Built for Half-Breeds
by Tsuzihri07
Summary: Half-Breeds. A species born between Man and Pokemon. Abominations at first, but accepted as of late. Sonata, birthed from the womb of Luxray, has finally woken the awesome power within him, and can't keep it within. And now, he has been taken to a school where it is only filled with those like him: Half-Breed Academy. But he is armed with nothing but his wits and computer(s).
1. Arrival

CHAPTER 1 .:;:. Arrival.

_My name is Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII. A bit of a mouthful to say, but it's my name. My father was the sixth, my granddad was the fifth, and my great-great-granddad was the fourth. My normal great-granddad was name Alucard, for some reason. I personally don't get the reference, but what'cha gonna do? Anyway, this is my story of my high-school life. A quick synopsis would be me living with a bunch of girls in the house of my father's friend Allegretto and his wife. I was about 16 at the time. Did I forget to mention that I'm part Luxray? Yeah, my mom is a Luxray. Okay, I'm rambling on a little much, I'll get to the story now!_

A train runs through a spring filled forest in the region of Marsen, transitioning into the Soken region. Light filtered through the trees and into the windows of the locomotive. In a seat in one of the central cars was a sleeping figure. His clothing can be described as a simple black pullover hoodie with light blue sleeves, three golden rings at the wrists. His pants were Black until it was just past the knee, in which it became light blue. Chains adorned the hips of his pants, reaching a central point at the belt loop in the back. His hair was a spiky black, atop his head being round blue ears. His bangs partly covered his face, but not much. His head was laying on his upright arm, of which was being held up by the window. A black tail was sprouted from behind him, laying on his lap and ending with a four-pointed star. This young man was named Sonata, a new transfer student at a school specially developed for Half-Breeds like he is. Born from the womb of Luxray, he fit the bill of acceptance. The train clacked against the iron tracks, speeding to it's destination at Oriuanis City. Sonata slowly woke, releasing a yawn. A girl with luggage similar in size walked to the seat he happened to be in.  
>"Um, May I sit here?" She asked. Her voice was a little high pitched, but that was what made it sound cute. Seeing as there actually weren't a whole lot of seats left, Sonata agreed.<p>

"Go ahead." He Sat down in the seat across him, expelling a sigh. He did notice that the seats that were open, besides his, were occupied with people who looked like they were assholes or might rape her if they got the chance. Sonata examined the girl across him in better detail. She had a crown on her head, surrounded by a large flower in bloom. IT was tilted to her left side a bit, showing off her green hair. It seemed to go down to the edge of her fluffy, long green skirt. The hems of said skirt were pulled in, yellow 'petals' extending outward every 3 inches or so. Her shirt was a white tank top, tucked into her skirt. The detached sleeves she had were green, looking much like long leaves. There was a collar of sorts around her neck, shaped like four yellow flower petals. Her eyes were a sweet yellow, something that accented her face really well.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked. She must have noticed Sonata staring.

"You're really pretty, you know that? My name is Sonata, yours?" He said. The girl across from him was blushing hard, Her face being cupped by her hands. Sonata could swear that her face was visibly steaming.

"M-my name is Kotoha… Nice t-to meet you! So… You actually think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, I do. You have a lucky boyfriend." Sonata said to her. That seemed to strike a note in her mind.

"I-I'm single." She said. Sonata was surprised that she wasn't taken. Not an important fact, though.

"So, you are from the womb of Lilligant?"  
>"H-How did you know?"<p>

"Flower crown."

"Oh." She said. A moment of silence was had.

"So. We both heading to the same place?" Sonata asked.

"Half-Breed Academy?"

"I guess so. Do you know where you'll be staying?"

"My parents told me I was to stay with a man named Allegretto. Apparently, the dorms were filled, so he offered to let me stay there."

"Really now? I'm heading to the same place!" The train kept making its clacking noises while the two were in a conversation of how they met this Allegretto. The forest started to thin and the station came into view. Preparing to leave the train, the two stood up and took hold of their bags. As they came to a stop, Sonata and Kotoha were at the exit, ready to leave. The train stopped and the doors were opened. The two stepped out and moved past the ticket booth, en route to find a taxi or something to get them to the school. A surprising amount of the yellow cars were set to their general destination. A single car was distinguished from the rest. It was a simple black, two people standing in front of it. They both seemed to be birthed from an Eevee, long brown ears atop their heads, and fluffy brown tails extending from their behinds. The female of the two, who was wearing a short brown tank top and a pleated brown skirt started to walk towards them. She had long light brown gloves that extended to just past her elbows. They were also fingerless. Her hair was a light brown that darkened near the ends.

"Are you two Kotoha and Sonata?" She asked. The two confirmed this with a nod.

"Well then, come with us, you two. You'll be living with us for a while! I'm Nonoha, my husband is Allegretto, as you know. Get in the car, you need to meet the others!" She said. The four of them entered the vehicle after the luggage was placed into the trunk. The car went off to a large house, far from the station, atop a hillside. It was simple, to say.

"Welcome to your new home, guys." Allegretto said. He was opening the trunk and retrieving the baggage within.

"I'll take these to your rooms. There'll be a sign on them, so you'll know which one it is. Nonoha, can you give them the tour?"

"Sure thing, hon. C'mon, guys!" Nonoha said with cheer. She bounded off into the house, Sonata and Kotoha close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, then, that was cool! Good morning, good evening, good day, My name is Sonata. Today, not Minecraft Act Rend Zero, but instead, BUilt for Halfbreeds?<strong>

**Yes, I am taking a break on MC:A:R/Z fro now since I'm out of ideas. Fuck. So, I booted up the Pokefics. I'm hopping on the bandwagon of harem stories in the Pokemon Universe, since I believe I can write some things well. Romance, I could get better at it, so here it is!**

**So, the title says Half-Breed, not Pokemorph? Well, that's because I have a hard time envisioning Pokemorphs with the fur, and the features, and the paws, and GODDESS! Look, I have no qualms against Pokemorphs, nor do I have anything against furries. My best friend is a furry, for goddesssake! It's just that I have a bit of a hard time envisioning them in my head without seeing the Pokemon itself. That's why I say Half-Breed, it lets me see them as humans in my brain. Also, it lets me say that some people got laid with their Pokemon. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys do enjoy my laid back harem story about Myself as a Luxray. The pants that Sonata was wearing are called Tripps. They're fucking awesome. Ye can wear them in the summer and still be cool they're so baggy. Ah, but I've been rambling. **

**If you guys like the story, go ahead and give it a follow or a favorite, it means a lot. Review and tell me how I'm failing at this story! I read every single review because I need to know your opinions, too.**

**As always, Keep Sparki. **

** -Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	2. Friends

_I had arrived with Kotoha of the womb of Lilligant, here at this house. Allegretto and Nonoha were really kind! I didn't think that the place could be all that bad. They probably had some kids of their own, so I wouldn't be alone, for the most part. I could get used to this, even if I'm only here for a little bit. So, this was my life for the next two years. While I knew that they most likely had daughters… well, there's the thing._

We entered the house behind Nonoha. We were greeted with a large living area, a TV on the rightmost wall, a couple of gaming systems under it, a sound system to it's left. A kitchen could be seen near the back.

"Guys! Come on down! We have two more!" She said. The sound of doors opening were heard from above. Teenagers about his age started to walk down the stairs. They lined up for some reason.

"Sonata, Kotoha. These are our guests and our children! From the left, there's Eifia," She pointed the the girl that was clad in a light purple. Her hair was long, also light purple, reaching her mid back. The ears atop her head had little frills of fur at the base and curled sharply at the tips. Her tail was long as well, but split at the tip. Her clothes consisted of a short pleated skirt and a short sleeved T-shirt. In her forehead seemed to be a red, spherical gem embedded in it. Most likely an Espeon, from her features. She smiled at the two new additions to the house and waved.

"Ashlii," She pointed to the girl next to Eifia. She had long blonde hair that almost touched the ground. She had nine tails extending from her behind, and wore red clothes. Red short shorts and a red tank top. Her ears were small and pointy, to be expected from a Ninetales half-breed. She placed a hand on her hips.

"Yo." She said. Nonoha kept on with her introductions.

"Touya," She said, pointing to one of the four men in the house. Those men would include Allegretto, Sonata, Touya, and the other unnamed male teen yet to be introduced. Touya had short, straight black hair, yellow ringed ears on his head. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt under a black short-sleeve shirt. The black shirt had yellow rings on the shoulders, and was hooded. His tail was a little short, more like an elongated oblate spheroid. Black, with a single yellow ring near the middle. He had black shorts, yellow rings at the bottom. An Umbreon, if Sonata was correct.

"'sup?" He said.

"Nymph" Nonoha pointed to the girl clad in light pink and white. Her ears were pink, extending upward. She had a pink and white bow at the base of her left ear. She wore a frilled pink dress that extended to her knees. White was the color that made up the middle of the garment. The neck-piece she wore was a pink choker. A bow, similar in fashion to her ear one, was in the center. Two ribbons extended outward and behind her. Her pink hair extended to her lower back. She was a Sylveon, evident by the ribbons.

"Good to meet you!" She said with a warm grin.

"Tracey," The next person was a Flygon, as it was wearing a brown tank top and long green shorts. His glasses were round and thick, a shade of orange. His hair was a spiky black, like Sonata's.

"Watcha got?" He said with a smile.

"Finally, there's Noyomi!" Noyomi was an Eevee. She was the spitting image of her mother, clothes and all.

"Hello!" She said.

"And that's everyone! Well, there's me and Allegretto, but you've already met us both! Of course, Eifia, Touya, Nymph, and Noyomi are our biological children, while Ashllii and Tracey are just like you! Noyomi, can you show these two to their rooms?"

"Sure!" She said cheerily. She grabbed the wrists of the two and pulled them up the stairs. A green and a black door were at the end of the hallway on the west side of the house./

"The green is for the Lilligant, and the black one is for the Luxray. There's the bed, a desk, a dresser… Other than that, we all have customized rooms. I think that Dad brought your stuff up while Mom was giving us the 'grand' introduction. Well, It's good to meet you guys! Let's be friends, okay!" She said. Noyomi was certainly… happy, to say the least. Sonata entered his room without a second thought. True to Noyomi's words, his bag was already there on the bed. Sonata unzipped his luggage, the first thing to come out of it being a computer tower. The next thing to come out was a monitor, and the keyboard, and the drawing tablet, the cables, a laptop, his clothes of little variety. All were put in place where he wanted.

"Sonata! Make lunch!" Ashlii said from down the stairs

"Wait, what?!" He yelled. He left his room, the door shutting behind him. As he went down the stairs, Ashlii was standing in front of the kitchen./span/p

"I said make lunch, it's your turn."

"And when was this decided?"/span/p  
>"We all take turns cooking for the week, and when we heard there were two new additions, I volunteered the guy to cook."<p>

"Give me one good reason why I should cook for you since I just got here?"

"Because I can burn you to pieces and have Eifia put you back together so I can do it again!" She said rather… Cheerily. She must be a sadist, or something. Or it was a joke, but Sonata wouldn't take any chances.

"Also, the only other person with a penis who can cook is Allegretto." She whispered. That was certainly blunt. She doesn't cut out the bad bits, now does she? She sounds like a boat load of fun. No sarcasm intended.

"Ya guys feel like anything specific?" He asked.

"Make something so that we know if we can trust you to not destroy our taste buds.""Alright then." With that, Sonata went into the kitchen to… not destroy taste buds.

* * *

><p><strong>FUCKING FUCK! I'm writing this authors note shit, and then my internet decides to NOPE! And I lost it! FUCK! <strong>  
><strong>Anywhore, Good Morning, Good Evening, Good Day. This authors note is brought to you by Apple-Cinnamon Muffins and Sierra Mist. Good Shit.<strong>

**So I see that this story has been well received. I looked through what people Favorited the story, and GUESS WHO I SAW! HillianLink. Holy BALLS I freaked when I saw that. I love his stories! Maybe because I'm a freak, but who cares! He even left a review! *Dies***

**Anyway, that really surprised me! It's like I got noticed by a senpai!**

**Also, to his review, I say that no, they are not gijinka. At least to me. When I see Gijinka, I usually think that a Pokemon has become a human, still retaining their abilities, or a Human was blessed with the powers of their Spirit Pokemon. Half Breeds to me makes it so that I am able to write about children who happen to be born from the Union of Man and Pokemon. The Pokemon usually being female.**

**To answer a question, Imagine that the spawn of an Eevee and a Human is just really tiny at birth.**

**Did you guys like the descriptions of the characters? I extended their descriptions so that I can distinguish them easily. It doesn't help that I'm basically winging this thing. I do that because it's fun! I have the characters all fleshed out, but their development and their interactions with the scenarios and other characters are a mystery. You can argue that I'm a bad writer because of this, but I don't give a fuck. **

**If you like the story, Go ahead and follow or favorite the thing! It means a lot to me, and maybe some other writers. Leave a review so that you can tell me how terrible I did at writing the story. I would appreciate that. I read every single one, but don't let that discourage you from hate-reviewing it.**

**I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. Though NO COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNIVERSE CAN STOP ME!**

**As always, Keep Sparki **

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	3. Not Destroyed

CHAPTER 3 .:;:. Not destroyed.

_Yeah, cooking. My parents always loved it when I cooked. Never understood why, though. Cooking is a little bit of fun. I get a kick out whenever a person likes what I made. Maybe cooking for the family wouldn't be so bad after all. _

Sonata, now told to not destroy taste buds, went into the kitchen. The fridge and cabinets were well stocked with ingredients, so it's not like there was nothing to cook.

"I hope they like sandwiches." He said as he removed his hoodie, revealing a tight black tank-top. He tied it around his waist before unzipping and removing the lower portions of his pant legs. They went into his pockets, and Sonata rubbed his hands together. The first thing he needed was the sandwich ingredients. Imitation Pepperoni, Grumpig Bacon, Bread, Miltank Butter, and Miltank milk Mozzarella cheese. Pizza sounded good, but that would take a little longer than he'd prefer. Pizza-wiches it was! The next things he retrieved were potatoes, and a knife, and the salt, plus a little pepper for french fries. Since it would take the most time, he decided to make the fries first. Washing his hands and potatoes thoroughly, he took hold of the knife. He twirled the blade in his hands, and went through with cutting about 5 larger potatoes at lightning speed. Now in the perfect shape, he went to retrieve a deep pan for frying. When he found the pan, his face lit up. Touching it, he must have been struck by his own static electricity. It hurt like hell. He let out a small yelp, shaking his hand to relieve his pain. Grabbing the pan with no repercussions, he filled it with oil, turned the knob of the respective burner to 'high' and threw the cut potatoes into the thing. Covering it, he went to work preparing the main course. Calculating the amount of people in the house that were most likely hungry, he deduced that the girls would most likely want one sandwich, while the guys had a hefty two. He would produce more than enough so if anyone wanted, they could. That would come out to 14 before seconds and 20 after. The fries he would most likely distributed evenly. If no'one finished their salty side-dish, he would happily take them. Sonata loves anything that happens to be potato-based. Sonata buttered 40 pieces of soft bread and distributed pepperoni slices and bacon strips evenly to all the sandwiches. Cooking the bacon traditionally in a pan would take a little longer than the fries, and he wanted the food the be hot. He lined up all the bread in a single, buttered side up row. The counter certainly was long enough for it. He rubbed his hands together and produced an electricity string between them. It was a blue bolt, so he knew it was hot. He took his hands apart and carefully placed them near the pieces of bread. He crisped them perfectly with lightning! From experience, things cooked with lightning tasted rather good. All the bread was toasted, so now comes the filling after he flips every other bread slice. A slice of mozzarella cheese, 3x3 grid of pepperoni slices, 3 strips of bacon, all on every piece of bread that was toasted side down. He sweeped his hands across the meat and cheese combo, cooking the meat. Of course, a few passes were needed to make sure that the bacon was completely cooked. This made the pepperoni sizzling and cheese gooey. The sandwiches were done, for the most part, and the fries had a little bit to go before crispy perfection. This meal needs vegetables. A small salad would suffice! Yes. So he went to work creating the little vegetation creation. Lettuce here, carrot shavings there, a few cherry tomatoes in the middle. Yep, that works! Ranch lightly coated the salad, and it was done! The fries were ready to be dried and salted, the sandwiches were ready to be devoured, the salad was nice and, well, salad-ed.

"Who's hungry?" Sonata asked/shouted. Ashoutsked. This got the attention of everyone in the house and a little crowd was formed at the entrance. Plated was a single/two sandwich/s, a decent amount of french fries, and a small amount of salad.

"Pizza sandwiches cooked with lightning, fried fries, and a simple salad, if you please." Sonata said. He passed his hand through his hair and grinned, happy with his work. He handed a plate to the members of a house, each who were served sitting somewhere in the living room. Ashlii, who was first to be served and thus, ate first, took a bite of her sandwich. Her face lit up like the fourth of July as she seemed to fall in love with the sandwich.

"Oh. My. ARCEUS! ThisisthebestsandwichIeverhad!" She cooed.

"Mouthgasm, much?" Touya said. He was next to try the sandwich, and he too, melted to the taste.

"Oh holy crap she was right, this is amazing!" He exclaimed. Sonata thought he was stroking his ego when he thought to himself that he did a good job, but this was an entire different story altogether. It can't have been this good. He finished serving the people of the house, Allegretto coming last.

"I think we found a better cook than I." He said as he took his plate. For a person from the womb of an Eevee, he sure was tall. And strong if he could carry both bags belonging to his new guests.

"Ya done good, Sonata. Might've made a few girls _actually_ have an orgasm with these things." Sonata blushed at that statement. Nonoha had thrown a slipper directly at Allegretto's head. He was struck and knocked to the ground./

"Fucking PERVERT!" She shouted. This was a side that Sonata had never knew existed. _Just makes him him,_ he thought. He got up and rubbed his head, grabbing his own serving of Pizza-wiches before heading to the large couch to sit next to his wife. He took his own sandwich and started to munch on it in the kitchen. Ashlii came bursting into the kitchen with her plate. Sonata placed another sandwich on her plate while still enjoying his. She tore into her new sandwich with the same vigor that she threatened him with.

"Oh man, I think my mouth just had another orgasm!"

"I bet you'd like an orgasm in your mouth." Sonata said.

"If it were like this, I wouldn't mind." She said back. She stopped chewing for a moment and seemed to think on the words. Something clicked, and she quickly punched Sonata in the arm.

"Seriously though, these are really good." She said. Sonata laughed it off and continued to enjoy his meal. Everyone was content with what they had eaten and had started to bring their plates to the kitchen. Everyone gave their thanks for the seemingly delicious food and went about their days as they were previously. Sonata was still eating by the time everyone was done with their food. Kotoha was the last to be finished. She stuck around with Sonata until he was done.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" She asked.

"My dad was the cook of the house, so he taught me everything I know, really. My mom, being a Pokemon, couldn't really do much. If we needed something cooked quick, though, my mom just zapped it, literally. She taught me how to use lightning, and I put that to use in a culinary setting. Never was my thing, but I learned to cook so that I could feed myself and my mom."

"Isn't your mom your dad's Luxray?"

"She's still a wild Pokemon, actually. She acts like she's caught and wears a bell on her tail."

"Haven't people tried to catch her?"

"There isn't a single person stupid enough to catch a feral Luxray. It's possible, but not recommended. Doesn't help that she has a lot of stamina. The reason that my dad didn't catch her was because she told him that she likes being outside."

"How does your dad communicate with her?"

"Mismagius's beads. My dad's Mismagius, Winnow, possessed my dad whenever he wanted to talk to my mom. The beads just went around his neck like they do Mismagius. With the necklace on, he was able to understand Pokemon. Of course, being half Pokemon ourselves, we know what Pokemon say."

"Wouldn't that be taxing on Mismagius?"

"Not really. She just transferred her knowledge of the Pokemon language into my dad's head. He said it felt like his brain expanded. Same with Winnow."

"That's amazing!"

"Really now? He was just reading a story that the Champion of the Sinnoh region wrote and wondered if it worked. Obviously, it did."

"I wonder if my children would be able to understand Pokemon?"

"Most likely. I have no clue. I haven't met a person who was born from a Half-Breed and another human. Maybe Half-Breeds are sterile, that's why. I still don't understand why Half-Breeds were born in the first place. Was a man not loved by anyone and fell in love with his Pokemon? Maybe it was this that brought the two species together in this harmony. Maybe it was because we decided to, for lack of better words, fuck each others races that we are able to be the way we are. I, to be honest, am glad that we are who we are." Sonata took the final bite of his sandwich before placing the plate into the sink.

"That was…"

"No, I don't know where I got that. HOLY ARCEUS LEFTOVER FRIES!" He said. The recognition of peoples unfinished potatoes brought Sonata to devour the leftovers. He felt the Lilligant's eyes poke at his back and he turned around.

"I like potatoes…" He said quietly. Kotoha covered her mouth and started to giggle. It became a full on laugh as Sonata joined in too.

"I can tell that I'm going to have fun here." She spoke to herself.

"What wuzzat?" Sonata inquired through a mouth full of fries.

"Oh, nothing!" She said while waving her hand in front of her face. She placed a hand on her heart and smiled./

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everypony, welcome to the SUPER AMAZING END OF CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE! Where I, Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII, type at those who decide to read this. Even if it is just for a laugh that you forced out of yourself because you tell yourself that it's supposed to be funny. <strong>

**What's up with you guys? I have been writing this periodically for about 10 hours, while listening to Daft Punk and Pokemon. Good shit.**

**I don't really seem to have many questions to answer, but yeah. You can always shoot me a PM or toss a review at the reviews if you have any questions. I will answer all of them, unless I deem them stupid. Then I will not. Seriously though, shoot me a question if you like.**

**Tell me, did I make that last segment a little too philosophical? I like it, personally. I know that the everything else has a different canon, but I like this one since, well, MY REGION! I planned on making the Marsen and Soken region a thing, but it's HARD to hack games. I don't feel as though I could do it, but if you want, you could always collab with me? Yeah, no. I wouldn't be able to give you guys anything back if you decided to help me with that, so, yeah. **

**If you like the chapter, go ahead and hit that favorite button! If you want to receive updates as the chapters come out, hit that Follow Button! Reviewing is heavily appreciated as I need to know how terrible I did on the story. I love each and every one of my followers to death and I can't thank you enough for motivating me to keep going. I may be only 3 chapters in, but it does mean a lot to see that there are over 400 views on the story. The follows and the favorites help too. (I'm being overdramatic!) *Kicks parantheses* FUCK YOU! I am grateful as fuck! Don't you ruin it for me! **

**As always, Keep Sparki.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	4. Remix

CHAPTER 4 .:;:. Remix

_After everyone tasted my cooking, everyone unanimously decided that I am to do so every other week. I'm THAT good, apparently. Sure, I enjoyed my own food, but not to the extent they had. Was it really that good? Ashlii really liked it. So did the rest of the family. I don't mind cooking, though. It's kind of fun. I guess lightning adds a little flavor, or something._

Sonata retired to his room to work on a project of his. It was a picture of a princess and her guardian knight. The knight was a man who became the Arceus blessed race known as the Gijinka. This man was blessed with the powers of his late Luxray companion, and was now trusted to protect the princess Amorea the Lilligant. She was just a normal Lilligant, though. He was in his standard drawing position. Feet on the chair, back all the way into the seat, hood on, and arm outstretched to the tablet. He decided that he was done for right now, being in this position for about an hour. He released his legs from their locked position and heard every joint within burst with pain. He shouted this discomfort and started to rub his legs vigorously.

_I need a shower._ He thought. He removed himself from his chair and turned around. Ashlii was there in the doorway.

"Whatcha working on?" She asked

"Just some drawing stuff. What are you doing?"

"I was about to take a shower when I heard you screaming."

"Legs popping."/span/p

"Ouch. What were you getting up for?"

"Same reason as you."

"We could always shower together…" She said while putting a hand on his shoulder. Sonata smiled and covered his body in a light coat of electricity. She was thusly shocked, swinging her hand to relieve the pain. She pointed her finger straight to his face and blasted him with a small fireball.

"I can wait, go." Sonata told her. He didn't know how long she was going to take, so he plopped himself back onto the chair. He grabbed his tablet pen and set it to Trac mode. He decided to start up a game of Team Fortress 2, playing as the ever helpful Medic. Of course, he was trailing the person on the team who had decided to be The Heavy, so they had a practically unstoppable tank. The match ended on cue as Ashlii had just came to the door once again to tell Sonata that it was his turn. Sonata walked past her and was able to pick up a sweet scent radiating off her. What Sonata didn't expect was for the towel headed Ashlii to go into his room and do… things.

The hot water felt good against Sonata's skin. His tail hasn't been let free like this in a while. It swished back and forth, stretching it's underused muscles. Granted, it wasn't like it could do much, but stretching it always felt good. Sonata cut the water off and stepped wrapped the driest towel on the rack around his waist and stepped in front of the mirror. Kotoha walked into the bathroom wearing a green tank top and green shorts. She suddenly noticed the half naked Luxray-breed and slammed the door, but not before Sonata could see a bright red tint blow up across her face.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted from behind the door.

"Just knock next time, it's alright! I'll be out in a sec, just let me put some clothes on." Sonata replied. He slipped on his boxers and his shorts and walked out with the towel around his neck and his shirt in his arm. Sonata wasn't particularly muscled. He just was a skinny guy. He had oh, so slightly defined outlines of the muscles on his body. Standing at a good 5'11", Sonata was only a near foot taller than the Lilligant breed before him.

"Shower's all yours." He said to her. She had a deeper tint of red dusted across her face, simply nodding fast and rushing into the bathroom. The door slammed in a rather loud fashion.

_She must not have a whole lot of experience with men._ He thought. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. He opened the mighty closet of preservation by chilling known as the refrigerator and looked within. A 12-pack of Mountain Dew was seen on the left side of the fridge, open for all to take the spoils. He reached in and retrieved a can of the acidic green citrus drink and left for his room. The sight of Ashlii in his chair surprised him. She just seemed to be in awe of what was conspiring on the screen. She turned to the door and rushed to him. Her hands were placed upon his shoulders tightly.

"OH. MY. ARCEUS. Where the hell did you learn to make music like that?"

"Like what?"

"That fucking remix of Cave Story you just have laying on your desktop!"

"What? I liked the sound of it, so I remixed it."

"YOU'RE A DJ GENIUS!"

"Not really. I was just having some fun."

"If that's your idea of fun, what can you do when you're concentrating? How did you make it?" She asked. Sonata stepped into his chair and grabbed his tablet pen, placing it just above the device. He brought the cursor over to his remixing program and opened the Cave Story directory. The track was there, so all he need to do was play it. He cracked his knuckles before clicking on the record button. The track started to play with the iconic skip chimes. The second the time was right, he started to tap buttons on his keyboard and wave the pen around over the tablet. The position of the cursor determined the pitch and distortion of the instrument that was delegated to the proper key. The [Q][W][E][A][S][D][Z][X][C] keys were set to drums, [R][F][V] keys set for bass, and the rest for melodic tones and miscellaneous instruments. The tune started to become it's iconic self, but with a distortion that made it sound like an extreme technological remix of the original. The song ended and Sonata lifted his hands to the air. He dropped the pen and stood up. A small applause was heard as the household was crowded in his room. Everyone was there, clapping to Sonata's half naked performance. He only expected for Ashlii to be there, but his music must have attracted everyone else. He stepped back a bit.

"Looks like we have a cook AND a musician." Allegretto pointed out.

"I'm not a musician, I just get bored and know my way around a program."

"You're a DJ, therefore musician!" Tracey said. The clapping had died and everyone dispersed, not before congratulating Sonata, so to speak. Sonata fell back into his chair and let out a sigh. His night was finished at 10:00, and he was rather tired, so he shut off his computer and got into bed.

Sonata woke up at the light filtering through the blinds on his window and into his eyes. At the tender time of 8:42, scents of a battery concoction came across his nose, and this was all he needed to get his tail (Half-breed joke) out of his new bed. For not being adjusted to his back, it was rather comfortable. He casually walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked into the kitchen, greeted by Nonoha making pancakes.

"Hey, Nonoha, isn't it MY week for food?"

"Well, I assure you that no'one in the house can make a better pancake than I can. I don't think that lightning can cook a cake like this that well. I think everyone else in the house will agree. In other words, No'one makes pancakes but me." She said with a great happiness. Sonata slowly nodded and entered the living area. Three others were already there; awake, but still incoherent, for the most part. Eifia, dressed in an over sized purple shirt and blue short shorts, and Nymphia, Dressed in a white nightgown, were playing on the household WiiU, Violently locked in a match of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. Eifia was playing as the surprise announced Lucina, Nymphia as Marth. The two were fighting in an all out brawl, Eifia winning. Nymphia pulled out a surprise smash move while Eifia was on the edge, and knocked her character right off the stage. Nymphia jumped in joy, her breasts reacting to the video game term called… pause for effect… Jiggle physics. Perversion coming across his mind, Sonata made the estimate that her breasts were C-Cup breasts. Well, there was nothing to confirm that, and it was a guess, but… Subject Change. The third person there was Touya. He was shirtless, much like Sonata, but was wearing black sweatpants. His muscles were more defined than Sonata's, but that didn't matter. His hair was unkempt, his ears flopped to the side. He was just spectating the match between his sisters.

"Mornin'" Sonata said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Morning." The three replied in sync. Sonata plopped down on the couch next to Eifia and stared at the TV. She was setting up another match with Nymphia, who was on the floor. A few minutes later, the rest of the family was walking down the stairs. The group was officially plopped down into the living room, on the floor or on the couch.

"Food's ready!" Nonoha shouted. That effectively got everyone off of the couch and into the kitchen. Nonoha decided to put bananas and chocolate chips into the batter, making the pancakes at least 20% cooler, and tastier. Everyone had gotten their amazing breakfast and went back to the living room, syrup bottles in hand.

"We're going to have a fun time, aren't we?" Allegretto said to his wife.

"More than we could ever know."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IS UP everyone! This chapter is brought to you buy Hershey Kisses and Cave Story. Shweet. I am here today to bring you the fourth chapter of <em>Built for Half-Breeds.<em> Now sponsored by HillianLink in Chapter 10 of his story _A New School Means A New Start, Right?_ That, honestly, was kind of me dying because I love the guy, and I think he makes WONDERFULLY AWESOME stories. The characters and the interactions and the writing OH MY! Yes, I like his stories, go check him out. Seriously, you won't regret it. I kind of am a bit ripping him of by naming the Ninetales Breed Ashlii, and in one of his stories they have a Ninetales by the name of Ashley, love her by the way. So... Sorry Link!**

**N****ow... To the serious part... There is a link on my profile that will explain everything and what i'm going through right now, so... If you want to check it out, go ahead, I am in no way forcing you.**

**FUN PART GO! So, I actually want to say something, I won't really add something in unless I feel the need to. If I want to add something, i'll put a poll up in my profile, so that's that. I hope this isn't too bad as I'm already balancing 10 characters, I think. That's: Sonata, Kotoha, Allegretto, Nonoha, Eifia, Nymphia, Noyomi, Ashlii, Touya, and Tracey, yeah that's ten. Fuck. I'll add more as I see fit, but it's going to be a little harder to do. So forgive me if I don't add any characters that you guys submit, or suggest. It's probably only me, but I can't keep track of that many characters.**

**If you like the story so far, and are reading this maybe, you can always follow the story so that you can an email whenever the hell I decide to upload a new chapter. If you REALLY like the story, hit that favorite checkbox on your way out the door. It's really meaningful to me when you guys favorite my story, so yeah. If you feel the need to tell me how terrible I am at this, shoot a review to the reviews section. Don't mind if I read it though, because I will... All of them.**

**THE FOLLOWING IS A REQUEST BY THE AUTHOR BECAUSE HE IS AN ASSHAT.  
><strong>**[Also, I don't care who you are or what you're typing on, but it pisses me off when you do not use punctuation. So I'm going to be an asshole and ask that you use it. Please. I think that anyone else that is a punctuation nazi like me will agree. Granted, I have some mistakes here and there, and will make more, but still]**

**As always, Keep Sparki**

**~Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	5. Elekrius Voult

CHAPTER 5 .:;:. Elekrius Voult.

_This is a great breakfast. I have a bunch of, what I consider, friends surrounding me. Of course, being away from my home back in the Marsen Region kind of sucks, I got over rather quickly. I just realized that the reason I am going to this new school. It was because my powers as a Luxray, well, exploded. The only reason that I'm not a living transformer right now is because of something that my Dad's Mismagius did to me so that my power was suppressed. I was able to control it a little bit before it exploded, so that was why I could cook with my parents. Today, however, was going to be fun._

Everyone was finished eating, their plates in the kitchen sink, ready to be washed and such. Allegretto told everyone to get dressed and get out, giving everyone 2000 Pokedollars. Sonata had a good idea of He and Nonoha's actions while they were gone, but that was none of his business. Sonata snuck a couple cans of his favorite acidic citrus drink into his bag and left with the rest of them. Tracey had suggested the mall, and they all agreed. With the destination set, the octet of teenage Half-Breeds decided to get in the car that Tracey called: The Bitchin Truck. Touya and Ashlii literally told him to fire up The Bitchin Truck right as the garage door had opened. It wasn't a truck, as it was a van. Many would call it a Hippie Van. The inside was the Driver and Passenger Seats, and the back had seats against the walls. The back seats were in a U shape, the opening at the back door. Everyone piled in The Bitchin Truck as commanded. There was no joke in that they were commanded. Tracey yelled

"Pile in The Bitchin Truck!" And everyone complied. Touya yelled the iconic 'SHOTGUN' and took his seat at the passenger side in the front. Tracey took the wheel, and everyone took their seats in the back. The car pulled out and was on it's way to the mall.

"You guys have to check out the main attraction in the mall. It's a fighting arena where trainers can battle their Pokemon or Half-Breeds can fight each other! It's amazing!" Noyomi started. She was going off on the fighting arena while Sonata was simply sitting there, listening. Well, trying to listen. He was interested in this arena though. Noyomi was talking everyones ears off, practically obsessing over this arena thing.

"Noyomi, I get that you're excited to see the fights, but would you kindly shut your face?" Ashlii asked. Noyomi immediately got quiet. Sonata took this time to examine the clothing of the girls around him. Of which he realized that he was that only guy in the back of the car with them. Kotoha at his right, she was wearing a regular green tank top and a pleated light green skirt. Two long green leaves extended from under her shirt. Her jacket was a light green zip-up hoodie, unzipped halfway. Her flower crown was in full bloom, releasing a beautiful scent that could calm anything. Ashlii to his left was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. Her tails were left to roam freely. Nymph across from him was in a bright pink dress with a white coat on top of it. To her left was Noyomi, who was wearing a furry brown double breasted trenchcoat. It wasn't _furry _like some sort of Pokemon Fur coat, more like really fuzzy. Not to mention oh, so soft. Eifia was wearing a purple sweater with a central pocket. Her skirt was tight and stopped just before her knee. Suffice to say, the sweater accentuated her… chest features. They were ample, to say the least. Eifia looked to Sonata and looked away. Sonata felt like a wire was connected to his neck, hearing a voice in his head.  
><em>[Don't think I didn't see, Sonata. I and the other girls have taken a slight liking to your body, as well]. <em>Sonata was taken aback by Eifia's voice being played directly in his head. Her eyes were directed to him, and he looked back.

_[I apologize for taking a look to your chest, Eifia. I am a healthy, 16-year old Luxray breed.]_

_[I can see that. Are you interested in seeing my breasts, without the clothing on?]_

_[I'll have to decline. I'm sure that there are more interesting guys than I.]_

_[I assure you that you are my type, Sonata.]_

_[And I assure you that you are my type as well, but i will still decline your offer.]_

_[Are you sure? The other girls, well, besides Kotoha, can agree that I have a fine chest.]_

_[You are quite the pervert, aren't you?]_

_[I don't know if it is a bi-sexual thing or not, but naughty things have always piqued my interests.]_

_[I can see that.]_

_[If anything, we should get to know each other.]_

_[What do you want to know?]_

_[Well, for starters,] _The wire that Sonata felt in his neck felt like it was retracted. Eifia started to speak in her larynx provided voice.

"Say Sonata, where exactly do you come from?" She asked. Everyone else in the car started to agree with Sonata answering the question.

"Well, obviously, I was born from a Human father and Luxray mother. My mom was native to the Sinnoh Region, and my father was native to the Unova. I was born in the Marsen Region, though. I have a bit of a feral side to me since my Mom was never caught in a Pokeball. She basically was just a wild Pokemon in a caught Pokemon home. It wasn't until last year that they finally got 'Married.' My dad had a Masterball on him ever since he was on his journey through the Unova region. He felt like he _had_ to use it on the one Pokemon. So, he decided to finally use it on my Mom. The Masterball, the only Pokeball type in existence with the ability to catch any Pokemon. And he used it on my mom. Anyway, I went to a normal human school, playing off my ears as a headpiece that I was obsessed with wearing. My tail just went a little like," Sonata coiled his tail around his body.

"This. I don't remember _exactly_ what happened, but I kind of exploded and became a living transformer. The only reason I'm not is because of my dads Mismagius. She did something to my head that suppressed my power and made it so that I only shock people at will."

"We're here!" Tracey said. It wasn't a 'we're here' as in you can see it from where they were, it was a 'we're here' as in they were parked and ready to get out of The Bitchin Truck. Of which they did. Everything locked and such, the eight teens made their way into the store of stores that is 3 stories where everyone has their story.

Eifia took hold of Sonata's arm when they were finally in. It was a few minutes of walking to get to the actual entrance.

"Eifia! Meet us at the food court at 3!" Touya yelled as Eifia took Sonata away.

"Eifia! Where are we going?" Sonata asked.

"We're going to the arena! Something you'll love is going to happen." She replied. Sonata was forced to walk with her. She had an Iron Grip on his wrist, so there was no point in struggling. In the center of the mall was a circular area with the symbol of the Pokeball in the center. Two people were battling their Pokemon. On one side was a Jolteon and the other a Swampert. The entire arena was a dome, curved metal beams holding the thing from collapsing.

"Today is the preliminaries for the Elekrius Volt. An annual tournament every year for two-man teams. THe catch is that at least one of the people on the team has to be a pure electric types. This tournament was BUILT for half-breeds like us."

"And you brought me here so we could compete?"

"Yes. I've always wondered what it would be like to fight an Elite Four and a Champion! Of course, it's illegal for a half-breed to catch a pokemon, but it's not illegal for Half-breeds to fight each other like pokemon."

"You seem excited."

"Of course. The Elekrius Voult is held semi-annually and I've never had the chance to participate. But, now that you're here, I can." Sonata looked to her face. She was absolutely engrossed in the thought of this tournament. Sonata might as well oblige with her wishes. This seemed like fun to him as well.

"C'mon Eifia, let's sign up. The prelims are today, right?" She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Let's!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, then. A fighting setup has been put into place! What will happen, muahahaha!<strong>

**Yeah. So, if you were wondering, I am going to do some sort of anime thing with arcs. Every character I deem fir will have their own little arc that I will probably use to define what makes that girl fall in love with the main character or, in the guys case, become best friends with him. What I'll try to do is some minor development before and after the arcs where it the most of the development happens. You can argue that this is horrible story writing, along with me basically making up how the chapter goes simply by the chapter name, IT's what I do. So yeah.**

**So this chapter was fun to write with how many times I said The Bitchin Truck. Because it is, The Bitchin Truck.**

**So how do you like Eifia? The little pervert that she is. I personally am liking what I'm going to do to her. NOT THAT WAY! I'm writing Ashlii and Eifia as Major and Slight pervy respectively.**

**Now for the serious part, again. Unfortunately, I won't be able to have Internet access for a while since I'm becoming homeless for the second time in my life, so it's going to be a bit before I start posting chapters again. I am REALLY sorry, but it's the truth. If you want to help, there is a link on my profile that I want you to click. What you do with the information is up to you, but please, at least click the link. You guys are all beautiful and I wish you guys the best. I'm serious.**

**If you liked the story, go ahead and click that follow button so you can get an email whenever a chapter happens to be uploaded. If you REALLY like the story, drop that favorite checkbox a check. It helps me keep going, it really does. Want to tell me how terrible I did or ask a question, shoot me a PM or drop a review! I read every single one of them. Don't be shy!**

**As always, Keep Sparki**

**~Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	6. Battle! Lynksper versus De-Bugged

CHAPTER 6 .:;:. Battle! Lynksper versus De-Bugged!

Sonata and Eifia were officially entered into the Elekrius Voult competition. The conditions were that there had to be a two-man team with one electric type in said team. With Sonata being a Luxray, Eifia can now enter.

"You'd think that it would be Noyomi dragging me into this, wouldn't you?" He asked her. Noyomi seemed pretty pumped about this arena thing, so it would be logical that she would have wanted to enter.

"Noyomi is a fanatic about this thing, but she doesn't know that the Elekrius Voult is today. She'll probably drag everyone else to see it, though." It was then that the person who signed them up came running to them.

"I'm so sorry, but you have to wear and use these!" She said through heavy breaths. She had with her a wooden sword, a long ankh, and two shoulder and wrist pieces, chains connecting them. The team put them on and instantly felt their powers become restricted.

"Last time, during the Champion bout, the contestant put the Champion in the E.R. We were able to make some restrictive armor pieces. The weapons are for concentrating your powers into them. There are now two goals to win: Either unchain the other persons armor or by default. The chain will break when a third party power overloads it. I'm so sorry, again, but I completely forgot!" Sonata took the sword in his hand and swung it a few times. It felt right.

"You guys are first up, but real quick, make a team name." She told them. It took a second, but the two seemed to come up with something that made sense.

"We are Team Lynksper. Luxray and Espeon Breeds." Sonata told her. She instructed them to get to their entry point and wait for their cue.

Sonata and Eifia were standing in front of a large gate, weapons at the ready and strategy in mind.

"Welcome to tthe Preliminary competition for the Elekrius Voult! In our first match, we have the power of Electrics and Psychics, Team Lynksper!" A voice said over a speaker. The gates in front of the two shot down into the floor. They walked out to see cheering people, half breeds, and Pokemon all looking onto them.

"Versus! Team! DE! BUGGED!" The gates opposite Lynksper dropped down and two others shot forward. The person most forward was dressed in a yellow vest that had a blue zipper and two mandible like pieces coming off of its turtleneck portion. His pants were baggy and blue, becoming bulged and completely yellow at the bottom. He wore yellow fingerless gloves with blue wrist portions. Over his face was a purple scarf that extended into a small torn cape. Outward from his behind was a large abdomen like piece, much like a… Galvantula. So this person was a Galvantula Half-Breed, fun. The person slightly behind him didn't have a large tail like he did, as it was only six small red tails. She had a red skirt that was rather short, but what saved her was the black spats she wore under it. She also wore a vest like her partner, red with black zipper, though. Her gloves were were red with black wrist pieces. She obviously was a Vulpix. The Galvantula had blonde hair the was spiked, naturally it seemed. It transitioned into a ponytail that fluffed outward. The Vulpix had curly red hair that hid the left half of her face. They both weilded staves, but not in ankh form like Eifia's.

"The battle between Lynksper and De-Bugged will now…" There was a good 10 seconds of pause.

"**BEGIN!"** The announcer shouted. That second, Sonata dashed forward, as did the Galvantula. Eifia raised her staff to the skies and cast a weakened version of [Protect] on Sonata, doing the same to herself. Sonata was locked in a slash battle against the Galvantula, who was matching him in strength. The Vulpix went after Eifia, charging a fire attack into her staff. Eifia was preparing a [Psyshock] in counter, pulling her ankh behind her. As the Vulpix was closing in, Eifia shot her staff arm forward, releasing her pent up attack. The Vulpix wasn't caught off guard, but was still hit by the attack. It was not before she could release the attack of her own, being an [Ember]. They both were knocked back, Sonata and the Galvantula completely oblivious to the fight between their companions. The two were still locked in a slash fest until they both slashed downward. The weapons crossed in an [X] format, both struggling to out-strength the other.

"You must know your way around a staff!" Sonata told him.

"You must know your way around with a sword!" He replied. The voice was rather… feminine, but that didn't matter. Sonata pushed him away and charged a dark aura around his left hand. The darkness seemed to become a mouth, and it lunged forward, open. It's teeth were black as it's surroundings, and sharp as a real blade. Sonata had cast [Crunch], the Dark-Type move that was used in tandem with an actual bite or a mouth formed from darkness like this. It latched onto the un-armored shoulder of his opponents, biting hard. The Galvantula struggled out of the grip, the cloth tearing off of… her?! The vest was torn and revealed a striped undergarment that was obviously a bra. She seemed to blush slightly and started to rush Sonata with staff swings. Sonata tried to block all of them, but they were too fast. He was hit multiple times, almost being knocked back a few times. He was struck in the chest by the head of her staff and thrown a few feet. The Galvantula jumped backward and spun her staff around, driving the pommel into the ground. Sonata jumped back as well, but only touching the tip of his sword to the floor. When all was said and done, the two looked straight into each others eyes and spoke the same exact words.

"かみなりぼると！" They both shouted in sync. Lightning formed in the sky and struck down on both of them. Being electric type Half-Breeds, it wasn't very effective, but since they were rather energy deprived at the moment, it was enough to knock them both out.

Sonata woke up on the lap of a certain purple haired girls lap. The two were on a bench outside the arena, Eifia waiting for Sonata to wake from his lightning induced slumber. She smiled slightly at the sight of his eyes finally opening, looking down into their yellow hue. Sonata sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Morning." Eifia said. Sonata shook his head and ruffled his hair. It still retained its natural spike the split into its five point mane-like thing. It wasn't like a Pyroar's mane, but was still fluffy nonetheless.

"We lost." She said with a sigh. Her face was still smiling.

"What do you mean?" Sonata questioned. Eifia started on about when Sonata and the Galvantula, named Jeanne, knocked each other out with [Thunder]. The Vulpix breed, named Alexandria, had taken the chance to run over to his unconscious body and flow her power through his chains, effectively breaking them. Alexandria turned her attention back to Eifia and went into a staff swinging fest, much like Sonata and Jeanne's. Eifia wasn't able to block them all, only knowing how to use a staff as a way of focusing power and not a weapon. She was easily overpowered and was unchained, herself.

"Eifia… I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. I just wanted to know what it'd be like to fight like that. It was like I was a trainer, but I was a pokemon at the same time. It felt so right. I wish we got farther, but… For my first fight… I couldn't have asked for more. Thank you Sonata, for letting me experience it."

"Yeah… No problem." Sonata replied. Eifia pulled Sonata into a hug and connected their minds again.

_[It truly is alright, Sonata. It was a lot of fun. Let's try again next time, okay?] _She told him. He simply smiled and returned her embrace.

_[Next time, Eifia] _He replied.

"HEY!" A familiar voice said. The original group was walking toward the two. Well, Kotoha and Noyomi were coming at them at a light jog.

"OHMYGODTHATWASAWESOME! SONATA WITH THE SLASHING, AND EIFIA WITH THE CASTING AND WOOOOOSH!"

"Noyomi, calm yourself!" Kotoha told her. She smacked her on the head, Noyomi spouting out a word of pain. Meanwhile, Sonata made an image in his mind that involved a chibi little Noyomi with trembling eyes of pure white. Small white balls were extending from the bottoms, imitating tears. Atop her eared head was a visible bump that was rounded and fleshy. Her stubby arms were atop her head, as if to relieve the pain. The image made Sonata chuckle a bit.

"You did really well in there." Kotoha told them. Touya and Tracey came up from the back of their little crowd and congratulated Sonata in their own way.

"Come on guys, I was knocked out halfway. Eifia did most of the fighting."

"Dude, I've never seen a person move that fast with a sword before. Eifia, it was surprising you were able to block as many strikes as you were." Tracey started.

"And you expected me to not know how to use a staff for physical combat?" She replied.

"Well, actually, yes. Ashlii, myself, Tracey, and our parents are the only ones with combat staff experience. You guys chose to focus on focus staff experience. Sonata, were you trained for short melee weapons?" Touya asked, turning his attention to Sonata.

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about." He replied.

"Wait, you didn't learn sword skills in your school?"

"No. I played a lot of games that happened to have the main character use the most stereotypical weapon. A sword."

"That. Makes. No sense."

"What do you mean it makes no sense?"

"Listen, you can't have learned all of those swings and be able to execute them at that speed without training from an actual person.

"Bullshit I can't!"

"Bullshit you can!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking"

"Grab your sword, I grab my staff?"

"Let's do this! After lunch, i'm kinda hungry."

"I agree." And that is how they agreed to go and grab some food from the Pancham Express. Really great Kantonese food.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, something awesome happened! I'm going to be a little more stable for a couple more weeks. Yeah, there are some people who are gonna tell me that you just said stuff about that homeless thing for attention, but no. I didn't. If there is something I wouldn't do to you guys, it would be lie to you. Sure I may have left a bit of it out because reasons, but i wasn't lying when I said I was going to become homeless. The only thing that really changed was the fact that some of our amazing friends were kind enough to give us enough to pay for two more weeks in our little hotel here in the awesome state of wherever the hell I happen to be. I like to tell the internet that I live in Riki Town of the Marsen Region. But yeah. that happened. I'm a little more relaxed than i was about 3 days ago when the last chapter was updated, so yeah.<strong>

**So, how'd you like this chapter? I introduced how the moves of Pokemon will be executed. SO now you guys know that Sonata can use [Thunderbolt] and [Crunch], but what else is there? Is there [Rain Dance]? The three fang abilities? [Wild Charge]? [THUNDER]?**

**You know, originally, De-Bugged was called team Dragon, and i was planning on writing about a Zekrom-Breed. How the hell would that work? I dunno since most breeds come from the WOMB of a Pokemon and not the SEED. Yes, I believe Zekrom to be a male and Reshiram a Female. Kyurem is genderless until it gets a color. When I changed it to De-Bugged, I was thinking of having a Magnemite-breed being the main with a Porygon-Breed being the partner. I don't know how that would work. I really don't. I changed it to Galvantula so that the Bug part would be a bad pun. And Galvantula is the cutest fucking spider ever.**

**If you want to have some music going off in your head if you start thinking about this fight, go ahead and look up the Gym Battle Theme from Pokemon X/Y Version. It's just so... Gym-ie.**

**If you like the story so far, go ahead and hit that follow button so you can know whenever I decide to listen to some comedic renditions of things and start typing. If you REALLY like the story, drop a favorite! It really is special whenever a person favorites the story. If you want to tell me how terrible I did, go ahead and write a review. I don't mind. It's there for a reason. Come on. What are you waiting for. I'm waiting. What, you want more? Am I forgetting something? Unless you're on mobile, you can type a review and read this at the same time. Do it. DO EET!**

**Also, the Keep Sparki thing is my way of saying have a good day, since my guardian element is Lightning.**

**As Always, Keep Sparki.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	7. Battle! Once More! Sonata Versus Touya!

CHAPTER 7 .:;:. Battle! Once more! Sonata Versus Touya!

After the gang bought their edibles, they got back in the car and headed back to the house. Of course, the now standard phrases of 'Fire up The Bitchin Truck' and 'Pile in The Bitchin Truck' were said. The second that the car was officially parked, Touya and Sonata rushed out and grabbed their respective weapons. As soon as things were set and done, they both rushed back outside to the expansive backyard. Sonata was at one side while Touya was at the other.

"You ready?" Touya asked.

"You should be to eat your words!" Sonata replied. A mental countdown went off in his head.

[3]

[2]

[1]

[BEGIN!] His head spoke. It seemed as though the countdown started in Touya's head as well, seeing as the second that Sonata started running, Touya did as well. Sonata had jumped up in the air, blade ready to bring down. Touya had seen through this move, and brought his weapon up so that it was horizontal on impact. Sonata was basically just hovering in the air during the power struggle. Touya had buckled under the power and failed to knock Sonata off of him. Touya rolled backwards under the power struggle and immediately went to swinging his staff at Sonata, clashing wood against wood. It was surprising that neither of the weapons broke under the force that the two were swinging the things at. The rest of the gang were watching as the two kept fighting, pushing each other back and forth. Touya stopped throwing his staff around and jumped back. He slid his hands so the they were at the pommel of the staff, bringing the head behind him, a dark force spiraling down it. It started to become a large ball, making the staff tremble slightly. Sonata slid his hand up his sword, sparks flying across it and his hand.

"I thought you focused on combat."

"Doesn't mean I can't use staves for focusing!" Sonata's lightning became another form of a mouth, Touya's [Shadow Ball] ready to be executed.

"We both know where this is going." Touya remarked. Sonata closed his eyes and sighed.

"Let's have some fun with this, shall we?"

"Dragonball Z style?"

"A little different."

"Alright, let's do this!" Touya spun his staff around his head and Sonata brought his hand up.

"You ready?" Sonata asked.

"As ever." Sonata rushed his hand forward and Touya swung his charged staff.

"**POKEMON!" **The [Shadow Ball] was now stuck inside the [Thunder Fang] Sonata created.

"**FUUUUSION!" **They both shouted. A flash of light exploded from the combination of attacks, surrounding everyone there. The light had started to die and only one person was standing at the epicenter. What was there was a shocking sight, to say the least. Standing there was a cross between two people of different backgrounds. His hair was spiked, black, long, and tied into a ponytail that started at the base of his head. Over his torso was a simple black tank top that formed to his body, now slightly more toned than it's origin. A short sleeved shirt that couldn't be closed was atop this garment, the arm portions light blue, golden rings on the shoulders. He now had a bracer across his right arm that went from his wrist to his elbow, three golden bracelets two inches apart from each other on top of it. Horizontally in half it was split in color, the top being the original black and the bottom being a brilliant blue. On his left hand was a fingerless glove of the same dark color with some sort of stone on it's back. The stone seemed to be a meld of two, half being formed from a black material and the other a yellow material. His shorts were large, baggy from the waist until it tightened at the mid shin. They leg cloth was black in nature, gold ring design at the knees. Light blue chains surrounded the hips, seeming to hinder the movement. His shoes were now yellow and seemed bulbous at the toes. Of course, they fit to his feet right at the ankle. There were no laces, but instead a single zipper that came across the top. His eyes were now one black and one a magnificent gold. In his hand, he summoned a weapon not made for regular use. It had a circular guard that went all the way around the hilt, one end becoming a longsword that tapered at the hilt, on the bottom being a long pole that had a specific head.

"**Luxeon!" **He shouted before swinging the new weapon a few times. Everyone elses jaws were literally dropped and seemed to hit the floor. Luxeon looked at himself, not knowing what to think. It seemed as though Sonata and Touya had fused. What happened to their DNA, though? It must be quarter Luxray, quarter Umbreon, and half human. It was weird. Luxeon tried to speak, and a voice that combined Sonata's and Touya came through. It was not just an average between their pitches, but it was the sound of both of their voices being played at the same time.

"What the hell happened to us?" They said. It was the moment after they said that that they started to feel woozy. They struggled to stand, and ultimately fell to the ground. Luxeon glowed a bright light once more and split back into the Luxray and Umbreon breeds they were before the combination. They were both asleep.

Sonata woke up in his room, sword at his bedside. His memories were a little hazed, but he could still make out what had transpired. He looked to the window above his bed, seeing the darkness of the night sky. Sonata sat up and shook his head. A person stood in the doorway, the silhouette of this figure having a distinct shape to the left side of it's head. A sweet scent entered through Sonata's nostrils and perked his sense a bit. It relaxed him.

"Sonata! You're awake!" She said. The voice was obviously Kotoha's, as she was the only person who had a flower on their head. She flicked the light switch on the wall, revealing herself in full color, instead of just a simple silhouette. Upon here body was an oversized shirt of green, her legs being covered by green short shorts. The same two leaves from before extended from under her shirt as well.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's up?"

"Well, it's about 10 right now, so you two have been asleep for about 6 hours. I cooked dinner tonight. You were really amazing out there, you know."

"Not really. I just don't know how that happened."

"The fusion thing?"

"Yeah. It was like. When our attacks collided and we said what we did, i could've sworn that our minds connected and they became part of each other. You'd think that since we only met yesterday that this kind of thing wouldn't happen, right? You'd think that fusion could only happen between those who share a special bond with each other."

"Well… Maybe you two are connected somehow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I've always thought that Luxray's were Electric and Dark types, but looking at Bulbapedia, you're pure electric. Maybe it is this misconception that brought you two together?"

"I don't think so. I mean, something else must have happened. Maybe we do have a deep rooted link to each other, but something else was there, I can feel it."

"Does it have to do with the stones you two have?"

"Stones?"

"Yeah. When Allegretto carried you in here, a yellow stone fell out of your pocket. I have it here." She reached behind her and pulled out a yellow rock. It was smooth and spherical in nature, a symbol of blue and red merging within."

"This is the stone I got from my mom before I got on the train. I forgot I had it."

"Do you think it might be this thing?"

"I dunno. Let's not worry about that now. I'm hungry, to be frank."

"Well, there is some leftover Farfetch'd on the stove. I'm going to go check on Touya, so I'll meet you down there." She said. A warm smile was shared between both of them and Sonata stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everypony! I'm Sonata! Well, you already knew that. Not even 10 minutes after finishing the chapter, I put it in the Doc Manager. That's winging it. You know, posting chapters as they finish, making up everything on the spot. I'm good at that, or so i'm told<strong>

**Didja guys like the chapter? Sorry if the Fusion thing seemed a little out of place, but I came up with it somehow, and my fingers just flowed. I think it's a cool piece to add in. Don't worry, I know what I can handle. The fusion piece actually was inspired by a few pictures depicting Pokemon fused together. And I ain't talking about that sprite fusion you get by typing in [Pokemon Fusion] into google and clicking the first thing under [Web], I'm talking about these kickass fusions of Pokemon such as Garchomp and Rayquaza, Primal Kyogre and Mega Swampert, Speed-Type Deoxys and Mewtwo, Kirlia and Sylveon. In the games, it would go a little along the lines of getting a fusion stone sometime after the 3rd gym, but before the 4th. You get the gem and are like "What the hell is this?" and the person who gives it to you is all, "Meet me at the [X] when you have your fourth gym badge. And so you do. With him are four Pokemon. Two Kirlia and Two Sylveon. He asks you to abandon your team for this one battle and only use a Kirlia and a Sylveon. A singles battle happens and you throw Kirlia out first. He does the same. You see his full fleshed model throw another Pokeball out to the field, bu not next to Kirlia, AT Kirlia. The ball opens, and at that instant, he touches a stone similar to yours. It glows and he shouts "Pokemon Fusion!" And Sylveon falls. Sylveon actually is merging with Kirlia and looks as if she, Sylveon, is melting with her, Kirlia. Suddenly EXPLOSION OF LIGHT and revealed is a new Pokemon, Sylvirlia! Of course, you win the battle, and now are taught how to customize the Fusion Evolution. You can customize the moveset outside of battle by choosing four of the available eight. Stats are averaged and boosted accordingly between the two. The level is the highest of the two Pokemon. You are then allowed to keep Sylveon and Kirlia and are returned your original team. If your team doesn't have room for both of them, one or both will go to the PC.**

**I just typed that... Fuck.**

**Well, anyway. I want you guys to go check out HillianLink's stories. They far surpass this one. He is also the reason why I am writing this in the first place. Of course, I'm writing a HAREM story and he's writing a HAREM GONE WRONG story. THe latter is one where, as you know, the main character goes to a place where everyone around them is of the opposite sex. Maybe not everyone, but a good amount of people the Main character interacts with are of the opposite sex. Instead of opposite gender loving them for that fact, they hate the poor s/he person for it. Personally, my favorite story of his is _[I'm Free, but now what?]. _It's basically where Ashlii comes from. I'm trying to keep her different, but I don't know how i'm doing since, well, I haven't started her arc yet. Seriously, though. Go check the guy out. If you don't want to search him up through the FF search, go ahead and go to the review section of this story where you will find that he, for some reason, praised me on this terrible piece of work I have put out for you.**

**So, you like the story a little bit? You just might want to be introduced to the Follow feature that fanfiction has. Press that checkbox and you'll get an alert and Email whenever I decide to stop rambling and give you a new chapter. Oh, you REALLY like the story? Drop that favorite button a click. I can safely say that every favorite means a lot to us authors. It really does. If you want to tell me how terrible I am at writing this stuff, leave a review. Seriously**

**As always, Keep Sparki**

**~Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	8. Fourth Wall Jokes Aren't Always Funny

CHAPTER 8 .:;:. Fourth Wall Jokes Aren't Always Funny

Kotoha, Sonata, and Touya were standing in the kitchen, the males enjoying the Farfetch'd that Kotoha had made. It was really good.

"So, you think that the fusion might be because of these stones?" Touya asked. He reached into his pocket and showed a black stone with the same symbol of blue merging to red within.

"Maybe. It's kind of like Mega Evolution, right?"

"Explain."

"Well, so far, Mega Evolution only has had cases in the Kalos and Hoenn regions. The Pokemon reaches it's true potential by wielding a Mega Stone and their trainer a Keystone. When the bond between Trainer and Pokemon becomes strong enough, the two stones resonate and the Pokemon evolves once more. The thing is, it only happens during battles. No'one can explain why?"

"And you know all of this because…?"

"The internet is amazing."

"Of course it is."

"I don't know if this is the first case of Fusion Evolution or not. We might be the first to be able to do it."

"That's highly unlikely, you know."

"But possible. Let's try it again."

"After food."

"Of course."

"WAIT! You guys can't be thinking of trying that again, are you?" Kotoha exclaimed.

"Well, yes, I think we are." Sonata replied.

"I think I found that connection. You both have the same mindset." Sonata looked to Touya.

"We're going to be good friends, I can tell."

Standing outside, Sonata and Touya faced each other, stones in their right hands.

"It's like we're about to perform a mass Chaos Control." Touya said.

"Wrong universe, dude." The two held their stones forward, the other's being in front of their's.

"**POKEMON FUSION" **They said at the same time. Raising their stones up to the skies, the light exploded around them once more. The very same thing happened as the last time. Luxeon appeared.

"You know, We're changing the name" He told himself.

"To what?" He replied.

"Tounata, maybe? Or Sonaya."

"We like Tounata."

"Tounata it is" While the name 'dispute' happened, Kotoha just put her face into her hand and shook her head.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were brothers." A light invaded her eyes once again, and standing before her was the separation of Tounata. Sonata and Touya stood there holding each other up.

"It's still awesome!" Sonata shouted. The two hobbled their way back into the house and back up to their rooms where they promptly fell back asleep.

Sunlight filtered through the windows all throughout the house, signifying the morning has come. The beams made their way onto the face of the sleeping Luxray Breed, waking him from his slumber. Upon his right side was… another? There on his bed was Kotoha, sleeping soundly, as if she hadn't a peaceful sleep in ages. Her arm was draped over Sonata's stomach, locking him in place. Her flower crown was curled into a bud, keeping it from being crushed in her sleep. Her oversized shirt was hiked up a little, exposing a bit of her midriff. The leaves on her back seemed to shrivel down to palm size. She looked so… Photogenic? If that was the word to use? Her sleeping face was what anchored the look. It made Sonata's face heat a bit. He poked her in the cheek, maybe to wake her up. They were soft. Incredibly so. She roused from her sleep and started to stir, moaning a little bit. She and Sonata sat up, Kotoha stretching her arms and yawning. She rubbed the sleep out of her left eye, her right open slightly. It. Was. Cute. As. Hell. Sonata felt blood rush to his face as she spoke.

"Morning, Sonata. You sleep well?"

"Eh, uh… Yeah."

"That's good. You were shaking last night, like you were having a nightmare. I tried to calm you, but you pulled me into the bed. I just got comfy and fell asleep." She said with a drowsed voice. Sonata basically just wanted to squee 'Kawaii' and die. But he was a Luxray, he was too… dig… ni… fied… So he kept his urge to himself and tried to stand on the bed, getting away from Kotoha so as not to die from cuteness. Many a thing could have happened here, such as Sonata losing his balance and Knocking Kotoha to the floor, causing an extremely awkward situation, which didn't happen. Sonata had his feet now on the carpet of his room, making his way out of the room, probably to make breakfast for the family. Kotoha had stopped him with a gentle pull of the shirt.

"Where are ya going?" She asked through that cute slumbered voice.

"Breakfast." He replied, trying to get away.

"Grumpig bacon." She said. She must have gotten off balance as she fell off the bed at that moment. Sonata promptly left the room and went downstairs. In the living room was Eifia and Nymphia, once again playing on the WiiU. This time the game was Super Mario 3D World. Sonata paid it no mind as he prepared to go and make a simple breakfast. Or at least, try to. It ended… weird. The result is what Sonata called Scrambled Bullshit. It started as omelets that was universally enjoyed, and then it failed to flip… and then the recipe for Scrambled Billshit was born. Inside was green onions, tomatoes, some Miltank Cheddar, and it was delicious. Sonata lightning-ed some bacon to go with it, along with lightning fried toast.

"Foo-" He was cut off with a Nymphia holding a plate in her hand.

"Please?" She asked. Sonata obliged and filled her plate with the Scrambled Bullshit and things. Everyone else came for food, Allegretto being last, again.

"Hey."

"Morning."

"So, I heard you activated a fusion evolution with Touya?"

"Yes, and to be frank, it was awesome."

"Well, then. I already told your father. He asked if you were okay."

"If I breathe, I'm perfectly fine."

"That's what he told me about you. Determined, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that. I just don't like to think about what's happened to me. As long as my lungs draw nitrogen and oxygen from the skies around me, i'll be okay."

"Do you read a lot of fortune cookies? Seriously."

"No, I just have that kind of philosophy. Kind of like how I think that boobs and dick are awesome."

"Bisexual?"

"Homophobic around gay males."

"Isn't that a little closed minded?"

"I don't think so. Gay guys are awesome. Hell, one of the people I talked to and actually ENJOYED talking to back in the Marsen Region was gay. And by gay, I mean flaming, Ru Paul gay. He was one of the coolest guys I ever met, honestly. He just told me that he's gay, that's about it. I told him is that as long as he doesn't 'flame on' on me, we're cool."

"Fun."

"I guess. All I know is that Eifia is Bi, and she may or may not have taking a liking to me."

"Hm. My daughter is Bi. Sweet."

"You're proud of that?"

"I will always love my children, even if Touya is an idiot sometimes, Nymphia is a little too bubbly, Noyomi is a little too energetic, and Eifia is a bit of whatever she is. Even when she was just an Eevee, she's been looking like she's always thinking."

"You know, I've been wondering that. Why haven't you and Noyomi become Sylveon yet? Or at least Espeon or Umbreon? I can guess by the amount of 'loving' you two give each other, you two would have evolved."

"Well, I can't explain not becoming Espeon or Umbreon, but I can explain the Sylveon part, that being that neither of us can perform a fairy-type move. We like being Eevee, or at least I do. Also, you can say 'sex' around me. Nonoha and I are a little open about it"

"Wouldn't you want your kids to be the same as you?"

"Why would I do that? They are their own Half-Breeds. Nonoha and I decided that when our kids turn 14, they can choose to be what they want. Noyomi decided to stay the same, but she still has the option. Touya and Eifia are twins, Touya older, and they evolved around the same time. Nymphia is the youngest, so we babied her. She somehow learned Dazzling gleam, and evolved when she turned 12. We couldn't stop her, then."

"Do you know much about Tracey or Ashlii?"

"Just from what their parents told me. I'd rather you find out for yourself their stories." Allegretto started to walk away with his food, but stopped and stepped backwards.

"By the way, use protection when you, Kotoha, and Eifia finally get together." He whispered in Sonata's ear. Nonoha, Kotoha, and Eifia each threw their forks at him in respective succession.

"FUCKING PERVERT!" They all shouted. Sonata just sighed and shook his head. He crouched down to his Normal Type caretaker.

"You know, you kind of take away from the narrative every time you make an ass of yourselfwith those perverse things you tell me."

"Yes, but the readers don't know that."

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER LONG END CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE GO<strong>

**So, that took forever. For one of the days I haven't updated, I just wasn't inspired to do anything. So yeah.**

**I made a few fourth wall jokes. Yay.**

**Now to get to the real meat of the authors note. Because every one of them does that. To AFeralFurry, I fixed the name thing because, as you said, Luxeon is a little... meh. Does Tounata work? I like it, personally. You review every chapter I put out, and I appreciate them, a lot. hint hint everyone else.  
>HillianLink! You're doing well, I assume! That, and I guess we ARE swapping shout-outs a little much. We should do a collab sometime. Also, I would have asked for you to put one of the characters from this story into your new one, but that would seem redundant seeing as there already is Haru. Subtle, by the way. Really though, you shouldn't have mad respect for me, or put this story into your top five. It ain't that good.<strong>

**Is that it? You guys make me sad. REVIEW. Please, it means a lot to me, really. I'm going to go into the tall grass and grind reviews, and views. So review. Please. Would you kindly? (Use proper-ish punctuation) Yeah, what the parentheses said. I mean it. Tell me how I did. your opinions, your ANYTHING. Just, drop a review if that isn't a hassle. I know I'm kind of pushing it, but that's how I know how well a story is being received.**

**Anywhore, If you decided that you like the story, go ahead and leave it a follow. It makes it so you get an alert and an email whenever I decide to sit on my ass and type. If you REALLY like the story, leave a favorite on it. That's what means the most to me, knowing that you put this story into your expansive Favorites list.**

**That's it for my authors note. Thank you for reading. I love all off you. Hell, I could kiss you. Alas, I am text, and have an amazing girlfriend.**

**As always, Keep Sparki.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	9. Thoughts

CHAPTER 9 .:;:. Thoughts

With everyone finished eating and dishes in the mighty dishwasher, Sonata went back to the fridge to retrieve more green acid drinkstuffs. The can of amazing was always good for after a serious talk with someone. Especially someone as wise, if that is the word to describe him, as Allegretto. Sonata sat on the couch next to Eifia, who was still enjoying playing video games with Nymphia. It took him a while before he realized that Eifia had moved closer to Sonata. Close enough, she was, that she rested her head on Sonata's shoulder.

"Eifia, may I ask what you are doing?"

"Getting comfy."

"I see that."

"Why ask, then?"

"For I need to know whatt your intentions are."

"To take you and Kotoha into my room for some midday fun." Sonata took a sip from his can and passed an electric current into his right shoulder. It slightly zapped Eifia and she jolted away.

"Not happenin, sister." Sonata told her. He reached around and pulled her head back onto his shoulder.

"I will deny you sex, but I won't deny you comfort." He told her. Sonata felt a wire connect into his neck.

_[You are quite the nice guy, Sonata]_

_[I do what will make both I and others happy.]_

_[Why deny my offer?]_

_[To be frank, Allegretto.]_

_[Yes, my pervert of a father. It's weird to know that mother still loves that man to peices.]_

_[He told me to use protection should I decide to get with you and Kotoha, at the same time.]_

_[Yes, we heard that.]_

_[Not like you have condoms anywhere but your parents room.]_

_[Tracey thinks he can bring a girl home, so he has some in his room.]_

_[You're still not getting lucky.]_

_[You treat it as if you're afraid to have sex again.]_

_[I'm still a virgin. Hell, I haven't had my first kiss yet.]_

_[Well, I've had my first kiss, but i'm still virginal.]_

_[Then educate me on why you want me to wreck you.]_

_[Well, wreck isn't the word I would use. I would think it is more like 'Sonata, Please fuck me! I await only your cock!']_

_[Hot.]_

_[Still not getting your pants off?]_

_[Nope.]_

_[Damn.]_

_[Ha.]_

_[An Espeon Breed can dream, can't she?]_

_[Yes, she can. I find it kind of cute when you advance me. What's next, Surprise sleep sex?]_

_[Good Idea, Sonata.]_

_[I can set electric traps, you know.]_

_[I can disarm them with my powers.]_

_[Fuck.]_

_[We can.]_

_[Not happenin.]_

_[Sleep sex it is.]_

_[Why are you so determined to have sex with me?]_

_[I like hearing you deadpan reject me. I wish I could record it. It makes for some pretty good humor. It would make the perfect TV show.]_

_[If you were to write it, it would end up a hentai.]_

_[All Ages.]_

_[And then you would make an 18+ version to fuck with the Internet.]_

_[Most likely.]_

_[I would watch it.]_

_[You happen to like hentai?]_

_[Here and there.]_

_[We can go to my room someti-]_

_[If that sentence you are about to finish implies that I ram you, don't finish it.]_

_[Dammit! You can read me like a book!]_

_[Our thoughts ARE connected.]_

_[Yes, but for speech patterns, only.]_

_[I guess I'm good at reading people.]_

_[Maybe.]_

_[Can all psychic types do this wire thing?]_

_[I don't think so. I think that Nymphia can do it.]_

_[Oh god.]_

_[I said think, not know.]_

_[She's more bubbly than a RootBeerFloat.]_

_[Damn.]_

_[Yeah.]_

_[Haven't heard that analogy before.]_

_[I'm honestly surprised.]_

_[Everyone likes Nymphia. She's my adorable little sister.]_

_[Okay, I'll admit that she's cute.]_

_[Am I?]_

_[Every girl is beautiful. Just some not physically.]_

_[You failed to answer my question.]_

_[Yes, you're cute.]_

_[At this rate, I think I might look at you as something other than a sex toy.]_

_[That's blunt.]_

_[My parents gave us 16000 Poke so they can have sex. They literally told us that it's sex time, handed us the money and told us to get out. I think I get my bluntness from somewhere close.]_

_[True.]_

_[You know, on the topic of love, I think Kotoha might have a crush on you.]_

_[To be frank, I could see that.]_

_[You could?]_

_[I wouldn't mind going out with her.]_

_[Aww, where would I get my release from, then]_

_[I dunno. Go rape Ashlii while she's sleeping?]_

_[She's straight.]_

_[Thought she's bi with how perverted she is.]_

_[I'm more perverted than she.]_

_[Fun.]_

_[Indeed.] _Kotoha came over to the couch and sat down to Sonata's left. She scooted closer to Sonata and rested her head on his left shoulder.

"Kotoha, Are you just getting comfy, as well?"

"I guess." She said. She nuzzled his shoulder and sighed.

_[I can see that she is doing as I.]_

_[Yes, Eifia. I can see that.]_

"Say, are we doing anything today?" Kotoha asked. It was a question to be answered, soon to be so as Eifia unlinked herself from Sonata's mind.

"We could get dressed, look decent, and go around town. Loiter." She answered.

"I'd be up for that." Nymphia said. She had paused the game she was playing. It was actually surprising how Eifia could keep up with Super Mario 3D World and keep up a conversation with Sonata.

"So, get dressed?" Kotoha asked. Sonata got up and swung his tail.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go into town. Nothing better to do, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>FUCK MY LIFE<strong>

**WRITING CLOSING SEGMENT OF AUTHORS NOTE**

**LAPTOP DIED BECAUSE WON'T BE ON UNLESS CHARGER IS IN**

**FUCKING CAT (He knocked the plug)**

**Anywhore, welcome to the endslate that's usually kind of long. But this ain't no YuriOfWind. Fuck, that guy has really long endslates. Anyway, This is chapter 9 of _Built for Half-Breeds_. Fun. I personally see this as the start of how Eifia might fall for Sonata. It seems as though Kotoha and Sonata are interested in each other. Hmmmm? Well, that was obvious. I honestly don't know whose arc to start first. I really don't. I WANTED to start Eifia's first, but I realized that I have barely touched on Nymphia and Tracey. I should do that. So that's why we're nine chapters in and we haven't started on any one persons storyline. Izzat Bad? Izzat good? What? I dunno. My baby kitten Mayhem is loving my legs right now, so I guess I can start the question time, of which I barely get any.**

**Miss, or Sir, Piscillini asks about the fusions. I have no clue what's going to happen with those. I'll be sure to NOT gloss over them, as I think they are fucking awesome, but I don't know what the hell is going to happen. I write these chapters as I go, I never plan them. SO, sorry if it's not the answer you want, but it's the one I have.**

**You happen to like the story? GO ahead and follow it so you can get updates when I decide to sit on my ass and write. You REALLY like the story? Go ahead and drop a favorite. It means a lot, to me at least, that you put my story into your expansive favorite list. Want to ask me a question? You can leave a review down there in the review box. Not like you need MY permission, though. You can even tell me how I did! Yay. Questions can also go into PM's, if that's your thing.**

**Ladies, Gentleman, And AFeralFurry, I leave you. As always, Keep Sparki.**

**You know I love you Feral, that was a joke. Albeit a bad one.**

**-SonataHarukaTsuzihri VII**


	10. That's The Power Of Love

CHAPTER 10 .:;:. That's the Power of Love

The four, Eifia, Kotoha, Nymphia, and Sonata, were all set to go do what they wanted to do, wherever that happened to be. None of them were legal to drive anywhere. Even if they were, there were only two cars: The Bitchin Truck and that black car Allegretto drove. Tracey was really protective of his Bitchin Truck, even though it technically wasn't a truck in the first place. The quartet of Half-Breeds went down the driveway of the house, but not before Sonata could be a show-off. He had learned a trick off the internet whereas he could charge lightning around his shoes and essentially create hover-skates. Made of lightning. He let the girls go ahead of him while he rubbed his hands together. Creating a yellow string between his hands, he placed his left hand on his stomach and his right hand onto his chest, effectively charging the two parts of his shot the waves down into his feet, creating a small field of static between it and the cement he was on. He started to float, almost losing his balance. He leaned forward and it made him move forward. He zipped past the girls, startling them quite a bit. Circling them, he stopped behind every one of them, placing his hands on their backs, jolting them a little bit before sending the electricity down their legs and into lightning skates like his. He could have placed his hands on their chests, but he was probably sure that he would get a slap from Kotoha, a seductive look/comment from Eifia, and Nymphia most likely blushing profusely and grabbing her chest as if to hide herself. Sonata wouldn't tread that path. But he would make the trip to wherever the hell they were going a lot easier. He kind of wanted to do a backflip over some things, but he wasn't acrobatic enough to do any sort of thing like that. With that, everyone was skating down the street, happiness strewn across their faces. Nymphia was actually the one who had a hard time standing on them. She was doing her best to balance herself, but ultimately fell down. Her skates dishcharged and she was left with no cool way of transportation.

_Doh, fuck it._ Sonata thought as he turned around in place and slid back to his fairy companion. She was slightly standing, now, the perfect position for what Sonata was about to do. He whirled behind her, crouched down and placed an arm at the bend of her knee. The other arm went to her back, and he swept her off her feet, literally. She was now being held bridal-style by a Luxray.

"I got ya, Princess." He said, looking down into her eyes for a moment. She covered her face with her hands, steam basically emitting from behind them. This made Sonata giggle a bit. Now, with everyone completely mobile for the most part, they skated into Oriaunis City.

Oriaunis City can basically be described as a giant circle. The center of the city held the Battle Station, the only real Gym-like place in the Soken Region. The Marsen Region and Soken region may as well be one whole thing, much like Kanto and Johto. The only thing that really kept them apart was a mountain range that had to be bridged by train. The forest that Sonata had previously went through was the end of the Marsen Region and the beginning of the Soken Region. The Soken Region wasn't really that big, so teenagers who wanted to become League Challengers not only had to get their Trainer's License, AND a passport to the Marsen Region. It must have been hard on them. Outside the Battle Station, though, were a variety of establishments to be entered and used at the leisure of people and their friends who are still people. Oriaunis City had a majority of shops that were run by Half-Breeds. Of course, the city housed regular humans who were Pokemon owners, but they never saw the Half-breeds as some sort of oppressor, seeing as they're half human as well. What was the point in hating what they themselves helped to create? Oriaunis City was basically called the Half-Breed center of the world. This was essentially why Half-Breed Academy was built there. It was in a place where they would most easily be accepted in. Sonata and the others arrived and tried to make sense of where they were going. The city, again, was a large circle of a place. Split into four districts, each had their own flair to go along with it. The north quadrant was called the Up district. This was the place where most of the technology stores lie. It's called the up district because of it's largest store, Up-Down Games. It's a joke of it being the UP-town, as it was the upmost part on the map. It was also a joke on the +Control Pad of gaming consoles and handhelds and such. The westmost portion was the Educators District. There lie Half-Breed Academy. A Primary, Junior High, and regular High school was sprinkled in. A community college was there too. South was the Cloud District. It was the NORMAL shopping place of the city. Restaurants, shopping centers, whatever the place, it was there. East was the residential district. There were houses, apartments, trailers, mobile homes, all that and a bag of chips. The group decided to get a feel for how the school they were attending was. Eifia has a clue of where to go there, while the rest of them had no clue. It was a while before they reached the place, so they stopped and grabbed something to drink on the way there. Having entered through the Residential District, they had to go around through the Cloud District. For some reason, only the Cloud and Up Districts are connected directly to the Battle Station. The other districts are technically connected, but mainly by alleyways and such. Those of which, Eifia didn't know. It was a good hour walk until they made it to the Educator District, so it was another fifteen minutes until the Academy. Sonata had his hands behind his head, walking directly next to Kotoha and Nymphia. Somehow, the conversation topic was put onto their first kiss status.

"Have you had your first kiss yet, Sonata?" Kotoha asked. Her flower crown was emitting another sweet smell. It was like an intoxicating perfume, but she naturally created it by her own chemicals that mixed in her flower crown and slowly pumped out, utterly relaxing anyone who inhaled it's wonderful bouquet. It made tea taste really good, actually.

"I haven't. Eifia here tried to get it though." He replied.

"You know, the offer still stands, Sonata." Eifia said.

"Not happenin, sister." He replied in the same deadpan tone that he gave her that morning.

"I haven't really had my first kiss, either." Kotoha said under a giggle. Eifia stopped and grabbed Kotoha by the arms, putting them in a way as if they were dancing.

"I can take that first kiss, if you don't mind a woman kissing you."

"Eifia, I may be pansexual, but i'm not all that interested in you." She said with a few sweat beads forming on her face. Eifia drew her face closer.

"But the interest is there, right?" Sonata took this time to put a little jolt into his Psychic companion. She stepped back one and muttered a word of pain.

"I'll stay away from your girlfriend, fine." She told him.

"While I'm sure neither of us would mind dating each other, I don't think it's going to happen any time soon." Sonata said. Kotoha had a blush dust across her face right quick.

"How the hell did you know I had a crush on you?" She asked.

"...Because you just told me. Trust me, i'm not special. You don't want to date a guy like me. Touya is a much better guy than I am."

"Hey, I'd think all of us here would gladly be your girlfriend, Sonata. Including me, obviously." Nymphia said. It might have been the most he heard out of her. since he got there.

"Oh come on. I've been here for three days and every girl but your mother and Noyomi have said that something relating to me being liked by them. Come on, I'm not that interesting!"

"I wouldn't say so. You can make sandwiches of the gods, you're one of the nicest and funniest guys I've ever met, you're pretty cute, you're an amazing DJ, you're a formidable fighter, and you can activate Pokemon Fusion. What can't you do?" Eifia inquired.

"You do realize that those are surface things? Sure they may be a thing to admire in a person, but you can't mistake that for the beginnings of love. You can't base love of any sort off of something you admire in someone. It's false. Falling in love is a ride. Like a rollercoaster, it has ups, downs, upside what the fucks. It's something you can't predict. You can convince yourself that you love another person, but the attachment you feel to another may be the one you want to have for the rest of your life. You want that other person to be as happy aas can be, even if it's with someone else. And if they love you back, they'll need to realize it before you're gone."

"You say that as if you've loved someone before." Nymphia chimed.

"I can't say that I have. I just know what real love is like. You have to know so that you know what to do when you eventually find it. But that's the thing, you won't know what real love is like until you experience it. It's impossible to predict who you'll fall for. You may have standards for who you want to be with, but that may change as time goes on. You say that I have all of these positive qualities, but look at them as negative, too. You say that I can make a sandwich of the gods? Luck. Nicest and funniest guys you've met? Well, I could just know nothing about being mean or rude. The humor must come from it being subjective. I'm one of the more ugly guy's when I was in normal school, for humans. I'm not an amazing DJ. Have you ever listened to MetroGnome? He's a good DJ. Or The Living Tombstone. I just know how to add distortion and make macros. Fighter? Yeah, being teased in school for having a tail, for having ears like this, kind of makes you fight back a little bit. I tried to play them off as accessories. My tail I didn't really have control over until I was ten. I had to will myself to not let my ears twitch. It was hard work, and now they barely move. I got into fights with kids who attacked me with sticks. Of course, conveniently there were other sticks around, so I fought them back. Playing a lot of Zelda helped me push them back. I actually won the fight with a spin attack. I was bruised and a little bloody coming home. My mom wished she knew healing wish. A day in bed was worth seeing her child without pain. My dad knew that it must be hard, being a half-breed. I don't know why I never went off on them for being one or the other. I'm both. Being a half-breed back where I was was unheard of. At least, that was what it was like in Valdevaan Town. The gym leader, Nalrein, was who introduced my Dad to Allegretto. It was that meeting that I am able to be with you three, today. Away from bullies, away from hate." Sonata explained. By the time he was done with his story, they were at the school.

"You know, shouldn't you have saved the life story to be pieced together across multiple chapters, maybe pulling it all together in a flashback, or you telling the entire thing to the family when you have some sort of breakdown?" Nymphia asked.

"You know, fourth wall jokes aren't always funny." Sonata replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the end slate. It's just about midnight as I start this Author's note, listening to Weird Al, whose songs pushed me through the chapter. Yeah, That man is awesome. Like how watching someone from NormalBoots will always put me in a good mood. I don't know why, but it happens. This chapter was originally going to include a detailed kiss scene in it between you know who. Unless you don't. I ain't telling you. Figger it out fer yeself, cause I'm an asshole. CUE THE MUSIC!<strong>

**...**

**...**

**Sound system is broken. Fuck.**

**Dammit, I hate when I have to spend money to fix that thing. I wish I could make money off of doing these fanfictions, or my art. That would be fucking awesome. If you wish to see My or My Amazing Girlfriends art things, you can go to the mighty fine Deviantart, and look up The Three Pencils. It would be awesome of you guys to at least check us out.**

**On to the commercial, of which you might like. If you happen to support _TsullianLink_, than you can go and read a Fanfiction called _Two Lives_, which is in the Pokemon, Rated _M_ section of Fanfiction. It is a collaboration between me, Sonata, and Link, of HillianLInk. Of course, saying that means there is someone else other than B******, but that's not true. I censor his real name because I'm sure he doesn't want ME to tell you what it is. Yeah, I know his real name because It's on his profile and many other places that I know and I hope you don't, for he is a good guy, and I wish no bad to him. I hope you the best, Link. really I do.**

**Anywhore, if you happen to like this chapter, or the story in whole, go ahead and follow it. You'll get an email or an alert on FF whenever I sit on my ass and update. If you REALLY like the story, go ahead and drop a favorite. That's an amazing thing you do, letting this story into your expansive favorites list. It means a lot! If you want to tell me how I did, please Review. I IMPLORE you to do say. It means an actual lot, to me at least, that you type a review in that review box. Please do it, It's how I assess how well I did at a glance. But, that's cool**

**Also, Feral. You don't have to ask to use Half-Breeds. In order to get where I got it essentially, go and read _Hold the Heathen Hammer High__. _It's a great story, albeit long, and religous a bit, but it's bearable because S/he bashes it, so fucking hard. At least to the Westboro Baptist Church.  
><strong>

**As Always, Keep Sparki.**

**~Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	11. So Was it good?

CHAPTER 11 .:;:. So… Was it good?

The four were at the gates of the school, ready to check it out, even though it was only about 3 weeks to the school actually opening for actual school use. The gates were two separate pieces that slid into the walls and bound together by a simple lock. Nymphia was able to use her ribbon to bust the lock. Sonata wanted to be a showoff once again, but maybe less flashy. He drove his hand into the opening between the gates and thrust it to the side, making a loud clang. Right before impact, Sonata put his foot on the other gate and kicked it into its hole in the wall.

"Flashy." Kotoha said. They walked through the gates and into the mini courtyard the school had before the main building. To the left there was a building with the word 'THEATRE' written above its double door. There seemed to be people within, proven by Sonata seeing figures move beyond the glass. Right of them was a more official building, the words 'CLASSROOM HALL' above ITS doors. The middle building had an entire wall of glass windows, inside being a cafeteria of sorts. Walking in, the room was a square attached to a semi-circle. The Semi-Circle was where the students got their food, evident by the closed metal sheets in the windows. Metal pieces acted as stands to place trays on when moving down the line. Circular tables were in their storage position along the walls, making the place less crowded. A door was at the left, leading to a sheltered path to the Theatre. To the right were actual halls guarded by large doors. There were stairs in the middle of the room that crossed with each other, obviously leading to the second floor, which was a balcony overlooking the first. Sonata took a look around and just let the place soak in.

"I think high-school anime spoiled my expectations, to be honest." He said.

"Well, I need to explore the place too since i'll be a sophomore here!" Nymphia chimed. She was positively excited. Her pink and white dress bounced with her every movement. It was Pink for the most part, her Bust being covered by a large white stripe. White lace frills were at its hem, signifying that she was, in fact, a Sylveon.

"You know, when you guys evolved, did you just lose an interest for the color brown and get a sudden likeing to the colors matching your species?" He asked. He was always a Luxray, so there was no doubt about that. Touya being an Eevee and liking black and wearing a lot of black seemed normal, Tracey was a Flygon, Allegretto and Nonoha were already Eevees, and they wore a lot of brown, same for Noyomi. It was just a thought.

"You know, I never really thought about it. When I evolved, at least, my clothes changed with my evolution." Eifia tugged at her shorts after saying that.

"That's... different. I wasn't born a Shinx, so I don't know what it's like to evolve." Sonata started. He still liked to wear clothes matching his species, for some reason. When it was stated that there was little variety in his clothes, it was meant in taht he had 3 changes of his original outfit, along with a couple shirts, and a couple pairs of pants. Nothing really... different.

"Just a random thought." He said, waving his hand across his face. They all started to walk to the learning halls. There isn't much to say about how it looks. It's a hallway with doors leading into classrooms. What do you say about it? Eifia was explaining how textbooks were the size of a regular notebook, so they can be carried everywhere. Which is why the space for classrooms was able to be maximized. Eifia led them to her previous classroom: 9A. Which meant the ninth room on the A-floor. There were 6 technical floors in the school. A, B, and C floors recognized the main halls in the two story building. A and B being on the first story and B and C being on the second. B rooms were large lecture halls for testing and other uses. The Gym was a B room. D floor was the fine arts sector of the school. Things such as Art classes, Culinary Art classes, things like that were there. E floor was for the music section. Guitar classes, Band Classes, Orchestra, Choir, all of that. F was for the Theatre. Simple as that. Eifia slid the door open to her old classroom, letting everyone see a regular room full of desks. There was a small platform with a whiteboard on the wall behind it, a podium in the middle. Desks were set up in 4 rows with 5 desks each. It was a 20 person class.

"The school makes damn sure that classes don't get overfilled while everyone gets classes they want. Though, they can't really do a whole lot about the Training classes." Eifia explained. Going further, it was brought to light that gym class is not for physical education and the like. It was more for teaching Half-Breeds how to utilize their powers effectively. The weapon training provided didn't cost money because the guy who teaches it works for free and makes the weaponry himself. Well, it was more of a family that taught the class. Since nearly everyone there was a Half-Breed, Pokemon could freely teach things, be guests, etc, etc. The weaponry class was taught by a family of Conkeldurr. The coach, so to speak was a Conkeldurr, his two sons being a Gurdurr and a Timburr. They made and fashioned the weapons properly and gave them out to the students. Of course, they were kept at the school for safety reasons. Everyone took the class, reasons being that it doubles as the actual gym class. Half of the current roster would work on channeling for the day, the other working at weapon training. The locker rooms were under the gym, a concrete layer under the floorboards so that the noise doesn't travel. Enough about the gym, though. The four left the classroom and made their way back into the cafeteria, heading up the stairs into the gym. There were already 3 other figures there. One was a gray and pink creature holding a large piece of wood. The second was combating the first, bearing the same color scheme and holding a giant gurder. The third was sitting on the sidelines, still bearing the same color scheme as the other two, but with two massive pieces of stone next to him. He had his arms crossed with his gaze at the other two.

"Sir Con-kel?" Eifia questioned. The large one turned to the quartet and his gaze perked.

"Eifia! It's been a while!" He said in a deep voice. He put his fists on the floor and started walking to them.

"What brings you here?" He asked, a smile peering across his face.

"I'm showing my frieinds and sister around so they know where to go." Eifia replied. She motioned to the other three and they waved to him.

"Guys, this is Sir Con-Kel. He runs the weapons program and teaches gym classes here. He's a Conkeldurr." She said, pointing to him. The Pokemonmade his way to Sonata and stood on his two legs. He was slightly taller and peered into his eyes.

"You like swords, Luxray?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. They are my weapon of choice." He replied.

"I've got a thing for you to try, come with me." Con-kel motioned for Sonata to follow, Sonata doing just that. He was led to a room behind the gym that had a mass amount of wooden weapons hanging off the walls. One in particualr struck his fancy, though. On the wall was a simple sheild and a crest like form. Vertically placed right behind it was a wooden sword.

"Take it, boy. Give it swing." Con-kel told him. Sonata made his way to the weapon and pulled it off the bindings. The sword was sheated within the shield itself, the single handle of the sheild being on a lockable swivel. Sonata took hold of the sheilds grip and swung THAT around. It was like a combat sheild. He unlocked the swivel and it spun downward. Sonata focused some of his power into it and made it spin. It felt... Good. Locking it in its upright position, Sonata grabbed the blade inside and swung it outward. He sheathed it and turned to the Conkeldurr.

"Got any targets?"

Moments later, there was only a single body in the main gym floor. Sonata stood with the newly named Hero Sheild on his arm. Con-kel pulled a lever and a seemingly living sandbag with long black beads for eyes dropped from the floor. It looked unharmed, so Sonata concluded that he was supposed to hit this thing. Sonata grabbed the sword and pulled it out, holding it upright behind him. He dashed to the sandbag, performing a single upward slash. Sonata dashed back to his original position, now starting to spin the sheild. The sword was still in his hand, being held relaxed at his side. Sonata pulled his sheild arm back and threw it at the bag, a string of lightning connecting his hand to the flying sheild. It hit the bag and was pulled back to him with ease. Sonata then decided it was flashy time. He tossed his sword into the air, his sheild following after. He focused into his legs and shot upward next to his flying weaponry. Sword spinning at his left, he grabbed it his right hand and let gravity do the work. He sword raised, it sliced into the sandbag, splitting it slightly. He jumped to his original position and held his sword up. As unlikely as it was, the sheild fell right onto the sword perfectly, sheathing the sword. Sonata replaced his left hand with the grip of the sheild and breathed outward.

"Ma'boy! Excellent work with a blade there!" Con-kel exclaimed. He was obviously happy with what Sonata had performed.

"Never seen something that good in my life."

"I have a hard time believing that." Sonata replied.

"Because it's a lie. But still, it was a great technique."

"Thanks, Old man."

"Hey now, I'm not old. 62 Isn't old."

"Alright then. Just don't mind if I call you 'Old Man' from now on, Sir Con-kel."

"You'll be 'Ma boi' then, alright?"

"You got it." The two seemed to be good friends in an instant. The camera zooms in on Kotoha giving a small sigh. She turns to Eifia who was sitting next to her.

"What do we see in him?" She asked with a smile.

"He's fun to be around. He just has an air about him, ya know?" She replied. Her tone was soft, much like how a mother would speak.

"He's kinda cute too." Nymphia spoke. Eifia and Kotoha got a small blush across their faces at that statement.

"You're honest." Kotoha said.

"We were all thinking it." Nymphia retorted.

"Well, it's not like we're in love or something... yet." Eifia whispered. Kotoha caught wind of it, as did Nymphia.

"Now that he's living with us, I don't know how short that time is going to be." Nymphia mumbled.

"He'll have to choose out of four of us..." Kotoha said. Eifia and Nymphia looked at her. They looked down to their laps, a saddening look coming across their faces.

"Well, being Half-Breeds, I don't think that the laws of Humans apply to us!" Nymphia said, standing. Kotoha seemed to ponder over the thought.

"So you're saying that we can commit adultery without it being illegal? None of our hearts will be broken?"

"Yes! We just have to make him love all of us!" Nymphia said with cheer. Kotoha stood as well.

"Listen, we're not even sure if this is more than a crush! How can we talk about commiting to legal adultery!"

"Can it be called that? It's not like we would he would be cheating on us."

"That's not the point! Isn't love supposed to be between two people, no matter the gender?"

"Yes, but you see, we're not people. We're not Pokemon either. We're... Half-Breeds. We can be tried as humans for doing things humans would do to be arrested, but we can't be arrested for doing stuff a Pokemon would do. Besides, it's not like Polygamy is illegal anywear in these regions." Nymphia said.

"POLYGAMY! When did we get on the topic of marriage!" Kotoha had to stop herself from shouting that.

"Well, it's an extension of being in a harem, you know."

"We never decided on being in a harem! He's not going to have sex with us every night!"

"He very well could. We all know Eifia would enjoy it."

"Don't bring me into this! Though, the idea of having sex with him does sound fun."

"Are you two high? We can't start feeding the idea that he'll start getting freaky with all of us!"

"Why not? Will you enjoy it as much as Eifia and I will?"

"YOU LITTLE PERVERTS!" Kotoha actually shouted that.

"You alright over there?" Sonata shoutasked.

"Fine!" Eifia replied.

"Seriously though! We don't even love him! We met about 4 days ago. This is no Disney Movie!"

"Well, we can start falling for him, right? When we know for sure that we are one-hundred percent in love with the Luxray, we'll start talking about fucking him, okay? For now, we'll stop the idea of being in a harem and getting him to fall for all of us. Sound good to you, Flower pants?" Kotoha had never heard flower pants from anyone before. It wasn't insulting more than... acceptable. She was a flower pants. Her natural skirt was shaped like a flower. She wasn't wearing that though. She decided to go with a very loose pair of short shorts with black tights underneath.

"...Fine." She replied. Nymphia got up from where she sat and walked over to Sonata who was still enjoying his bonding time with Con-kel. She touched Sonata on the shoulder. He turned to her and she placed her hands on his face. She closed her eyes and pulled his head downward their lips meeting.

_WHAT THE!_ Many thoughts were going on in his head, but there were so many R-rated words that many, many people no matter the age would be offended.

_Her lips are so warm _He thought. His hands didn't know what to do. She pulled away from him and looked at his eyes. A smile came across her face as the normal cheer in her voice popped out.

"So that's what one of those is like. That was amazing." She said before returning to the fuming Kotoha and Eifia.

"Kotoha, do you know Poison Sting, still?" She asked her just as angry companion. Kotoha made a purple aura appear from her hand, becoming a purplish needle.

"Why yes... I do!" She said while stepping toward Nymphia.

"OH SWEET ARCEUS SPARE ME!" Nymphia shouted as she bounded to the door.

"GET YOUR SEXY FAIRY ASS BACK HERE SIS! KOTOHA!"

"RIGHT!" The two shouted as they ran after her.

"You think that you own sister has a nice butt?"

"Come now, I think that my mother has a nice rack and that my brother is hot."

"You have to live with those girls?" Con-kel asked Sonata. Sonata had a hand to his lips, trying to make heads or tails of what the hell just happened.

"Old-Man, I think I'm going to die tonight."

"Keep the Hero Sheild for safety. I trust you, Ma Boi."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy SHIT! I took ma SHWEET ASH TAME writing this chapter. Yeah, I know, my first ten chapters came out left and right. For good reason. I had an Idea on what to do. This chapter came in pieces because... I am doing a playthrough of Moemon Emerald on Youtube! YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH No you won't hear my voice. I has no mic. But I try to entertain people with funny annotations and shiz. That takes a lot out of me, so don't be surprised that if now on, my updates are a liiiitle more spaced out. Yeah, I apologize for that, but this is how I make money. AdSense I love you. If you ever feel the need to watch the first three episodes, go ahead and look up [shushiroto] On dat Youtube. I have to ask that you keep ads on because that is how I get paid. That or Patreon. Would you guys support me doing a Patreon? Food costs money, yo. My parents do all they can, but we do need help. I dunno.<strong>

**Anywhore, This chapter came also to you by Fire Emblem 7: Blazing Sword and Sno-Caps the candy. I am enjoying them right now while I type this. Fuck all, man, these are good.**

**Anyway, quick shout-out to my internet friends HillianLink and AFeralFurry. You guys are awesome. I love you guys. I could kiss you, but alas, I am text. That and this text has a very amazing girlfriend. EscapingTheFate? I love you! **

**Anyway, if you happen to like this chapter and all the chapters before PUH-LEASE consider dropping the story a FOLLOW. Get an update whenever the hell I decide to sit on my ass, listen to Vocaloid and write. Also consider dropping a favorite because that would be fucking awesome. 34 and hopefully counting! Also, please leave a review please. I needs to know how I do on these stories. Tell me how terrible (Or how 'good') I did in there and you get virtual Skittlez FREE with a 1.00 purchase here at the Pokemon District of the Fanfiction Corporation. Fuck.**

**Anyway, as always, Keep Sparki.**

**P.S, Feral? Link? In all seriousness, we should just go on skype and find each other. Have a grand ol' time trying to pry each-others brains apart. We could also send pictures to each other.**

**Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	12. At Home

CHAPTER 12 .;:;. At home.

Everyone said their goodbyes to the Conkeldurr family and decided to head home for dinner purposes. Nymphia had to be taken to a nearby Pokemon Center to heal her of the poison she was hit with. Well, her status was normal, but she had taken a two times damamge from Kotoha's poison sting. Eifia was holding her down while Kotoha stuck her with a few needles. It wasn't a full on stab, just a simple poke. But since [PoisonSting] was an obviously poison typed move, it had hurt. Nymphia was was taken to the Pokemon Center and healed up all well and good, but she was still knocked out. In this world, Half breeds sustaining major injuries were taken to a Human hospital since their anatomy was very similar to that of a regular Human. For damage done by Pokemon moves, they had to be taken to a Pokemon Center to get fully healed and going. Nymhpia was soundly unconcious on Sonata's back, muttering some things in her sleep.

"Did you really have to hit her with a two times effective move?" Sonata asked. He wasn't complaining about carrying her, since she was rather light, it was the fact that they kind of overreacted.

"She stole your first kiss!" Kotoha exclaimed. She was probably still angry about this fact.

"It was also hers. It must have taken a lot of courage for her to just walk up to me and kiss me."

"That doesn't excuse her from doing it! I was going to-" Kotoha covered her mouth.

"Oh, so you want to kiss me, too?"

"Well, yeah. The both of us do..." She looked away at that statement. Sonata sighed and spoke his mind.

"Okay, I'll kiss you." Eifia and Kotoha looked at him wide eyed at that sentence.

"No joke?" Eifia asked.

"No joke. I'll put Nymphia in her bed so she can sleep off the poison... And I'll kiss you guys. I might as well end this so that you don't hurt Nymphia again. Just know that this means nothing. We're not going to start dating, and Eifia? It doesn't mean we'll have sex." They both blushed when he said that. He meant every word he said, and he WOULD kiss them if it meant putting an end to all this... what was the word? Malice? Well, Eifia couldn't hate her sister. No'one can really hate Nymphia, really. She was for one; Cute and two; just lovable. Not to say that the other two girls before him weren't cute, just that these two reasons were why no'one can hate Nymphia. If you saw her, you'd just want to give her a hug. Enough about Nymphia, though. Eifia hailed down a taxi and everyone was piled in. With everyone in the car, they were taken home with the sun setting behind them.

The house came into view as the dark blue of night just started to come across the sky. Sonata payed the driver and picked up Nymphia from the back. They walked through the door one by one, beign greeted by the rest of the family. Nonoha, who was in the kitchen, looked to them as she said her "Welcome back." She noticed Nymphia on her back and immediately went to her.

"Oh my Arceus what happened?" She asked. The explanation was that she was hit by a wayward poison sting while some trainer was training. That was redundant. Sonata made his way up the stairs to the door with a Sylveon emblazoned on it. Opening it let Sonata see a simple room of pink. It wasn't a mess of bubblegum pink and all the shades of Red and White mixed together... It was just a room that felt very girly. Sonata placed Nymphia on her bed and slightly stroked her hair.

"Good night, Nymphia." He said before leaving the room. He went back downstairs to sit next to everyone on the couch. Allegretto and Nonoha were in the kitchen, making something that smelled awesome. Ashlii was the first to ask questions.

"So, what actually happened?" She asked.

"None of us believe the crap about a wayward Poison Sting. Cough it up." Tracey deadpanned.

"Well, we were at the school. Met Sir Con-Kel. Got an off the Hiz-Aus shield/sword thing. Did something awesome. Nymphia came and kissed me. Eifia and Kotoha here chased her down and stuck her with a [PoisonSting]. Just the tip, though. Eifia also said she has a sexy fairy ass." Sonata explained. He said it so nonchalantly that even he was surprised.

"So what if I think my little sister is sexy? In all honesty, Tracey there is cute, Ashlii is HOT, My twin brother is hot, Sonata is cute, my older sister is VERY cute, my little sister is cute/sexy/whatever, and Kotoha here is very adorable." Eifia said. At least she was honest.

"I know I'm hot. I can drive just about anything. Cars, small boats, hovercrafts, motorcycles." Tracey started. Sonata felt the need to be an asshole, though.

"But you can't ride a girl. Oh shit!" Sonata slapped his hands on the coffee table, stood, and thrust his hands into the air.

"Fuckin' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" He shouted. Everyone started laughing at what he just said. Tracey was probably laughing the hardest out of all of them.

"That is a good burn. Gonna need a full restore for that shit." He said in between bursts of laughter. Everyone started to calm down, some wiping tears from their eyes.

"Anyway, you guys eaten, yet?" Tracey asked. He was still trying to get everything out of him. It may not have /sounded/ funny, but it was to them. Sonata, Eifia, and Kotoha all said their no's and each got up to go into the kitchen. Sonata opened with,

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Nonoha and Allegretto both responded with,

"That's my husband/wife you're talking 'bout there." Sonata chuckled a bit at the sentence.

"We made sausage and pota-"

"Where!?" Sonata shouted. Nonoha parted and pointed to the fridge. Sonata bolted to the mighty case of cold and retreived a plastic bag filled with a cut and fried sausage and potato dish. It looked greasy and delicious. Was that fried egg? Oh yeah, that was fried egg. Sonata immediately grabbed three bowls and filled them. He heated his first and threw the other two in at the same time. He took his bowl and a fork and engorged himslef on the contents. Arceus, he loved potatoes. The sausage provided a nice meaty contrast to the starchy vegetable of POTATO. He has an unnatural obsession with potatoes. Like his unnatural obsession with Lilligants, what? Yes, Sonata had an extreme liking towards the Pokemon Lilligant. Well, it was more he had an obsession with the Pokemon itself. And all the art. He has a directory in his computer dedicated to the Pokemon.

"You just reaaally like potatoes, don't you?" Allegretto asked.

"I blame my Luxray of a mother. She couldn't get enough of the things, got my dad hooked... And I must have inherited it." Sonata explained. He still shoved the meat and potato microwaved dinner into his face. He was finally finished after a second helping of the stuffs. The girls were done with their first helping and placed their dishes in the sink, along with his. Sonata decided to take a shower and cleanse himself of the grime of todays actions.

The bathroom could be explained as such. It's a 10x10 room that has it's bathtub separated from the shower heads. The bathtub was usually filled with hot water, a filter separating the crap from the water and re-flowing the water back into the tub. The water is usually only drained when it's being cleaned. Sonata was finished with his washing and was just brushing his teeth. Yes, he does that in the shower because convenience. Not like it matters. At least he doesn't do it in the actual tub. THAT is gross. He left the bath after his body was cleansed and dressed himself, a towel being shaken through his hair. He was shirtless and in a pair of black sweatpants, his tail roaming free. He wagged it back and forth to stretch it out once more. He entered the small changing room that was before the actual bath that Kotoha had walked in on him in. If that sentence made sense. Sonata walked out to see Eifia and Kotoha standing just before the door.

"Come on, let's go to my room. I need a shirt." He said as he technically retired to his room.

Kotoha and Eifia were sitting on their knees on Sonata's bed. Sonata was sitting at his desk, tablet pen in his hand.

"So, I kiss you guys... no more anger?" He asked.

"Well, it was more of a spur of the moment thing. We'll apologize later." Eifia said. Kotoha simply nodded and Sonata stood up, placing the stylus in his hand into his pocket.

"Just... Don't be angry at her. And you guys better apologize. I know you just said you would, but I still have to make that clear. Last thing. This never happened, alright?" Sonata told them. He had a hand on his hip. Of course, he would enjoy every minute of kissing the girls in front of him, but he still didn't know why he made it sound like an obligation. Any guy would be lucky to even hold their hands, or call them their friends. He was happy to be LIVING with them. Eifia got up first and walked over to Sonata. They closed in on each other slowly, Eifia stopping and closing her eyes. Sonata placed his hands on her waist, her hands finding their way to rest on his torso. Their faces moved closer and closer, now mere centimetres apart. Sonata closed his eyes as he felt milky flesh touch his lips. He and Eifia were... kissing. Her lips were soft, and Sonata was tasting the light flavor of Rawst Berries upon his lips. It felt... good. Eifia pulled away, much to Sonata's dismay. If kisses were like that all the time, he could get used to it. He opened his eyes to see the face of Eifia, now blushing a deep shade of red. It was absolutely adorable.

"I thought you said you've had your first kiss?" He questioned.

"I...I lied." She said while putting a finger to her lips. She put her face in her hands as she took her spot back in the bed. Kotoha got up next, slowly making her way to Sonata. She moved her body even closer to his, placing her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes too, seeming to surpress a deep blush. She pulled herself up, being considerably shorter than Sonata. He leaned down and closed his eyes as well. Their lips met, and another kiss was made. Sonata inhaled a scent of something... nice. It was a perfume that was subtle, yet seemed to invade his senses. It started to overwhelm... him... He suddenly felt really tired. His eyes wanted to stay closed. He started to... drift into... sleep. Sonata was pulled from the kiss as his body went limp and he fell to the floor, sleeping happy. Eifia fell onto the bed as well, a smile forming in her sleep. Kotoha immediately covered her face with her hands as she felt the Luxray pull away from her and fall to the ground, asleep. She must have been so happy/excited that her Flower Crown produced a sleep inducing scent from it. Thing is, she doesn't know [SleepPowder]. Kotoha decided that there were better places for a snooze than on the floor, so she tried to drag Sonata onto the bed. It was a bit of work, but it happened. She saw that the time was nearing eleven, so she decided she should maybe get some rest as well. She moved Eifia and Sonata over a bit and got into the bed herself, closing her eyes and letting her mind go.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you were wondering why THIS chapter was pumped out unlike the last, it's because some serious shit has gone down. And I mean serious. Starting tomorrow... I actually have no place to live. I'll be homeless again. Our money has run out and we can't stay another night here at this shoddy internet hotel. I won't be able to update like I usually do, and I apologize. You know, I thought moving to a new place would have bettered my life. But it made it worse. I'm away from the girl I love for another year AT THE LEAST, my parents don't have jobs, the people who were supposed to help us didn't even care, the child-support from my biological father is only coming in half of what it should be... My life just generally kind of sucks right now. Why am I spilling my guts to you guys? Mainly because I feel like you guys might understand more of why I won't be here if I do. No, this is not a sympathy party, I just want to get that all off my chest because I can't talk to anyone else about it. Except my girlfriend. We've seen each other at our worsts, and trust me, if you can go through my worst, you're basically friend for life.<strong>

**Anywhore, *burp* Sorry, just had Mountain Dew. I want to say sorry for the schpeel.**

**THIS CHAPTER. I kinda like this chapter, honestly. We see an adorable side of Eifia and more into the mind of our obviously main protaganist, Sonata! Also, food for though.**  
><strong>We all would think that Sonata is the main character. He is, but not for why you would think. It's not because the camera focuses on him all the time. There are times when the camera switches to another character or set of characters. But do you ever read their thoughts during the writing? No. The only character whose thoughts you hear... Are Sonata's. Think about it. That would definitely make the person a main character, right?<strong>

**Ah whatevs.**

**Question answering time! Let me just, pull up the reviews... (Actually pulling out the reviews while typing this.) Okay, FF is being an asshat. FROM MEMORY!**

**The Magnet Skates came from the fact that I saw a guy build Magnetic hover shoes that actually provided him the ability to levitate over metal in his garage floors. I figured that since Magnetism can be created by electricity, you can make a small magnetic field in between the users shoes and the ground in order to levitate and move around in. The fact that Sonata could transfer this is probably him using a lot of self control and with a little help from the girls, keeping it at their feet.**

**Skype? No, not video chat. It's a bit awkward for me too, since I like to talk with text. Besides, I am sure that we don't want to show our faces to people we met online.**

**Patreon? Alright, Here is how it goes down. Ahem. **  
><strong>"Patreon is a service that allows you, the readers and viewers of my videos and such, to donate monthly money to me so that I can live. See, it is monthly since I do pump out A LOT of content in a month, so you guys won't have to pay me for every video or chapter I put a good amount of effort into. See, by donating to me, that can help me ensure that all my chapters are qualitative. Not too long, not too short. I can also slow a bit on updating because I can relax a bit, ya'know? But, I can't wait too long, otherwise YOU'LL FORGET ME! Granted, I Know this story has to end one day, and that'll be a sad sad day, but whatever. I also offer rewards depending on how much you donate to me. For $3 you can get yourself a nice warm Fanfiction request from me to you. It will be posted onto Fanfiction, so everyone can read it, but it's for you. Adding fifty cents, and it'll go to the bedroom for... things. $4 will give INSIDE ACCESS to my work as a writer video producer, and slight artist. You'll get photographs of my traditional arts, screenshots of videos in progress, and even get some insider details of Built for Half Breeds! $5 will give you all of the above, with... A commission hand drawn by me sent directly to you free for you to distribute as long as you tell them I did it! Just... Don't expect much. The payments are done digitally."<strong>

**Thank you quotation marks for the in depth explanation. Anyway.**

**If you happen to like this chapter and all other chapters before it, PLEASE consider following it so you can get an email EVERY time I decide to not be lazy. Drop the story a Favorite if you happen to like Lilligants. I am obsessed with those girls... HOW CAN THEY BE SO FREAKIN CUTE? GAMEFREAK WHY YOU MAKE ME OBSESS? Sorry bout dat. Consider leaving a review if you want to tell me I'm a terrible person. Kay?**

**K**

**As always, Keep Sparki.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	13. A pet?

CHAPTER 13 .;:;. A pet?

The last thing Sonata remembered doing was kissing Kotoha when a smell invaded his nose and he blacked out. He woke on his bed... Odd. What was even MORE odd was the fact that he was in the company of two girls. Kotoha was enjoying using Sonata's chest as a pillow while Eifia was in between his legs, resting on his stomach.

_/Please no'one walk in on us, PLEASE NO'ONE WALK IN ON US!/_ His thoughts were racing. He couldn't get up, that would be rude. Besides, they looked so... peaceful. He just wanted to stroke their hair and watch them sleep. That's when Sonata had realized something... Morning wood. The one thing he hated about being part human was this phenominon in his loins. It was usually very painful unless he slept in his sweatpants. Of course, he DID wear his sweatpants through the night, but with a sleeping girl on top of him, it simply made it worse. It was a tight fit, so it pained him a bit to move. It didn't help that Eifia's breasts were laying on top of his crotch. Kotoha's were gently touching his arm, squishing against him. He was either in heaven or hell.

_Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up!_ His thoughts shouted. Kotoha started to stir when Sonata felt a sensation come across his forearm. He twitched and that seemed to rouse her. With her awake, Eifia started to get up as well.

_Shit!_ He knew it wasn't going to happen, but he hoped that Arceus wouldn't let her see his rising member. The two girls in front of him seemed to be in sync, if that made sense. The both of them put their hands together, raising their arms to stretch. They also both made some sort of 'nyaaaa' sound when they yawned. Their right arms were the ones to rub the sleep from their eyes. Eifia was still wearing the outfit that she wore the day before: A simple purple dress with a frill line going down the front. Kotoha was wearing one of Sonata's larger shirts over her. Her tights and shorts were still on from the night before, as well. While the display was deplorably adorable, he couldn't gush over it in the situation.

"Good Morning, Sonata." They both said. It was in that sleep laced tone/yawn thing that happens when people try to speak when they've just awoken. Sonata sat up as well, his back popping all the way. It was loud enough that the two girls' eyes opened that second. Eifia shook her head and Kotoha scratched her head. Her leaf-like extensions grew out from under her shirt.

"What am I still doing in your room, Sonata?" Eifia asked. Sonata just scratched the back of his head.

"Last I remember, I was kissing Kotoha, and then... nope, nothing. You were just sitting on my bed, blushing uncontrolably."

"That might be my fault, guys." Kotoha said.

"I think I might have laced my flower crown perfume with [SleepPowder]. I don't know how I learned it, but it happened."

"Don't you control how your crown smells? And how much? And what's in it?"

"Sometimes, yes. Like when I'm in a smelly place, I usually try and produce something that smells better. Most of the time, though, It usually isn't under my control. Like, if I'm angry, I'll produce a calming fragrance. When I'm happy, it starts becoming sweet. I guess I was just... Really happy last night, and I must have accidentally used [SleepPowder] when we did... that." She explained. Both Sonata and Eifia thought it over in their heads before saying the incoming 'Ooooooh.' Kotoha got up first as she was on the side closest to the floor.

"I'm going to go and get out of these clothes." She said, leaving the room.

/Isn't that my shirt?/ Sonata thought. Eifia kissed him on the cheek, causing an immediate blush from the Luxray breed.

"Sorry for crushing your nads, Sonata." Eifia said.

"It's no big deal. Not like I felt it. You aren't heavy enough to make it so that I won't have children."

"We could start on Espeon-Luxray Half breeds right now..."

"What did I say?"

"Alri~ght. You take all the fun out of my life."

"I just want to give my first time to someone I love."

"You don't love me?"

"I do... But, for now, as a friend."

"Wait, so... theoretically, we _could_ be more than friends?"

"Yes... Just, not now. I want to know that you, or any of the other girls, ACTUALLY like me. I honestly feel that you guys are just interested in me because I am a guy. Sexual tension, all that. Kotoha doesn't seem like she has a whole lot of experience with men. You and Ashlii are just plain perverts, Nymphia seems to just like me for the sole reason that I'm nice, and I can't say anything about Noyomi. She doesn't seem interested in me. I'm sure that you would go and fuck Touya if he wasn't blood related, and then there's Tracey. 'Nuff said."

"Well, it's not the blood relation that holds me back from wincest, honestly. It's just that... I'm not really all that attracted to him. Sure, he has the qualities of a physically attractive man, but other than that. I dunno. I don't know what I see in you. It's been five days since I met you and I'm already developing a crush on you. I think that Kotoha may have already gained hers on the train ride here. Ashlii, I guess, just likes to mess with you. I've known her for three years, and that's how she shows her affection for people. Nymphia is just plain loving. I can feel that she has a more deeprooted infatuation with you. It's not love, but it's a little more than a crush. That's what I can say, though." Eifia slid over off the bed. Sonata grabbed her by the arm and tugged it lightly. When she was close enough, he planted a kiss on her cheek. She immediately blushed and jumped away.

"That's payback." He said. He giggled a bit before Eifia stuck her tongue out at him and left the room. Ashlii came in the room next.

_Was she just standing outside the door?_ He thought. What came across his mind as odd was when she pulled out her phone... Oh, Arceus. She was scrolling through something until her eyes lit up and she turned the phone around. What Sonata saw was... Interesting, to say the least. It seemed earlier in the morning, but before Sonata and the others could even think of waking. The picture was of the three in the same position. No big deal. Sonata's sweatpants were pulled down a bit, enough that the hole of his boxers was able to be pinpointed. Eifia's dress was hiked up a bit, her pink lace panties revealed. Sonata's hand was in the vicinity of Kotoha's... /flower/. If you looked at this with an outside mind, you might have thought that something... saucy happened the night previous. Sonata knew that this must have been taken after a few... adjustments. Sonata woke up with his sweatpants fully ON, Eifia's dress not pulled up, and his hand certainly wasn't near a place described as warm.

"Blackmail?" He asked with a smile. Ashlii just gave him a wide grin, a fang showing.

"One date?"

"Fine." It was then that she did something that surprised him immensely. She cupped his face in one hand and pulled it to hers. Their lips touched, a kiss forming. Her lips were very hot, being a fire type and all. She pulled away, looking into his eyes after opening hers.

"So... That's what one of those is like. That's for not kissing me last night. Granted, If I did, I wouldn't have a date for Saturday! 5:00, got it?" Sonata sighed and nodded.

"Sweet! This weekend will be awesome!" She said, skipping out the door. Sonata just exhaled loudly and got up. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his tablet pen. He powered on his computer and plopped into his chair. He looked to the ceiling as the monitor sprung to life.

"You know, I never thought I would have a date five days into living here." He looked to the wall closest to the door. The Hero's Shield was sitting on the floor there, as if waiting to be unsheathed. Sonata dismissed this and looked to his computer screen. He input his password and let the computer do it's work. As soon as it was done, he felt like playing a good game that he was fond for. It is called [osu!]. What a fun game it is, indeed. It required a good sense of rhythm and dexterity, something a Luxray like him had. While the good dexterity came from being a naturally speedy species of Half-Breed, the sense of rhythm he has was obtained through self taught remix-ing and guitar lessons. He had always liked the latter instrument for some reason. As soon as [osu!] had executed, he started a beatmap. A beatmap was something that allowed the game to be played. The song was called [Emotion]. It originated from an assistant to the resident professor of the Unova Region, Bianca. She always called it her theme song. The beatmap started to play. He could never get enough of the slow opening, it's sudden boost of tempo into the fast beat of it's slight remix. The drums kicked in, the game playing a whistle sound effect that usually is input on slider circles. Sometimes on static circles. He had always hated spinners, never getting used to the fact that he barely has to spiral his hand. He had always furiously swung in big circles. It was usually a problem for maps with a high amount of spinners, or spinners in quick succession. It didn't keep him from mainly getting B-A ranks on songs. But that is beside the point, the song he was just playing finished with him recieving a B-rank on the song. He loved this song, never getting enough of it. He pulled up another song, one of the ones from a TV show he was fond of. It wasn't an obsession, but he liked the show, owning a couple figurines. It was the song 'Smile' by Pinkie Pie, of the cartoon show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He had no idea why he liked it, he just did. It was entertaining. The song finished and he relaxed into his chair. It was only a few minutes into his day and he felt the need to switch to something different.

"Fuck it." He said. He grabbed the Hero's Shield and ran outside.

Tracey was already out in the yard staff training when Sonata left his room. Sonata ran up to him, unsheathing his sword.

"Heads up!" He shouted as he prepared a jump attack. Tracey snapped his head around and defended with his weapon.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just a little bored." Sonata was thrown off. Tracey spun the staff on his palm and Sonata started to spin the shield. When it was at full power, Sonata tossed it at his training opponent. SOMEHOW, Tracey stuck the end of his staff into the handle of the thrown weapon. He countered the attack by swinging the staff behind him, circling around, lobbing the shield back towards it's thrower. Sonata jumped over the thing, letting it go past him. The lightning string attached to it became taught, allowing Sonata to pull it back and re-toss it at Tracey. This somehow kept going for two more volleys until Tracey missed. It hit him in the head and he flew back, landing on his.

"Oh shit, dude you alright?" Sonata asked. Tracey sat up and just shook his head.

"Tis but a scratch."

"Just a flesh wound?"

"I'll bite your leg off!"

"I am King Arthur of the round table." That was when they both started speaking in sync.

"I fart in your general direction! You're mother is a hamster and your father smells of elderberries, now leave before I taunt you a second time-a!" They then exchanged a high five session. And it was awesome.

"We should hang out more. Wanna do something Saturday?" Tracey said after swinging his hands around to relieve some of the high five pain.

"Ashlii blackmailed me into a date, dude. Sorry."

"How'd she do that?"

"Made it look like me, Eifia, and Kotoha got busy last night. Took a picture."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"I swear, man, you have the girls here wrapped around your finger."

"I wouldn't think that."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm probably the only guy here who isn't related to them."

"Hm. True."

"Wait, you're related to them?"

"Oddly enough, yes. I'm their third cousin."

"Isn't that enough so that it can't be considered wincest?"

"I dunno. Sure the girls are cute, but they're not my type. Ashlii, though. She's something else."

"You in love with her dude?"

"What? No. I'm way out of her league. I know that much. I'll be honest, I'm a bit of a masochist when it comes to the bedroom."

"Because you've actually taken a girl into your room before."

"No. I just kinda like a slap here and there. Tell you the truth, when girls slap me in the face because I came onto them, I kinda liked it."

"That's not weird."

"Not at all."

"What'chu talkin 'bout, Willis?"

"Dunno."

"Eeyup."

"Nope"

"Think the readers are getting annoyed by this?"

"Probably."

"Should we stop?"

"Nope."

"Alright."

"So... What do we talk about now?"

"Girls?"

"And the fact that you already have a harem?"

"It's not a harem."

"In the 5 days you have been here, you've somehow made a Lilligant, an Espeon, a Ninetales, and a Sylveon get a crush on specifically you. I still know nothing about Noyomi and her stance on how she feels with you."

"... Good point. But... Can it be considered a harem? I haven't done more than kiss the first four of those girls."

"YOU'VE KISSED THEM!?"

"Uh, yeah. Yesterday, Noyomi just up and did it in front of everyone. I made a deal with Kotoha and Eifia that I would because they poisoned Nymphia, and Ashlii did it after blackmailing me."

"Arceus, dude. Got enough girls in your life?"

"More than. Thing is... I don't think I'd be able to choose just one of them."

"It's legal for you to have all of them, you know."

"Wait, what?"

"Polygamy is legal among Half-Breeds. Most likely because most species of Pokemon don't have set mates. And then there are Dittos."

"We don't talk about Dittos."

"Hey man, my 'grandfather' on my mother's side happens to be a Ditto."

"That's sick."

"It is."

"My mom is pure Luxray."

"How'd'ya figger that?"

"She was born wild, her parents were wild, her grandparents were wild, her grandparents grandparents were wild. She was captured and that kind of signified the 'wedding' of my parents."

"Fun. Touching in a way."

"Brings you to tears, don't it?"

"Eeyup." A rustling in the near bushes startled the two teens. Sonata dropped his weapons in order to investigate. The word made him feel all... Sherclop Pones. Parting the branches, what Sonata saw was... surprising... It was a Pokemon. A little fox-like, brown Pokemon. It had a very fluffy tail, a fluffy 'collar', and long ears. It was an Eevee. The little Evolution Pokemon was munching on a berry. It looked up to the Luxray-breed and immediately made a very cute, feminine-ish cry at him.

"Aren't you just adorable?" He said. He grabbed the little Pokemon into his arms and it cried with seemingly joy. It nuzzled into his touch and got comfortable.

"Think she's taken a liking to ya, mate." Tracey pointed out. It was true that the little creature seemied to enjoy his touch, but where were it's parents? This Eevee was very young, but maybe old enough to live on it's own. Sonata looked around, but no older Eevee's were around. Maybe this little girl /was/ on her own.

"Looks like she's alone, Trace. You think I should take her in?"

"She probably won't have objections."

"Vee~!" The little Pokemon cried.

"Good point. I don't think Noyomi and Allegretto won't mind either. I think I'll name her... Ninian."

"Cute name. C'mon, I think she'll want more than a Nelom Berry for breakfast."

"Yeah." And that was how Sonata got an Eevee as a pet.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! EVERYBODY.<strong>

**You are all very beautiful people!**

**If you guys want to know how my living situation is, well, here:**

**I am now in a homeless shelter. No, they do not provide an internet connection, but the church does. If you wonder why I say church, MORE COLONS!: We at the shelter are held at a 'daycenter' with three other families until 5 at night, after which we get on a van and go to a church for dinner and sleeping accomodations. Thing is, not all churches let us has internet, but this one did, so yay. I pumped this chapter out for you guys because I love you, I really do. I do not support being at a church since I have my 5 goddesses and Arceus. Sweet merciful Palutena, I love this internet, even if it is crap (2/5 Bars.) The food is FUCKING DELICIOUS HOLEH SHET. I'm in school now too, so updates just got a little slower. The school is FUCKING HUGE DO! A-M sections! SWEET MERCIFUL PALUTENA DATSALOT! Sorry for being all over da place, I'm just a little... Miffed. The families I have to deal with are Nice person and her four idiot kids who are starving for attention but can't get it because their mother couldn't keep her legs closed. Bitch and her two daughters Can't sing Snooty and dumbshit patootie. And there is Lady F****. She is a very nice lady and I will not say her name. Her kids however... They alright. Though, her son is an idiot. Tried to make up attack names like sumthinsumthin-boosheen. Yeah, because I could say and execute Zantetsuken, Hadouken, and Shoryuken. Yeah. Just Sonata Problems.**

**Anyway, time to be a fucking whore!  
>I have set up a Patreon account, I think I've said that. Go take a look if you haven't! I have some rewards set up for you that are, Uuuh. I dunno how often I'll provide them. Just ask and I'll provide when I has time. Please don't overload me, though. I'd rather not have that, Please? (Heads to my profile for asdfjkl;asdfghj)<strong>

HillianLink? I cannot thank you enough for your donation. It means the world to me that someone as awesome as you would spend a yearly fee of 180 dollars... 15 a month. I... I really can't thank you enough, bro. I'm really glad I can call you my friend, albeit an internet friend, but a friend no less. It really did make me squee with delight when I saw that you reviewed. I loved your stories, and still do. They are kind of what made me want to write Built for Half Breeds in the first place. And I like Harems.

**Feral? Don't you start fucking feeling all bad on my ass. You're a good friend too. Y'all shouldn't feel bad because I suck at keeping a place! You really are a good friend of mine, Chris. I always look forward to seeing your review thrown into the review pile. Usually at the top, but I have to dig through a couple sometimes. Seriously, though, bro. You don't need to be 18 to have an account on fanfiction, or an email. Just make an email with a faked birthday, and make an account with a fake birthday. It works. Most sites I go to think I am 20, but I'm 17. Yay. Anyway, brother, you've been here since chappy one, and I have grown to love ya. As a friend. I already have a special somepony in my life and her name is Kotoha. **

**Yes, the Lilligant is kinda based on her. Except for that bathroom scene in the beginning where she ran out. Because the REAL Kotoha would have come in, locked the door behind her, our clothes would be gone... and we I would have filled her up... And we would enjoy every fucking minute of it... AH! AAAAAH! ****SEEWUTIDIDTHERE!**

**Anywhore, this is my closing statement.**

**If you happened to like Built for Half-Breeds up to this point and want to keep up with my lazy ass? Go ahead and follow this story here on Fanfiction DOT net. Yay. Happen to LOVE it? Go ahead and put it into your massive favorites box. It means a lot to any author that a story goes into a viewers favorites box. If you want to tell me how awful I did, go ahead and leave a review. DO IT. DO IT. I BEAT IT!**

**Playing Phantasy Star Portable 2. It is great.**

**As always, Keep Sparki.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII.**


	14. So, How about that Date?

CHAPTER 14 .;:;. Now, How about that date?

Sonata brought Ninian through the door with Tracey close behind. The back door which was entered through was connected directly into the main room of the house, so everyone could immediately see what Sonata brought with him.

"OH MY ARCEUS YOU ARE THE CUTEST FUCKING FURBALL EVER!" Ashlii shouted as she sprung off the couch and to Sonata. She immediately went to give Ninian a boatload of strokes and face nuzzles. She might as well have been cooing out her little baby talk. Ninian was enjoying all the attention she was getting, making signature 'Vee~'s all the way. And it was adorable. Allegretto poked his head from out of the kitchen and immediately called his wife to him. She took a look at where he was pointing. She cupped her face and made her own 'Aaawwww!' The camera focuses onto the happily married Eevee-Breeds.

"I thought he just had a way with girls, but Pokemon, too?" Allegretto inquired.

"Well, Doesn't this make him Mary-Sue-ish?" His wife replied.

"I don't think so. As long as the writer keeps challenging him unfairly and makes Sonata struggle through and eventually get through it by some miracle, It's alllllright."

"Haven't we used a good amount of fourth wall jokes?"

"Until we make sure that the fourth wall is never going to come back, We all are going to rape the fucker."

"You up for consented rape later?"

"Later, girl. Seriously, you're hornier than a Lucario in heat."

"Remember the pregnancies?"

"Do I? Arceus! I swear you drained me of so much of my cum that if you got me off one more time, a flag with the word bang on it would shoot out of my urethra! Seriously! Lopunny have more restraint than you do when you're pregnant!"

"Sorry... Sex is just..."

"Yes it is. I love it when you suck me off."

"Should we be talking about this in front of the readers?"

"Got to give them some substance."

"Does talking about our sexcapades previous count as substance?"

"I guess not. But I really do like your mouth."

"Why don't you show me yours?" Nonoha said in a seductive tone. She pulled her tall husband into a hug, and then into a passionate, love filled kiss. They broke apart and looked into the eyes.

"Remind me how we have kept a relationship this strong after four kids and an internet's worth of sex?" He asked his beautiful Eevee-Breed of a wife.

"It's either the foreplay,"

"Ouuch."

"The thrusting,"

"You hurt me."

"Or the fact that you are the best husband a woman could ever ask for. Why weren't you snatched up by the other girls back in college?"

"Because you are the most beautiful, caring, sweet, loving, kind, amazing, /perfect/, girl an Eevee breed can ask for... I love you, Nonoha. You're my best friend."

"I love you too, Allegretto. I'm the luckiest Half-Breed in the world." The two hugged once more and they both started to glow a pure white. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Not happening." They said at the same time. The glow started to die down and they both were in their normal Eevee-breed forms.

"I'm not letting that sweet ass of your's change." Allegretto said. He slightly flipped the skirt she was wearing to take a hold of her striped pantied behind. A firm squeeze later and she had let out a moan.

"Allegretto! Down boy! We can fuck later!" She whispered to him.

"Alright, Horndog. But you were the one who wanted it in the first place!" He gave her a light slap on the butt and she squeaked in a mix of pleasure and surprise.

"SHUT UUUUP!" She shouted as she started to play hit him. He was trying to go back to making actual omelets, but his wife pounding him with her fists kind of made it a little challenging. The camera focuses back to the teenagers. They were oblivious to the sexiness of the 'rents as they were obsessing over Ninian who was still loving every bit of love she was recieving. All of the girls were stroking and nuzzling the baby Pokemon. Touya just came up behind Sonata and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you have two of my sisters, a Ninetales-Breed, a Lilligant-Breed, and a normal Eevee wrapped around your finger right now. Dude, how good are you at building social links?"

"Enough that my Persona, Oculus Luxray, is the most powerful thing in my head."

"Dude, you gotta stop Mary-Sue-ing."

"I can't help it. I am the projection of how the Writer wants to be."

"We don't talk about the Writer."

"Nope."

"We also have to stop the fourth wall jokes."

"Not until it decides to stop coming back because it learned its lesson."

"That'll never happen."

"Fourth Wall jokes it is."

It has been a three days since Sonata had found Ninian the Eevee. Ninian was well fed, well loved, and overall a good pet to have around. She hated being bathed, so Kotoha had to try and calm her down before getting her near water. The day is finally Saturday, around Noon. Sonata's date with Ashlii approaches it's given time.

Sonata sat in his room, playing Team Fortress 2. Greatest FPS in existence. It is forever badass. He was still wearing his Pajama-ish ensemble of a black T-shirt and black sweatpants. Barefooted, he kicked the backing of his desk as he had just been killed for like the fourth time as the Scout. Fucking Spies fucking the Scout's mother, He hated them. No matter to him now, the Reds still won. Be a mann! Getting down to business to defeat the blues. Sent to the Soldier not daughters, but hopefully sons, dramatic camera pan to the Pyro. But Matthew Patrick of Game Theory decided to prove that the Pyro was a homosexual male in the suit. There is nothing wrong with that, because gay people are cool. Sonata checked the clock of his computer, seeing it noon.

"I should probably make myself look decent." He said to particularly no'one. He dropped his Tablet stylus and walked to his dresser. He grabbed some clothes that would look particularly fitting for a date and took them to the bath with him. It was after which that he stood in his pants (Which the readers would call boxer shorts) He was just wondering how this date was going to go. He was a bit nervous, this being his first. The fact that he was blackmailed into the social contract really didn't bug him. It was the fact that this was his FIRST DATE bugged him. Sure, he could deadpan his way out of sexual situations with Eifia and Ashlii, and talking to them was no problem, but a DATE?! This was wrecking him. And now the thought of him 'wrecking' one of the girls was starting to blast through his brain. Wait... Was he starting to develop a crush on one of them? He was feeling some sort of... mental attraction to each and every one of the girls here. The fact that they were physically attractive wasn't helping his fuckstrationeither. Kotoha and her cute face and mannerisms. She had a slight of what people would call a 'chub' on her belly, but that made her even _cuter_! Her breasts were... At a guess, a C-Cup? That was just guessing from what Sonata could remember from those... Manga he read and some... Videos, he watched that those mammary glands on her chest were C sized. How did she carry those things with her stature? Ashlii was a slightly taller girl, nearing height to Sonata. She seemed to favor short tank tops that revealed her midriff and pants. Skirts didn't seem to fit her, in a good way. She looked great in her jeans, and this only added to her as they hugged her legs. Eifia was a bit taller than her, and had much of the same figure. Her breasts seemed to be the same size, but a little smaller, maybe. Her waist curved into her smooth hips. Her skin was fair and her hair silky purplish pink. Sonata hadn't seen much of Nymphia's figure, but he could guess that she she didn't carry much in the way of her breasts. The reason he guessed on much of these is because he had only seen the girls with their clothes ON. Though, he did not WANT to see any of the girls without their clothes... Oh fuck it, yes he did. He wanted to see their breasts in all of their glory, their nipples revealed to him in all of the pink delight they held. Sonata slapped himself in the face. How could he be thinking of these girls like this?! They were not sexual objects! Sure they were attractive, but he cannot think of girls who have their own emotions, feelings, desires, dislikes, all of that... as objects. They were Half-Breeds like he, and he didn't want them to feel like they are nothing more than things to be fapped to. They were not that! He loved them dearl- Loved? He loved them? No, it can't be! It's been only a week since he met any of them, how can he love them? And.. Can't he only shoose one? That was the law of the Humans, that he can only have one person in his life. But, Half-Breeds weren't like that. He had seen Half-Breeds on TV who had many partners. They all loved each other! Or rather, the main person. What was he, the main character in a harem anime? That would be a hell of a place to be in, since those had endings of only one girl chosen, but he was starting to develop feelings for all of the girls! They were all just so... amazing. He could see himself walking down the street with any of the girls at his side. They were all so perfect in his eyes. Kotoha and her way with calming him, Eifia and her sense of humor, Nymphia with her bubbly-ness, and Ashlii with her energy. They were all so... awesome. Sonata shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. He retrieved his clothes and equipped them. On him was black jeans with a hole tailored in for his tail to be strewn through. A long sleeved blue shirt was under a black short sleeved dress shirt, unbuttoned. over his hands were fingerless gloves of black. He attached his fusion stone to a chain and fashioned it through a belt loop, letting it hang off his left side. His hair was in it's signature five spike that the Luxray wore, his ears twitching slightly. Lightning surged throughout his body from his feet to his head. The sparks were visible as he thrust his arms out, discharging the element into the air around him. A massive 'whoosh' was heard as Sonata's clothes flew outwards. Sonata left the changing room to find Ashlii outside the door, waiting. The second that door opened, she looked to Sonata and blushed slightly. She ran in and shut the door behind her, flustered all the way. Sonata went back to his room and sat back down in his mighty chair. It was mighty because it was Sonata's, and he felt the need to be an asshole sometimes. With him plopped and set in his chair, he grabbed the tablet pen and started up [osu!] again. This time, it was a beatmap of a remix of the theme of the Johto Region Champion Lance and what he passed on to the best trainer in the Johto Region: Red. They were both equal badasses. Lance was a Dragon Trainer and Red utilized all types of Pokemon. Red had wit hhim a Venasaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Pikachu, Espeon, and Snorlax. Snorlax and Espeon could be switched out with his Lapras. He is still considered the strongest Trainer in the Johto region because he and a Breeder shared a healthy rivalry, Red winning at their last bout. This person was Trainer Gold, who was a Pokedex holder much like Red was and technically still is. Only that his Pokedex is an older model and only could record the Pokemon in the Kanto Region. Red had caught every single Pokemon in the Kanto Region, Gold taking it a step further and catching every single Pokemon in the Johto Region AND the Kanto. You could say that Gold is the better trainer, but since battle skills are usually what determines how good a trainer is, it was their constant back and forth battles that decided this fact. The loser of the battle was still heavily respected, though. Gold was a skilled breeder of Pokemon, each Pokemon somehow loving him all the same as they would their family. Red was just a badass. Simple as that. The song Sonata was playing finished it's epic metal rendition as Sonata pulled up another song that made his childhood: Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone. It was so nostalgic to hear 'Maia-Hii, Maia- Huu, Maia- Haa, Maia HA-HA!' run through his ears again. Of course, he never understood any of the lyrics, but still sang along with it anyways. Sonata played through all the beatmaps in his collection for some reason, letting the time be eaten up until about 4:30. It was almost time to leave, and Sonata completely forgot. No matter, though, he felt calmer than he was when he was in the bathroom. Sonata retrieved his shoes and placed them over his feet, closing the door of his bedroom behind him. Walking down the stairs and to the door, several of the other members of the house were sitting on the couch of awesome. Allegretto was playing Hyrule Warriors while Touya, Noyomi, and Eifia were watching him being a badass at the game. Eifia was the first to notice Sonata's decent.

"Where you going, dressed all sexily like that?" She asked, looking away from her father's game.

"Ashlii blackmailed me into a date." Sonata replied.

"How did she blackmail you?" Allegretto asked, never once letting his eyes go away from, was that a giant Dodongo? Bet he can't wait to bomb them.

"Made it look like I banged Kotoha and Eifia."

"I personally wouldn't mind..." Eifia muttered. Sonata sent a small bolt into her and she yelped.

"Eifia, down girl. Does she get her horniness from anyone in your family?" Sonata directed at Allegretto.

"Probably her mom. It was the twins pregnancy that was the worst for her. I swear, it was like, 20 times a week we had sex. She was hornier than a Lopunny in heat. And it hasn't had any after the best sex in it's life about a year before. Jesus, she was practically always wet!" Allegretto said. His face was displaying annoyance, as it should have been. There weren't many people who could stand sex 20 times a week. Imagine how hard it was on him, since men have that refractory period after an orgasm.

"Ouch." Sonata said. Ashlii walked down the stairs and to say that she looked stunning was an understatement. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, chopsticks adoring where the hairband was. She was wearing pale yellow dress the split at the waist, revealing a red skirt the reached her knees. She wore arm sleeves that were tailored in the same fashion, splitting at the elbow and showing off a red arm sleeve On her legs were red boots that had... At a guess? 3-inch heels. She had a handbag that matched her attire within her grasp. She looked... amazing.

"How do I look?" She asked. Sonata simply stared at her, awe striking his face. He shook his head.

"You look amazing, Ashlii. Now, how about that date?" He asked. Ashlii came over to her 'escort' for the night and wrapped her hand in his.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello!<strong>

**I pumped out another chapter because I go to a new church that may or may not have internet tomorrow! As in August 31st. I apologize, but you may or may not see me again for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back better than ever with Sonata on his date with Ashlii!**

**My stepdad broke his arm! Has a hard time getting up.**

**I am having a hard time writing this A/N without killing a bitch. The place where the internet is best in the church happens to be in an activity room where EVERY OTHER FAMILY IS. So There is loudness. And I want to kill them all so I can get some peace. At least the staff are nice, and there is one girl who is just sitting there learning to crochet. She is a bitch. I didn't know how to unlock a specific door, and she treated like I'm stupid because I'm a senior in high school. Wanted to shoot her. Her younger brother is making high pitched squeels that make me want to punch something. Last night he was 'crying' because he didn't get in line for Sloopy Joos. Crying in apostraphes because all he did was make a 'huuuuuuuu' noise that grated the ears. So he sat in the back of the room, waited until WE ALL GOT SECONDS to get his food. Dumbass. But that's just me. One little girl thinks that god gave her a good voice. If there was a god, she gave her a grating voice, I don't care if she's five. Her older sister is prissy pants mcgee, acting like a dumb blonde, saying things like 'I got ma fone, now it's text time!' Or 'I just went shopiiing. like, whatever' in that voice that you hear stereotypical blondes use in movies and shit.  
>Also, I don't care what dialect you have, there is no such thing as Mei-er-nays. Fucking hell.<strong>

**Also, I hate my life:  
>So, It was the morning, and I plopped down on the pavement because I was tired. Legs were spread because I have balls, and they are literally required to be cool in order to survive. And then, it happened. Someone told me that there was a tear in my pants. OHSHIT! Right? Well, A new friend of mine gave me a spare pair of shorts! And that was my Thursday. They had chicken nuggets for lunch on that day, and they were shit.<strong>

**Anyway, that's just my musings!**

**Answering shit time! **

**Link! I unfortunately do not make remixes, but I am trying to produce music with a windows program call FamiTracker. It is great. I am attempting to reproduce the Cave Story theme at the moment! (FUCKING BASS AT THE SECOND FRAME!) I do play guitar, pretty well actually. From the top of my head, I know how to play Crazy Train, Hotel California, Song, Phantom of the Opera, Malaguena, Cave Story Them, Gerudo Valley, Mario Main, Zelda Main, Song of Time, Song of Storms, Saria's song, Bad Apple!, Tetris, Carol of the Bells, I think something else, but that's what I can think of right now.  
>Also, Eevee's. I fucking love Eevee's. THEY ARE SO FUCKING CUTE!<strong>

**Feral! I do apologize for your parental situation. I kind of feel you as most of my friends are Bisexual as well, and my girlfriend is Pansexual, so they must know what your situation is like. I am a straight man, and I personally am very indifferent with Link's reference to me in Living a Life of Odd Luxury, But whatever. I can't stop him. He better keep doing what he does best, and that is write. Unless he does something better. SO KEEP ON WRITING LINK!  
><strong>**Anywhore, If you think I'm cute, you can go over to Umbre-on your News Feed on Facebook and scroll through the pictures. If you see pic of some guy holding a psp in front of his face, that is me, so there. You need not an account to see THAT, so don't** **worry.  
><strong>**I do not think that Kotoha will mind you calling me cute. Of which I am not, but she for some reason thinks I am sexy, even with the fat on my belleh that I suck in. Granted, I call her the sexiest thing alive, but that's because she is perfect. GO LIKE HER ON TUMBLR at FaultInOurTriforce! SHE IS BEAUTIFUL! HER FACE IS MY PSP BACKGROUND! I'm not obsessed... If anypony touches her, they will die. She is My Kotoha, my one and only Kotoha. I would fucking marry her if it wasn't illegal. Uuuuh.  
>My weapon is the Hero Shield that Sonata uses. If you want an idea on what it looks like, looking up [Fire Emblem Hero] Will give you an idea.<strong>

**Anyways, If you happened to like this chapter and those preceding, go ahead and follow it, on facebook and twitter, no they are not on there but you can follow it here. If you FUCKING LOVED the story, go ahead and drop it a favorite. yeeeeeeaaaaaaaa- Want to tell me how terrible I did? There is a review box for a reason! USE IT.**

**As always, Keep Sparki.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII.**


	15. Uuuuuh

CHAPTER 15 .;:;. Uuuuuuhhhhh.

Sonata and Ashlii walked out the door hand in hand. It was warm, and an enjoyable experience for both of them. The two went their way down to the edge if the curb when Sonata decided to execute the idea that just popped into his head and wasn't sure if it would have worked! He started to create a string of lightning between his hands, creating a ball bigger than his head. When all was said and done, he clapped his hands together. He slapped them into the ground and proceeded to 'draw' with it. The result was some sort of bicycle with an extra seat attached to it... It broke apart. Ashlii just giggled and told him that it was fine if they walked. Sonata wouldn't have any of that. He wanted to make sure that Ashlii had fun, or at least try to. Sonata absorbed the lightning back into his conduit of a body and recreated another string. He told his date to turn around and he performed the same trick he did with the other girls: Making lightning skates. Ashlii seemed surprised at the sudden liftoff, but somehow got over it. Sonata struck his chest and made himself lightning skates as well. It was then that hey started to skate their way into the town. Purely by facial expression, Ashlii was enjoying herself heavily. It made Sonata glad that he could make another person smile like that. Especially someone as special as one of these girls. Ashlii caught up to her companion to put her hand in his.

"You know, it's only been ten minutes since we left and I'm already having a ton of fun. Where did you learn to make these things?" She asked.

"It's why I love the internet."

"Ladies and gentleman, give him the award for just 'worst'"

"Oh, and what did I do to deserve that?"

"Aren't you supposed to impress the girl you're with? Like 'I practiced doing it just so we can have a great time.' Shit like that?"

"I'm sorry, Ash. But the internet is the greatest palce in the world."

"Sad to say, but it is."

"See, you agree with me!"

"Ah whatever. You did get all sexy for me, though."

"This? I just put on my nicest clothes. Meaning the only other clothes that aren't my Luxray Uniforms and my pajamas."

"Well, I wore this just for you!"

"Isn't that a Ninetales uniform?"

"Yeah, but I had Noyomi do some stuff to it so that it can be considered a regular dress. It's cute, though, isn't it?"

"It is. It really fits you well."

"Thanks, Sonata."

"...You also fill it very well, ifyaknowhatImean?" It was then that she placed a finger to his face and shot a fireball into it. Sonata fell over and lost control of his and Ashlii's transportation, making them both hit the ground. But Ashlii expected it and landed on her feet. Sonata was knocked onto his ass.

"Pervert!" She said through laughter.

"At least you're not told to bang every girl in the house besides his wife."

"True. But it's still funny."

"I'm not that perverted."

"Come now, you just had a whole string of thoughts last chapter about our bodies!"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because you just told me."

"Fuck."

"I could totally make a joke there."

"Well, I bet Nonoha and Allegretto are."

"Most likely. I have never met a girl who was as wet as that."

"And Allegretto goes along with it."

"I would too if I had a penis and had a hot wife like that!"

"I thought you were straight?"

"But Nonoha is pretty good looking."

"I'll admit that."

"You're not about to commit netorare, are you?"

"We don't talk about Netorare. Ever."

"If you say so." Sonata and Ashlii were walking the entire conversation, and somehow the time passed fast enough that they didn't notice that they were finally in town. Although it was a very large town, that didn't mean that the two had any idea of what to do there. Being early fall, the sky was becoming a dark blue at this hour, so they figured now was as good a time as any to grab some munchies as they called it. While she was in a dress and looking beautifully girly, Ashlii did retain her tomboyish attitude towards things. Calling food munchies was just a part of the deal. The place they were going to wasn't fancy by any means necessary. It just had really good food that was bordering not being called cheap anymore. As in, convenience store burgers are about 199 Poke. This place's burgers were about 750 Poke on average with their cheapest being 500 and their most expensive being 1000. It wasn't a burger joint, no. It was the greatest kind of place ever: A hole in the wall. It was called the Rollout, with Gym Leader Whitney and her infamous Miltank sponsoring the place. When she was free, she usually came there for a good helping of whatever they had on the menu that day. The Island of Marsen/Soken was to the west of the Kanto/Johto island, so travel wasn't a problem. It was suggested because Ashlii recommended it and she felt like eating like a boy. She said it was because she was wearing a dress that she had a hankering for 'man food.' Sonata had no objections. He blamed his sudden hunger on his Luxray DNA. And that he was a 17 year old hormone filled male and that that made his appetite skyrocket. Yes. They were seated immediately, after the hostess inquired about the dress that Ashlii wore. She simply told her that she felt like something good and filling rather than something 'exquisite' and tiny as hell. The hostess simply agreed with her and led them to a booth. Sonata decided on the special they had going on: Pay 150% for a burger and get unlimited fries. Of course he was all over that. Ashlii had removed her arm sleeves and picked up her menu, getting for herself half of a broasted Farfetch'd. Broiled/roasted Farfetch'd was one of the best ways to eat chicken, after fried. It was crispy, juicy, flavorful, meaty, Farfetch'dy GOODNESS that no'one can get enough of. The hostess decided to let the duo's drinks be on the house, simply because she would not be caught dead in a dress as good looking as Ashlii's and in a place like this. Granted, she loved the food here as much, if not more, than the average diner, but she wouldn't risk her dress getting messy. The chef called out that the statement wounded him, and the hostess simply replied with a "Yeah, yeah." The man in front of the stoves seemed to be a full on Feraligatr that wore an apron tailored to fit his body and some sort of... /thing/ on his tail. Ashlii recognized it as a Translator. It made sense as when the Feraligatr spoke, it sounded like human speech rather than a Pokemon actually talking. The Pokemon was the owner's, and gets paid with anything that he knows his owner can cook. Three of it. With fries. And Desert. This place makes enough money for him to be able to do that, so it wasn't a problem. The food would take time as they are made to order, minus things that couldn't be done like that, so that gave Ashlii time to probe her date.

"So... Where are you from?" She asked.

"Marsen Region. I was born in Timot Town. Wasn't a bad place. Just a little small. Had less than 5000 people in the entire town."

"And Oriaunis City has about 15,000."

"Dayum."

"I got used to it. My momma was born in the Kanto Region, and my dad was her trainer."

"So, you're technically not a bastard child."

"Yeah. Haven't you told us that you're mom is wild?"

"Was. My dad caught her in a masterball when I was 15. We all considered that their marriage ceremony. My dad got her a furisode. She looked very pretty."

"That's cute."

"I guess. It was the next year that I grew into my powers, and here I am."

"How did you meet 'Retto?"

"Well, Since Allegretto is a well known university professor, somehow, and my dad teaches at the community college; Allegretto was called over to have a lecture on the science of Half-Breeds. Who better to teach that than a man who is A.) A half-breed and B.) a guy who has studied it ever since his kids were born."

"You know this... How?"

"Dad told me."

"Oh. So what happened after the lecture?"

"Well, since it was in my dad's hall, he got to sit in and watch. Of course, he was interested in it, seeing as I'M a half-breed, but they met up when the day was done, and I was introduced to Allegretto. He saw through my getup as a cosplayer and told me about where he lives. How his kids are Half-Breeds like me and that I'm not alone. He gave us his card and that WHEN my power activates to call him. He'll arrange a transfer. I kind of plunged into the fables of Gijinka, humanoid Pokemon, and Lilligant."

"That's specific."

"I found a bunch of art on the Flowering Pokemon, saw pictures, met one, and... I became kind of obsessed."

"Does that mean you'll pick Kotoha?"

"That I'm unsure of. It's been going through my head, but... I kind of want... all... of.. you guys."

"You want us to share you?"

"I... I think so. I'm not sure, really. You guys are all just... perfect to me. Really, I could see myself dating any of you. With the knowledge of knowing that I won't be shunned, or put into jail for having all of you has surfaced in my thoughts a lot. Don't get me wrong, I am really enjoying myself. I wouldn't have my first date any other way, really. It's just... the prospect of being able to love more than one girl in a romantic way, and they all love me back, and that I wouldn't have to hide anything... It's weird."

"You really think that way?"

"...Yes."

"Well, If I'm going to share you, I might as well make you love me first." Ashlii leaned across the table and pulled Sonata into a eyes closed, and the two just enjoyed being together. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Ashlii had sweet red irises that looked into the gold of Sonata's. They were beautiful.

"Sonata? I know it's only been a week or so, but I think I love you!"

"Ashlii. I can't say I love you yet... but... let's be a bit more than friends for now."

"That means?"

"We can kiss and stuff like that, but no sex, and you're not my girlfriend."

"Well... This doesn't count as a rejection, does it?"

"Is it bad to say that's it's like... 80% acceptance?"

"A bit... I'll admit, it saddens me to know that I can't call you my boyfriend, but it's better than knowing you didn't like me back and I would have to sulk in my room until one of the girls tells me to get over you."

"That would suck... for everyone." The two both look into the camera.

"Including you." They said at the same time. They both plopped bacl down into their seats as the hostess came up to them with their plates of food.

"I would have come earlier, but you two are adorable! Here is the food you aren't paying nearly enough for." She said.

"It surpasses the cost to make it, so it's all good. Besides, it keeps people coming back. Ud rather have a loss in profit than have tiny portions that fills nobody. You don't come into this hole on a diet or when you're full. You come in here to feed." The Feraligatr retorted.

"Good point. Anyway, eat up, you two!" She left the plates and told the Feraligatr to prepare more fries. It was like she KNEW that Sonata was a freak for potatoes. And with that, the two went about eating their food. Ashlii traded the thigh for a quarter of Sonata's burger. The sandwich was Bouffalant meat topped with raw onions, Emboar bacon, fried chicken skin, and house made barbecue sauce. It was a custom order and those were four of the options to put on this 1 pound burger. Indeed. The meat was tender, the skin crispy, onions oniony, bacon ABSOL-UTELY DELICIOUS, and the barbecue sauce... That was the centerpiece of the mantle, icing on the cake, Keystone of the arch, Numa Numa to Dragostea Din Tei... The absolute best part. It had a twinge of sweet, and that tangyness. The sauce had a flavor beyond this region!"

"Feraligatr whose name I don't know! What region did this barbecue sauce originate? Holy crap is it good." Sonata asked.

"Comes from mother Johto! The not secret ingredient is Cheri Berries. Gives it a bit of a kick!"

"I can tell! You did an amazing job."

"Thanks, kid. Just glad you enjoy it."

"I do." The two finished their meals, womehow not sustaining a single spilled anything to their clothing. Mainly their hands were what got dirtied. Sonata picked up the just about 3000 Poke bill. With that all squared out, it was just about 8 at night. The streets were lit with lamps, making a slightly beautiful sight to see. The two decided to head back home, seeing as most places meant for entertainment have shut their doors for the night, so it was prime time for heading back to the house. They decided to normal walk.

"Thank you for tonight, Sonata. I really did enjoy it."

"Well, you blackmailed me into it."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I'm glad you did, though."

"You're glad you got blackmailed?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have had the guts to ask any of you girls out on my own, and I probably wouldn't have realized I'm starting to grow feelings for you guys."

"I did all that?"

"You did. This night was great. Thank you, Ashlii." The two stopped. Ashlii turned to face Sonata, looking into his eyes. They smiled at each other. A warm moment was shared between them as something dangled above there heads.

"That's fake mistletoe."

"Hanging from fishing line."

"I can see the strings. And the rod."

"Ah, fuck it. Come here." Sonata pulled Ashlii closer to him, having her look slightly up at him. Their faces drew closer and closer, until, after being hit with the hanging fake flora, kissed. It lasted a a few seconds, until Sonata felt something touch his lips. It was wet. Sonata opened his mouth to touch it with his tongue, and Ashlii took this as a chance to gently slide her tongue past Sonata's. This was a new sensation to him. It felt kind of... Good. Ashlii tasted of strawberries. The two muscles slid past one another, gently pushing against the undersides. Sonata insticntively pulled her closer, her breasts making conatact with his chest. Ashlii's hands had found their way to Sonata's chest, but they weren't pushing away, it was more of... that was where they belonged. They broke for air, only to go back into it. It was a dance of tongues that, Sonata at least, enjoyed. It was like this was natural. Ashlii pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"What was that?" Sonata asked, a bit dazed.

"Kalos Kissing, or as it is usually called: Making out."

"Is it always that amazing?"

"Don't know. That was my first time doing that."

"You were good at it, I think."

"It's why I love the internet."

"Fun."

"Indeed."

"We gonna question the Mistletoe?"

"I don't think we should."

"Alright, then." Ashlii took hold of Sonata's arm, and the two walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Fucking hell, I am just PUMPING out these chapters, aren't I?<strong>

**Greetings and Salutations, my beautiful people, My name is Sonata and this is Built For Half Breeds where I have input Myself as a Luxray Halfbreed that lives in a house with only 3 other males and six women. One of those women is married to one of the guys, so whatever.**

**How did you guys like the fluff? I think it's fluff. I hope I got the Kalos Kissing right. That's kind of what is was like when I first did hat with my girlfriend. It's weird, because she Also instigated it. I could tell you guys exactly what happened, but that's for my hands to know.**

**Anyway, How have you guys been? My internet is fast-ish! 4/5 BARS! I think I've been able to pump these out due to my personal playthrough of Moemon Emerald. I have a Ninetales that I'll re-name Ashlii.**

**I'm all over da place!**

**Answer Time! I think!**

**Feral, can I give you some clarification on my weapon thingy? When I said Hero's sheild, I meant the style of it, where the sword is sheathed in a scabbard that is between the sheild and the arm. The sheild would go on the left hand and be easily un gripped so that it can be thrown. Sorry, Chris.**

**Link, we should just grab you, me, Feral, and Piscillini and play Cards Against Humanity. It would be the best thing ever.**

**I don't know what to think about things anymore!**

**WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME!?**

**Literally just typing what comes through my head at this point.**

**Anywhore, if you happen to like this chpater and all those before it, go ahead and follow it so you can get updates whenever I update! Loving this stuff? GO AHEAD AND FAVORITE! YES! Review too, please. I like that stuff. God am I hyper? NO. MEEEEEAAAATTTROOOOOOAAAAAAFFF!**

**LuxraySonata: I think he died.**

**Ashlii: Ah whatever. We can fuck off text, can't we?**

**LuxraySonata: No sex.**

**Ashlii: Damn.**

**As always, Keep Sparki**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	16. What's next?

CHAPTER 16 .;:;. What's next?

Back at the house, Sonata and Ashlii walked through the obvious entrance point and instantly went back to their rooms. No'one was in the living room anyway, so no suspicions were raised in the first place. Ashlii gave Sonata a good night kiss and retired to her room, Sonata doing the same. He plopped down in his computer chair and relaxed. Kicking off his shoes, he used his toes to releive his feet from the bindings that are: Socks. If only feet didn't smell when you went without socks. Could have them free all the time and let them be cool and all. He remembered there being a type of shoe that actually conformed to toes and were legal to wear everywhere. Those would be great. Sonata grabbed his tablet pen and went to work on a remix he was recreating. He wanted to recreate so he could get a little more experience. It was a remix of Fireflies by Owl City, done by DJ Strobe. It was a little more complicating seeing as it WAS sped up, but he had to add some things to make it an ACTUAL Remix and extend the length. He was halfway done right now, and he wanted to get some more of it done tonight.

...

...

3 hours later, at midnight, Sonata had finished it. It was then that someone knocked on the door, opening it as well, he turned around with his tablet pen in hand, looking at whoever it was.

"I beat it." He said with a blank stare and monotone voice. He saw who it was and shook his head. It was Ashlii, in her pajamas. It was an oversized shirt emblazoned with the band Owl City. Her tails flowed from under it, swishing slightly. She was smiling as she had just listened to the recreation of DJ Strobe: Fireflies Remix. And it was awesome.

"I knew you were good, but not THAT good." She said, walking in.

"By the way, that mistletoe thing was Touya hiding in the bushes. He's the only one with a fishing rod and I called him out on it."

"And by called him out on it, you mean hitting him with [Ember] and scolding him. And thanking him."

"How'd you know."

"Touya yelipng in pain."

"Good giveaway."

"Anyway, did you want something?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep, my thoughts keep going back to our date today, so I thought I would come in here. You seem like a night owl kind of guy. Maybe not more than Touya who sleeps half the day and is up all night."

"Not to get lucky."

"Neither will Tracey."

"Burn."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Just finalizing the remix I recreated."

"RE-Created?"

"Yeah, I wanted to recreate so I could learn more on speeding up a song and elongating it."

"Isn't that ocunter productive? You speed it up so it's faster, but you make it longer?"

"Well, it also sounds fucking awesome, don't deny that."

"I won't. Just saying."

"Alright. You wanna watch me play night Team Fortress 2?"

"People are playing at this time of night?"

"Course. There will always be someone playing a game as KICK ASS as TF2."

"Never played it."

"Then you have never experienced literally the best First Person Shooter EVER."

"Hype much?"

"Not enough. Pull up a-" Ashlii made a cushion of her tails, sitting crossed legged.

"Uuh, didn't think you could do that."

"These things are so soft. Touch." She offered. Well, she grabbed Sonata's stylus hand and placed it into her tail fur. It. Was. Soft. Sonata wanted to place his face into it and nuzzle the fluffyness. He could make a pillow out of these things. Sure, his tail could produce lightning and looked like a four pointed star, but THESE?! They were the touch of a goddess. Sonata lost his grip on the tablet pen and it rolled off of Ashlii's tail... Into her crotch, covered with panties of the pure pink and sexy flavor. Sonata reached to grab it out of instinct, but failed to see where it landed until he had it between his fingers. Catching it caused the tip to flick where her... entrance... was. He pulled away after Ashlii had let out a slight moan. He quickly turned to his screen, changing his tablet to track mode and glueing his face to the monitor. There was an awkward silence as Sonata opened Steam.

"...Ashlii? I...I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Hitting your... thing with my stylus."

"Oh! Don't worry about it, Sonata. It's fine, it was an accident. Besides...It... it was kin...g...d." Her voice was trailing off.

"Wutwuzzat?" Sonata asked, genuinely curious. Ashlii just cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't long before it escalated to slipping each other some tongue. She broke of and pulled him out of his chair and onto the ground, with her on top. She resumed kissing him as she intensifyed the lock of lips. Their tongues danced with each other this time. Sonata was just going along for the ride, still having his mind slightly set to playing TF2, but this was great. Ashlii pulled off of his face as she looked into his eyes.

"You said no sex, but how about this?" She scooted down closer to his crotch and removed her shirt. She wore a bra matching her panties: Pink and lacy.

"Ashlii! What are you doing?! Put your shirt back on!" Sonata said, not shouted so as not to wake the people whose doors were next to his. She bent down slightly.

"You said no sex, just kissing and stuff. This is the kind of thing you can do to make both parties feel good without penetration." She started to move her hips back and forth, rubbing that sensitive area across Sonata's hardening... thing. He had to admit, it did feel rather good. She was moaning a bit too, signifying her pleasure. Her pace was sporadic, some thrusts fast, some slow. A couple minutes in and Sonata felt an overwhelming urge to take those breasts held by silk fabric in his hands. He watched them bounce slightly every time she moved forward hard. Ashlii looked Sonata in the eye and looked like she got an idea. She reached behind her and removed the brassiere, tossing it to the side. Her breasts were let free. They were... absolutely amazing. Breasts, in their tangible glory of a simple mound of fat, centered by a small pink peak. They looked amazing. Ashlii kept rocking her hips over Sonata, but this time her moans were louder. Sonata had taken hold of both breasts, his mouth slightly sucking on her left breast. His right hand took hold of the lower part of the breast he suckled on, giving it a good treatment. His tongue flicked over the hardened peak, sucking and swirling. His left hand fondled hard the other mound. It was a breast massage that he had no idea how to give. He figured that the nipple was the most sensitive part, so he gave special attention to that piece of flesh. Finger and tongue flicking over them, slightly pinching/ gently biting them to earn moans from the person on top of him. Sonata stopped his mouthwork on her chest to take the open mouth of the person over top of him with his. Another tongue dance kiss was formed as Sonata gave a full on squeeze of Ashlii's breasts. It must be hard to manage. Ashlii was still 'humping' Sonata while getting a passionate Kalos Kiss and breast treatment. Sonata was starting to feel something grow in his loins. Like an explosion. Ashlii broke the kiss to let out moans of surpressed nature, but she couldn't keep them from exploding from her lungs. She let out one final moan as Sonata felt the front of his pants grow wetter. Her panties had become see-through with how wet they were. It was kind of erotic. She kept thrusting, as if to get Sonata to release this pent up explosion in him, too. Sonata couldn't take it, and if he let it out now, he might wake the neighboring rooms. Ashlii stopped thrusting. She got off Sonata and unzipped his jeans, pulling out a pre-cum tipped fully erect member, waiting to explode. She took the head into her mouth and placed a hand around the shaft, stroking it fast. Sonata groaned loud and couldn't keep himself fr4om letting the pressure from inside his legs explode into his companions mouth. Her mouth went all the way down the shaft as he came, as if not to let a single drop fall out of her mouth. She failed. Eventually, some of the thick seed dripped past her cheeks and onto Sonata's pants. Sonata heard gulping. Was Ashlii swallowing his load? Didn't it taste bad? From what hentai has told him, the girl was either all over the semen and swallowed, Thought it tasted bitter, salty, intoxicating smell, but still swallowed, and RARELY she spit. Ashlii seemed to be in that second category. She pulled off of his lightly cum coated cock and swallowed the rest of what was in her mouth. She opened and said 'aaaahn', showing off that she swallowed most of what Sonata released. Most meaning that some of it fell out and that some was still coating his somewhat deflated self. She took the slightly shrunken extension into her mouth again, fully cleaning it of his own seed. She swallowed once again and took his lips into a kiss. He didn't mind, so long as she took all of it down her hatch.

"That... was... amazing.." Sonata said, breathing hard. Ashlii was breathing just as, if not more, than he was, agreeing.

"Masturbating is nothing like that."

"No, it isn't."

"Well, I didn't break your conditions, now did I?"

"Technically no. But if any of the other girls found out about this, they'd kill you, you know that right?"

"I came for the first time in a while, I don't give a fuck. I'm tired now, so shut off your computer and we can get some sleep." Sonata did as she asked, slapping the power button with his tail and holding it until it shut off. He removed his now dirtied pants and grabbed his usual pajamas of a simple black shirt and sweatpants. Ashlii removed her panties completely and threw them to the side, covering herself once again with her oversized shirt. She grabbed a pair of boxers fresh from the package in Sonatas drawer and placed those over her bare naked and still slightly wet groin. She climbed into Sonatas bed, Sonata doing the same. She wrapped her tails around the both of them as they drifted into dreams.

The following day.

Sonata woke up to a bunch of weight on him. To his right was Ashlii, which is what he expected because that is how they went to sleep the night previous. To his left was a sleeping Kotoha who seemed to be heavily enjoying the arm she took hold of in hers and was on top of. Nymphia was letting her head rest on his chest, her breathing somehow matching his. Eifia was resting over his stomach, as if listening to his inner organs. They were all so peaceful. He was not saying they were fat, at all. But all of these girls on top of him was making his legs fall asleep. It didn't help that Ninian, the little Eevee, was resting on the pillow Sonata's head was resting on. Practically on top of his head.

"What next? The parents come in?" He said quietly. It was then that Allegretto knocked and oppened the door. The door happens to be right next to the queen size Sonata lays on with all these girls on top of him. Allegretto simply looked at him, his mouth open as he was about to speak. He saw Sonata laying immobilized by the girls around him.

"If you took the virginities of ANY of these girls without protection, hell, AT ALL, I will kick your ass."

"I didn't I swear! I just woke up and they were on top of me! I swear by Arceus' name that these girls are still pure maidens!"

"Pure I wouldn't say, but they are still maidens. So Fine. You live. Have fun telling them that they need to get up so we can go get you fully transferred into the school. Break ends next week.

"You guys have a break?"

"Holidays and MAJOR weather changes. They need to give the kids to adapt to the weather. They need to so the students can get a better education, no stress of changing from extreme heat to extreme cold, so we are getting off a two week break. Get up, we got to get you and Kotoha to the enrollment office. Come, eat! Nonoha made Pancakes!" He said before closing the door.

"I love these girls, I really do, but they need to get off me."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, man. That was sexy. Didn't expect that, now didja? You may say that it was a bit rushed, yes. But I honestly feel as though this would have happened because it's not like Sonata could stop Ashlii anyway. Besides, it didn't violate his rules, technically, I think. I dunno. It just felt like it would be something they would actually do in that situation. You can hate on me all you want, but heres the thing...<strong>

**Fuck you, I am a slightly talented author who felt the need to have two characters, which EVERYONE KNOWS WILL GET TOGETHER AT SOME POINT, Albeit in a harem, get a little intimate. So there. It's also my story! So *flashes middle fingers to certain audience members* FUCK YOU CRITICS UNITED! I AM SONATA HARUKA TSUZIHRI VII! ADVENT OF LIGHTNING AND SOUND AND WEILDER OF PHIR! LUXRAY HALFBREED OF EPICNESS! TRAINER OF LILLIGANTS AND LUXRAYS!**

***Ahem* I actually have some news for you guys that actually isn't news for me since it happened back when I lived in a motel. I... I'm single. She told me she had a lot on her mind, and from what I gathered, she didn;t want to worry about me further, so she cut it off. We still talk to each other, yes, but... It honestly hurts every single time. I cried when it happened. She said she was sorry, and I accept that. It just feels like... I've lost all purpose for coming back there. I finally accepted it a few days ago, since you know, I've been lying to you guys about she and me. I still love her as more than a friend, but she... I've been told she found someone else, maybe. She said she wants me to date another girl. I won't. And Even if I didn't love her, all of them are taken or interested in someone else. Fuck. It hurts seeing all of them happy together. Feral, This doesn't mean you hurt me with your new relationship. I am legitimately happy you two are together now. Really. Just that. Seeing those people, sitting on each other's laps, giving them quick kisses. It hurts. She is not a bad person, by any means. I kind of think it's because of the person before me that ruined her view on long distance relationships. His name is Marquis Fabian, and I want to break every single bone in his body, let them heal wrongly, and break them again. He will live through every single moment of it and he will suffer. Making a joke out of it, he wrecked her mind harder than Nonoha and Allegretto wreck each other. THAT'S saying something. She is perfect to me, my other half, basically. I still love her to pieces... but... I hope she's happy. Whoever she ends with better treat her like a fucking princess, or they will know the extent of the wrath of an obsessive boyfriend. I care not if they have a vagina or a penis, they WILL suffer for hurting her. I'm dead serious.**

**Anyway, my stupid personal problems out of the way, how did you like this chapter? I personally liked it, though it was mostly hot dogging. Sorry. I personally like this arc, and I want to see if my fingers take it further. If they don't, consider this the end of the Ashlii Arc. Did you like it? I personally saw this as a great development for the two of them. Then again, that's me. So whatevs.**

**If you like this chapter and those preceding, go ahead and follow it here on fanfiction. It would be glorious. Favoriting it would be awesome too, yaknow. If that ain't trubble? Reviewing is greatly appreciated, encouraged, and input into your head!**

**As Always, Keep Sparki.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	17. Half Breed Academy? Finally

CHAPTER 17 .;:;. Half Breed Academy? Finally.  
>Sonata regretfully shuffled in his sleep, making the other girls wake with him. He had hoped for an experience that let him live. What happened was surprising. All in sync, SOMEHOW, they performed the same routine of rubbing their eyes all cute-like, raising an arm to yawn, with a "nyyaaaaaa" spurting from their lungs. And it was cute. Again, all in sync, they said "Good morning, Sonata." And proceeded to give him a good morning kiss, on the lips, in turn. Sonata could get used to this... Especially with the nice view of the girls butts as they got off of him and his bed. They were just so vulnerable, right now. Like he could walk up behind one of the girls, grab them by the hips and- Sonata slapped himself across the face. Was he thinking of forcing one of them into sex? No! He can't do that! He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that! He shook his head fervently and looked up to see a Kotoha still next to him. She still seemed sleepy-eyed, but maybe coherent.<br>"What's up?" He asked. He brought his legs into a crossed position and let his tail roam freely. Kotoha sat herself on the bed next to him, and wrapped him in a hug. A tight one, at that.  
>"You meanie." She told him, still having her face buried into his clothes.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"How come Ashlii gets to sleep next to you and I don't?"<br>"Well, she was here first, and she deserves a turn, too. You've slept next to me three times now, and this is her first."  
>"Munyu!"<br>"Munyu?"  
>"I'm a cat!"<br>"No, you are the offspring of a sentient plant that I am slightly obsessed with and a human."  
>"Nyooo~!"<br>"Can you stop being so cute? You're going to give me a case of Dawes, or Awes."  
>"I'm not that cute."<br>"So says you. But you are just adorable, to me."  
>"...Thank you, Sonata." She had a blush dusted across her face. She looked up at him and brought him into a little, romantic kiss. It was filled with life, if that made sense. Sonata grabbed her by the shoulders as her back leaves unfurled from under her gown. Her flower crown emitted that sweet scent she made when she was happy.<br>"Kotoha. I like you. I like you like you. I... I want to explain what I've been thinking about... I want you to be in a harem, I guess."  
>"Harem?"<br>"Well, I hate to say it, but I just can't choose between any of you girls. I really can't. I like all of you as more than friends. If I pick one of you, I'd be settling. And that would be a strain on all of you girls. I don't want any of you girls hurt. Besides, you get to be with girls you can consider your girlfriends, too. I know that Eifia wouldn't mind, and Nymphia might like it too."  
>"...It's weird, Sonata. I like you like you, too. I mean it. And, I'll admit... I think I like like all the other girls, too."<br>"What?"  
>"Call me pansexual. It just means that if I like you, I like you. Doesn't matter if you happen to have a schlong or a wet entrance, you are all beautiful to me. I love people for who they are on the inside, and basically nothing else. Granted, the looks do happen to have a small factor in it."<br>"So... are you saying that you WANT to be in a harem?"  
>"Well, if I get to have sex with you and all the other girls at the same time, I don't care."<br>"Since when did you become a pervert?"  
>"Well, I've always been a pervert. Albeit, I hide it."<br>"That's news. You don't mind sharing me?"  
>"Listen, I have a good idea on how you feel. I understand that it must be tough to go through breaking someones heart, especially if they like you like we do. So, you basically say that we can all grow to love each other as much as we love you, it'll be okay."<br>"You get it?"  
>"I really do, Sonata. Really. Besides, how can you not like the girls here, they're so great!"<br>"I'll say nothing." Kotoha kissed him again.  
>"Don't worry about a thing, Sonata. I'll fall for the girls in your harem as well. But I love you the most."<br>"Thanks... Kotoha." Sonata removed himself from his comfortable position on the bed and went to his dresser to retrieve a Luxray Uniform. Kotoha then left the room. Ninian however seemed a little mad.  
>"What? Do you need loving too, hon?" He asked. Sonata reached down to stroke the little Eevee's head, in which she replied with a pleasured "Vee~!"<p>

An hour later, around 1:00, Allegretto, Kotoha, and Sonata had all piled into the same black car the two teens arrived to the house in. All seatbelted up, they went into Oriaunis City, heading into the Educatory District of the place. Traffic wasno issue, seeing as there was nothing major starting up this month. The next would be a scramble for Halloween decorations and the like, so leaving the house to head into Oriaunis seemed like an awful, awful idea. The three left the car parked near the boundaries of the Educatory District. They started walking in the direction of Half-Breed Academy when they were stopped by a man in a very snazzy blue suit. By snazzy, that meant something along the lines of looking like Neil Patrick Harris in an ice blue suit with a dark blue tie, white buttoned up undershirt and black dress vest. The jacket was an ice blue, along with the slacks, tied off by black loafers that were shined to perfection. His hair was also ice blue, but with the ears of a Glaceon topping them. The hair was long, tied in a ponytail starting at the base of his head and ending at the small of his back. It was like... they knew who they were.  
>"I have to ask, are you three Allegretto, Kotoha, and Sonata, by any chance?" He asked.<br>"Depends on who is asking." Allegretto stated.  
>"The Vice-Principal of Half Breed Academy, Christopher Feralurry. Come on, my husband, THE Principal wants to get these two enrolled." He said, motioning for being followed. And he was. The school was back in sight again as the gates opened mechanically, like they were supposed to. Sonata didn't feel a bit of guilt for forcing them open. Walking inside, they were led to the office of the Principal; Brandon L. Lawson. Inside was a man tapping away at a computer. He was wearing a suit similar to Christophers, but Black. And it had yellow rings on it. Much like an Umbreon. He was an Umbreon, obviously, seeing as how Umbreon ears poked out from his black hair. It, too, was tied in a ponytail, but it made him look like a samurai, of sorts. Didn't help that there was an ACTUAL katana in the corner of the room.<br>"Ah, Chris! These the new students?"  
>"Yes, they are. Say hello to your amazing Principal, Mr. Lawson."<br>"You say amazing every time you refer to me?"  
>"Well you are. Hell, I call you amazing, but it was Sonata that let us meet. So, he's amazing too." Chris walked behind the desk and gave Brandon a quick kiss on the lips. It was very cute, even to the LUXRAY Sonata.<br>"Actually, quick question before we start. Since you two are married, shouldn't one of you have taken the last name of the other?" Sonata asked. It was a question out of genuine curiosity.  
>"Well, actually, we are married by common law, since it only took 6 months back in, where was it? The Sinnoh Region, I think. Beautiful place. Since we are married under common law, we didn't have to change our names." Brandon explained. Christopher was blushing slightly.<br>"Well, let's get this started. I'll be honest, you guys are the last thing I need to be here for, so I'm a little antsy. Apologies." Brandon went into asking questions of what classes they would prefer, what their interests were, all that wonderful shit about school. The final question was answered, and suddenly, two schedules were printed out of the small desk printer. One for Sonata and the other for Kotoha. It seemed as though they shared the first four of seven classes. Yay.  
>"See, this little program we have integrates a personality quiz so that we can input you into the minimum for a community college up to the minimum of the University of Kalos. That good. It makes it so that we can put you in reasonably challenging and enjoyable classes and electives. Sonata, Kotoha, you two were pretty similar, so we switched around some things so that you can be in as many classes together as possible. We even put you into rooms that share some of the other Evernet children, and whoever happens to be living with you, Allegretto. As you can see, you guys have filled out the requirements for Math and Science, so you only need to take a semester of government, each, and the rest of the year's worth of english. With that, you guys will graduate from Half-Breed Acedemy. You guys share Government, English, Battle Training and Guitar classes. Unfortunately, you guys have to be in class one with the freshman. My condolences." Mr. Lawson looked at Sonata and his eyes glowed blue.<br>"Sonata, I think we can make a different arrangement for you with the teacher. You're going to be his assistant, rather than a student. Great thing they promoted me to Principal. See, I overanalyze a bit. I can tell that you have experience playing guitar, heacy experience. More so than the Guitar 3 class. Aren't you an over acheiver? Anyway, the calysed fingers and slightly built muscle in the hands and wrists, along with your thumbs having a major sharp angle at the second knuckle prove hat you are experienced in specifically music. The angle at which you spread your legs is just wide enough to make room for a larger guitar, which you are used to, seeing as how your arms have become ever slightly longer due to the training required to play a guitar effectively. the webbing in between your fingers is smaller than normal, making them able to move more flexibly and into the fret places easier. Your right pinky is basically useless, seeing as how it is not need to play the guitar as well as you can, unlike the left. You no longer feel pain from playing, and prefer metal strings so that you can at least feel the pressure of touching the strings. Kotoha, since you are a very artistic sort of girl, I figured that classes along the ways of our fine arts programs would suit you best. Which your questionnaire proved right. You have been placed into guitar because it a very beautiful instrument. Able to bend to the will of it's -ist. You'd like it." Sonata and Kotoha looked over their schedules. Sonata liked his, and Kotoha seemed to be content with hers.  
>"Okay, now, seeing as how that was my last appointment for the day, who's up for lunch? Our treat." Mr. Lawson offered. Free lunch was always best lunch. so, the offer was taken. The couple went off to change into more casual clothing, leaving the three there to be amongst themselves. The two -Eons came back in regular clothing befitting them. Mr. Feralurry was wearing a simple T-shirt of blue, emblazoned on it a picture of Candice, Snowpoint Gym's Leader. Mr. Lawson was wearing all black. Black jeans, black shirt, black long sleeved overshirt, black combat boots, black hair that swept over his left eye, but still left the right open for all to see. Yes.<br>"Let's go." They said at the same time.  
>The five Half-Breeds somehow ended up at a delicatessen that made good sandwiches. Just, really good sandwiches on housemade bread. It was basically a Subway, but good. Sonata had ordered a meatball sandwich that was nice and hot, toasted, and had delicious bacon and pepperoni on it. And it would be amazing to stuff into his face. Allegretto just gotten for himself a sandwich full of cold cuts and vegetables. Mr. Lawson and Mr. Feralurry got the same thing: Pastrami and Salami on Rye spiced with cracked pepper. Toasted. Kotoha got a simple sandwich of Ducklett meat and a bit of pepperoni, toasted. Each order came with a fountain drink of free refills and a chefs handful of housemade potato crisps. And the chefs handfull filled a third of the plate. Sitting down with the food, Sonata wanted to get to know his new superiors a bit more. Maybe not get too personal, but still get to know them.<br>"So, how did you guys meet, exactly?" Sonata asked.  
>"Well, we actually came together because we were essentially introduced to each other by a guy named Sonata. Same name, funny. We all wrote fanficions on a particular series we liked. I found Sonata first, and he freaked out when Brandon reviewed the story. I mean, FREAKED OUT. He said he did some sort of dance when he saw that. He had been following Brandon for a while, his name on the site being HillianLink. Funny, isn't Link your middle name? Anyway, I decided to go check out Brandons stories, and I loved them too. I started following them. Though, because my parents were overprotective, I didn't get an account. I just reviewed as a guest: AFeralFurry, all one word. Sonata was happy when I finally got an account. We were only about 17 at the time. Well, he turned 17 that year, and I turned 18 that year. Well, thats because I was born in 96, he being born in 97. We kept on talking with each other before I had the account, though. I reviewed every chapter on their fanfictions I could. I actually started shipping him and Brandon together as TsulianLink. It was a conjuction of their pennames Tsuzihri-underscore-o' seven and HillianLink. It was fun. But then... I realized I had some sort of feeling towards Brandon. Of course, we both hit on Sonata in a playful manner, but me and Brandon just... clicked, you know? I... I was in love with him. I confessed to him, and he accepted. Great thing was is that I could visit him with a few hours of driving. But, seeing as how both our parents were one of those people who think that Arceus wrote some book that condemns dudes liking dudes. I can't help it if I like both tits and dicks, okay? We're both that way. We tod our parents, and obviously they didn't accept it, really. We still loved each other, and thanks to us, they opened their minds to, well, homosexuality. Well, we're Bi, but whatever. They still don't like gay people, but they still love us and accept that we are a happy couple. I proposed to Brandon when we he turned twenty. I'm so glad he said yes. We actually have a ten year old daughter, now. Adopted, of course, but we love her all the same. And she loves us, I hope. She... she's a beautiful girl. I'm glad we have each other, Brandon." Chris explained. It was a very cute story. He and brandon gave each other a love filled kiss and went back to sandwich-ing. Brandon popped a question as well.<br>"So, Sonata? How did you meet your girlfriend?" Sonata almost choked on his sandwich.  
>"We met on the train leading from the Marsen Region." Kotoha answered wuickly, administering a sentimental rubbing of the back to Sonata.<br>"And since when did you two start dating?" Allegretto asked.  
>"This morning. *Cough*" Sonata choked out.<br>"If you led Eifia or Nymphia on, I am not afraid to destroy you right here."  
>"What, NO! I'll explain when we get back to the house, so, chill. Please?"<br>"Alright fine. But every one of the girls will be there. Including Nonoha. If I don't kill you, period, SHE will. You don't mess with our daughters."  
>"What about Touya?"<br>"He has a boyfriend. I ain't worried about him, really"  
>"Touya is gay?"<br>"Yeah. It surprised us, but we still love him. Maybe even more. He's more like 'I'd rather fuck a dude, they appeal to me.' And that's it."  
>"Surprising."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO EVERYPONY! how'd you like the intense foreplay? Huh, huuuuh? Did I get you guys excited? Don't answer that. Anyway, I am going to be a liiitle shorter here seeing as I promised Feral ten minutes. Brandon, Chris? The second half was for you two. I personally DO find it very cute that you two are together now. Hope you don't mind me spilling thine beans. I wanted to have your favorite Pokemon here as half breeds, and in a relationship to commemorate the occasion. Fuck it, you both might like this chapter, so it might as well have been dedicated to you two. I really do love you guys. Best internet friends ever. Serious. I wish I could meet you guys, really. Anyway. I do apologize for the lack of heart in the ned slate, but shoot me PM for questions and shit.<strong>

**How do you like the chappy? Sexy and all that stuff. If you happen to like the preceding chapters, go ahead and follow the story. I would greatly appreciate it. Your favorites are appreciated as well! Reviews are encourage, as with my patreon link in my profile.**

**As always, Keep Sparki**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	18. Who were they?

CHAPTER 18 .;:;. The battle of Oriaunis

Lunch was now finished and all paid for, and the diners said their goodbyes.

"Those guys are really nice." Sonata said before he called shotgun.

"I think we'll like this school." Kotoha spoke, hopping in the back of the car. Allegretto turned on the engine, letting it purr a bit before switching the gear shift into the drive gear. The car started moving and with that, they were on their way back to House Evernet. Halfway, though, something happened. Pokemon of the dark typing came from the sky and landed in the streets. An Absol landed right on the hood of the car that happened to house Allegretto and the two teens. Instinctively, Allegretto put an arm in front of Sonata to protect him. The car halted on impact as the Absol roared and jumped off. The car wouldn't start up again, seeing as how the engine was just hit by an Absol falling from the sky, leaving unscathed in the slightest. Across the rooftops were people in black cloaks, toting Pokeballs. The three left the car to see the chaos beginning to start around them. Pokemon everywhere were attacking the people and chasing them from their set up shops and such. But... they were only attacking Half-Breeds? Yes, only half breeds. The only fleeing persons were Half-Breeds.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonata asked. Allegretto reacted by pushing the two out of the way and onto the ground, narrowly missing a falling awning piece. It crashed and broke into pieces. Getting up, Sonata was attacked by a Mightyena. It's red eyes were a dull, lifeless red, though. As if it were brainwashed to do it.

"I don't think these guys are real trainers!" Allegretto stated, picking up a piece of wood and guarding against an incoming Sableye. The gems that were its eyes weren't shiny like usual, but cracked, faded, and opaque. Sonata looked at the ground next to him. Conveniently, there was a long, thin rod and a sheet of metal. He grabbed the metal and magnetized it to his left arm, grabbing the rod and wielding it like a sword.

"Sonata! What are you doing?!" Allegretto questioned, throwing off the Sableye.

"Being dumb! I've got to find the center of this chaos."

"This isn't a video game! You only have one life!"

"I know, but what other choice do we have? The police here can't stop them like we can!"

"We?!"

"Yes, We. If video game logic serves me right, there should be stations where a control transmitter is set up. We need to destroy those and free the mind fucked Pokemon!"

"This is no video game, Sonata!"

"Too bad! What else do we have?!" Sonata rushed forward, forgetting Allegretto's words. Sonata only hit the Pokemon that attacked him first, so as to not abuse the innocent.

_/Pokemon are not tools! They are sentient beings with feelings and a heart! They make bonds and battle with other friendly trainers because of those bonds! Who would do this?/_ His thoughts raced. He came across a jewelry store being raided by a man in those black cloaks with a black Kecleon. The windows were smashed and the displays destroyed. An Arcanine Breed was there, being pelted with bites from the Mightyena. Sonata took his makeshift weapon and struck the 'trainer' in the back of the head, knocking him unconcious. Trainer in the previous sentence was too good a name for him. It doesn't deserve to be a capitalized title for this person. Sonata took the Mightyena by the scruff of his neck and tore him off of the Arcanine Breed. Blood covered her clothing from where she was hit by the bites. On the wall was some balck device that seemed jammed in there, unable to come out.

"I knew it!" Sonata said. He took the rod and struck it, loading the extension with lightning. He overloaded the circuits of the transmitter and it exploded. From a good amount of the stores, the dark Pokemon suddenly ran out towards where the wild would start, going back to their roots. The Mightyena's eyes reverted to their normal, red form, glowing as they do. It ran out like the rest.

"Sonata!" Said a familiar voice of feminine. In the window was Kotoha, green glow coming from her hands. Her skirt was torn in a way that showed that she performed the ripping herself. She removed her detached sleeves, too. She ran over to the Arcanine and placed her hands over where the wounds are. A minute later, and she stopped.

"Get to a Pokemon Center or a Hospital when the chaos is over." Kotoha grabbed a green stone from one of the knocked down displays.

"I'll pay for this later, but I need to borrow it now." She said, holding the spherical jewel in her hand. Sonata and Kotoha ran out and rushed out to look for the next transmitter. Sonata knew what stone she had grabbed, though. It was similar to his, but green. Sonata grabbed his off the chain but continued to run with his girlfriend.

"How did you know that stone was fusionite?" He asked.

Looks like yours, but my skirt's shade of green."

"You sure you're ready for fusion?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sonata and Kotoha stopped. They crashed the two stones together, saying the phrase that somehow initiated the act.

**"POKEMON FUSION!"** They shouted. The light grew around them, and it felt like the second became minutes. In a massive vortex of sorts, Sonata felt the clothes on his body tear from him, leaving him in an ethereal form. It was like he was naked, but his entire body had a yellow glow to it. And he was without genitalia. He spread his arms out as a presence came from behind him. Kotoha in a state much like he was wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her body was a light green. She melted into him as he felt his body change his shape. A flower appeared on his back, lightning shooting out of it and creating a cape of leaves, somehow. On his right arm appeared a green piece of armor that was both the arm part of the torso piece and a gauntlet. Over the left arm was a green gauntlet of the same fashion of the right arm, but just the glove. A tight, black, wide strapped tank top appeared across his torso, fashioning itself to his lightly muscled body. Green Hakama style pants formed over his legs, short wooden old style clogs appearing on his feet. The icing on the cake was the blue of his ears becoming green. The rest of his hair stayed black. Two sabers of light green appeared in front of him. Taking them, a shield similiar to a Lilligants flower crown appeared at his left arm. He slashed in an X fashion as pink cherry petals surrounded him.

"Lillixray Sonotoha!" their fusion voice said. The light died around them and they ran forward to hit the next transmitter. The transformation only lasted about a second in their time, outsiders only seeing a bright white flash after the chant, and Sonotoha running out after it died.

Sonotoha managed to kill off three more transmitters before finally making it to the epicenter of the chaos: The Chamber of Commerce. Sonotoha ran inside to see another cloaked man attacking a half breed with a whip. The head of the Chamber of Commerce was a Gallade-breed. His attacker wore no hood like the rest of the robed were, but over his red headed face was a mask, with but a red X crossing it. He turned around to the fusion Half Breed, and silently commanded his pokemon to attack them. Sonotoha performed a thunder jump and landed just in front of the masked man. They started to swing rhymically in, being blocked simply by the arm of the assailant. Sonotoha released the sabers from their grip and attached them to their wrists by strings of lightning. Spinning them around their body created a disc of destruction. Charging the hooded one caused him to lose... HER mask. Yes, another case of mistaken gender!

"You're going to die for that, Half-Breed!" She said through an anger filter. What she pulled fort from her robes was a wooden sword, which didn't match power or durability of the sabers that Sonotoha weald, but with great skill, she started to deal blows to Sonotoha. They tried to block, and barely did so. When it was futile to keep going, she brought out a small microphone like thing and shouted an order to retreat.

"Arceus hates abominations like you, Half-Breed heathen!" She said before pulling out a ball in similar size to a Pokeball, and tossing it to the ground, creating a blinding flash. She escaped through the distraction. Sonotoha stood there, dumbfounded by the occurence. A single card lay where the robed leader stood. It was the card of 'Team Mega.' Sonotoha's body glew a bright white, but didn't blind anyone like the fusion light did. It showed their form splitting into two, of Sonata and of Kotoha. Their clothes returned to the state they were in before the fusion.

"Who the hell were they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, than. FUSION OF A BOY AND GIRL? HOLEH SHET!<strong>

**Anyway, how have you been doing, guys? I am actually very depressed right now, but this is cheery for you! Don't worry. But... I have a request. First some context.**

**I'm moving back to Montana when I graduate, and I'll be an author of books and such. But... In order to do it, I need your help. I want you guys to support me on Patreon, anything helps. Listen, You guys never have, and never will owe me anything. I'm not doing this because I want money, I'm doing this because I want to follow my dreams. I'll still provide content to you guys in the form of fanfictions and shit, but a small contribution every month is all I ask. It is my one humble request. You know, after the reviewing. But please, I need help. I'm nearly out of options, and the other option isn't all that time friendly like writing fictions is. Am I selfish for this, maybe. But I am asking this as a friend to you all. Please.**

**As always, Keep Sparki**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	19. Yes, you have four girlfriends, now

CHAPTER 19 .;:;. Yes, you have four girlfriends now.

In the aftermath of the attack, Allegretto came running in with the wooden rod in hand.

"What the hell happened?" He asked through exasperated breaths.

"We don't know, but we stopped it." Sonata said firmly. He walked over to the Gallade-Breed and extended a hand. He took it and pulled the wounded -breed to his feet, wobbling slightly.

"Thank you for driving that woman off. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" The Gallade questioned.

"No need. We did what was right. Though, I don't support the hitting of Pokemon as a Half-Breed, myself. Actually, do you think you can give me any information of this... Team Mega?"

"Team Mega... I remember of a time few years back, in the Marsen Region... It was of someone who wanted to Burst Mega Evolve with Arceus and wreak havoc to the world that had made their life a living hell. I lived in the Marsen Region during their attacks. It was back 6 years. There were a group who stopped them by using the Burst Mega Evolution they had so wanted. What were their names? I forgot, but they did the Marsen Region a great favor. I think one of them became the champion, after that."

"They've attacked before?"

"Yes. I was sure that it was Team Mega that did it. I remember those black cloaks, those utterly haunting Letter 'M's."

"What is this.. Burst Mega Evolution?"

"It is supposedly the true ultimate bond between Trainer and Pokemon. The Trainer activates Mega Evolution, and becomes the Pokemon."

"What you say?"

"It's... Weird... I remember being told by My father, a Gallade Normal, that The trainer is so in tune with their Pokemon, that they infuse with the frequencies of it's Mega Evolution and join with their Pokemon. Look at... Mega Charizard X. The Trainer would join with the Pokemon, giving Mega Charizard X it's Black color, blue flame, stuff like that. The Trainer infuse with the Pokemon to unleash new strength, and add more to it."

"Sounds... Different."

"Not just different, extraordinary."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, Truly, if there is anything at all I can do, ask. I'll do it without hesitation."

"I'll remember that. C'mon. Let's get back." Allegretto said. He rounded up the two teenagers and they all started their trek back to their home. Sonata looked at all the damage caused by Team Mega. Broken windows and broken people everywhere. Cars had their hoods smashed in, and many Half-Breeds were being put onto stretchers and taken to nearby hospitals and Pokemon Centers. There didn't seem to be a casualty, which was the most relieving thing about the attack. The damage was noticable, though. With everything shattered, the Cloud District might not be the same for a few months.

"Listen guys, you did a great thing, today. I'm sorry I doubted your logic, Sonata." Allegretto stated.

"Allegretto, there is nothing to apologize about, really. My logic is a bit skewed."

"Skewed is a fitting word, alright."

"I resent that."

"I know you do... So how was being one with Kotoha? Was it warm inside? Oh, did she like it, too? She was wet, wasn't she?" Sonata immediately sent a bolt into Allegretto.

"Fucking Pervert!" The two teens said.

"Oh, Come on! Tell me, what is fusion like?" Allegretto asked. He had a small glow in his eyes.

"Well, it's like... We were in this bubble, and we were ethereal? If that is the riht word? She melted into me, and I felt myself change. I felt lighter. Fragile, yet sturdy. My ears changed color from this blue to her dress green. I got new duds, and I looked awesome. We were basically one person. Of course, it was more like I equipped her, and my form changed. But it felt... Different. When I did it with Touya, I felt like myself. As if you could guess that either one of us was equipping the other. But with Kotoha, I felt like I was just using her as a tool, really. Make any sense?"

"A bit. Let's talk more when we get back, though. Tomorrow, we'll go back into town and help rebuild the Cloud District. It was mostly window damage and stuff like that. The glass can be made easily with Tracey pulling out [Sandstorm] in a closed area and having Ashlii use [Overheat]. Glass in a snap."

It was aobut a half hour of walking until they finally saw the house. Allegretto opened the door and was immediately tackled to the ground by Nonoha, who was pelting his face with kisses.

"ALLEGRETTO! YOU'RE OKAY!" She shouted, nuzzling his face.

"Yes! Babe, I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" Nonoha didn't answer, she just looked too happy to see her husband alive. Sonata recieved the same treatment, except he was tackled by THREE girls. Eifia first, Nymphia second, and Ashlii last. It hurt like a bitch. Eifia was sitting on the legs of he, while Nymphia and Ashlii were by his side. They each pulled Sonata into a kiss, both on the lips and everywhere on his face.

"We thought you got hurt!" Eifia shouted.

"How the hell did you guys know we were down there?"

"Breaking news story. Started on about an attack on the Cloud District of Oriaunis, and there was a camera crew tailing you two. All we saw was a green and black blur, taking out those transmitter thingies. It was awesome, but we were worried you two might have hurt yourselves." Ashlii explained.

"If you were worried about US then why haven't you pelted Kotoha with the tackle and kisses?"

"Because A.) You're more fun to hit, B.) You're a man, and C.) You were in front of the door first."

"Perfect Logic. Now can you get off of me? You're crushing my jewels." Eifia removed herself, and the hand of a familiar Flygon-Breed extended into his face. Sonata took it and was immediately pulled into a group bro-hug by Tracey and Touya.

"Dood, that was fucking EPIC!" Touya said, excitedly.

"Come on, Touya. It wasn't that cool. We just did the right thing. Well, according to video game logic, anyway."

"You used video game logic?"

"Well, yeah. It made the most sense that there were transmitters set to control those mind-fucked Pokemon, so we went around and destroyed them."

"You say We, but all we saw was a green YOU. Why do you say w-" Tracey was cut off when Kotoha was smiling and waving at him.

"You didn't." Tracey said. His face was plastered with the 'What?' sort of look, so Sonata and Kotoha whipped out their Fusionite and showed them.

"Lillixray Sonotoha. Pokemon Fusion." Sonata spoke. Everyone there was dumbstruck at the fact that Sonata performed yet another fusion.

"I thought you can only perform fusion with someone you share a special bond with?" Tracey inquired.

"Well, I can explain that, but... Ashlii, Nymphia, Eifia, Kotoha, we're going to talk for a bit." Sonata said. He walked into the house with the girls following soon after.

"WHAT!" Ashlii, Nymphia and Eifia all shouted.

"Yes, I just did that. I... I really don't want to hurt any of your guys' feelings, and settling is just bad for everyone."

"And you know that being shared might hurt you even more in the long run?"

"...I do."

"And you know that you'll have to treat us all equally?"

"It'll be hard, but I can do it..."

"And you know that we'll have to explain this to the legal adults, right?"

"Yeah..."

"How long can you keep this harem thing up?"

"I don't know. As long as I can, if possible."

"What do you think girls?" Ashlii turned to the more reserved women on Sonata's bed.

"Well, I already accepted..." Kotoha.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen, so I resigned myself into trying to find good things about the rest of you girls. And it worked. You girls ARE pretty cute." Eifia.

"I... uhm... I don't mind! As long as I can be with Sonata any time I want to, then I'm okay!" Nymphia. Ashlii placed her palm into her face.

"How did I? Alright, fine. You know what, we all have some sort of major crush on you, why the hell not? We should be able to make it work, especially with a penis the size of yours." Every other girl in the room blushed a deep red and placed their faces into their hands, at the same time.

"Wait, does that mean?"

"Yes, Sonata. You have four girlfriends, now."

* * *

><p><strong>MOTHER FUCKING FINALLY, I GET A NEW CHAPTER DONE! FUUUUUCK<strong>

**Yes this chapter took forever! But I honestly did need some time off. A couple of games, and school, has taken up my time. Like, a LOT. Moemon Emerald: I have taken myself all the way to the Champion Fight. It means a METRIC SHIT TON to me because if I defeat Wallace, I'll be a Champion for the FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE EVER. NOT. JOKING. It would be the first time I had beaten a Pokemon game! And Phantasy Star Portable 2. HOLY SHIT PHANTASY STAR PORTABLE 2! The graphics, and the gameplay, and the story, and the characters! IT'S ALL GREAT GO BUY A PSP AND PLAY IT. Or get an emulator to put on ye beefy computer. And a NEW game has started to occupy my time, too. Valkyria Chronicles 2. Literally, THE MOST FUN I have ever had in a Strategy game. YOU GET A TANK IN THE FIRST HOUR OF CASUAL GAMEPLAY. TAAAAANK. And by tank, I mean FULL ON ACTUAL TANK! Like, the treads and the fucking, uuh, cannon and all that! THE VOICE ACTING OH MY GODDESS THE VOICE ACTING! It's so fucking perfect! John DiMaggio as a drill sergeant is fucking great!**

**Anyway, How did you guys like the OFFICIAL start of Sonata's harem? We all knew it was going to happen, and I felt it was time. So there. I find Allegretto being a pervert hilarious, as well.**

**ALSO! Thank you to my awesome supporters on Patreon! I have recieved, at the moment, around $14! I means so much to me that you guys would do this! If you can, please consider helping your fanfictiony friend out? It's okay if yall can't, really. It's the thought that counts right? You guys really do mean a metric shit ton to me. You have no clue.**

**Go and share this fanfiction with your amazing friends!**

**Anyway, If you liked this chapter, those before it, and want to see more when I get off my lazy ass? Go ahead and follow the story should you have an account here at ! Great place where the violence is violent, the sex is better than Fifty Shades of Grey, and the romance will ALWAYS NO MATTER WHAT be better than the disgrace of text known as Twilight. Fuck that book. Consider leaving a review and favoriting as well, would you kindly!?**

**As always, Keep Sparki.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	20. Week's Up!

CHAPTER 20 .;:;. Week's up!

The rebuilding of the Cloud district was actually very easy. Ground and Fire Pokemon and Half-Breeds all rebuilt the grass, and the heavyweights helped to put things back into place. Everything went even faster due to more than half of the -Breeds in the CITY helping to rebuild the Cloud District. Repairs were visible, but done within the week. It is now the Monday of the week following the attack, and House Evernet are equipped with their species uniforms and ready to go to school. Obviously, it's not going to be the best place in the world, but it didn't matter. They still needed an education, and be taught how to use their powers well so they can make it in the Half-Breed Capital of the world. Yes. Everyone was about to leave when Ninian came running up behind them.

"Vee! Eevee!" (Take me with you!) She cried. Sonata simply picked her up and held her like he usually does.

"Babe, you can't come with us. I don't want to share you any more than I already do!"

"Vee Vee! Ee~vee!" (I'll stay with you the entire time!)

"You might get hurt, or eaten, or worse!" Sonata was trying to get her to go back inside.

"Vee~ Eevee Vee!" (Not if I can do THIS!) Ninian closed her eyes, looking like she was concentrating. A small moon appeared above her, and a beam shot out and hit Tracey straight in the face. And it was hilarious.

"When did you learn [Moonblast], Ninian?"

"Vee Vee!" (Found a TM that Nymphia had.)

"Nymphia, why do you have the TM for [Moonblast?]"

"I dunno. It looks pretty when I use it?" She replied. Sonata simply sighed.

"Alright. The answer is no."

"Veee~!?" (Why nawt?)

"Because, you are my little Ninian, and I'm not risking you getting hurt. Besides, I know you love Allegretto and Nonoha."

"Ee~vee." (You got me there.) Ninian 'kissed' Sonata on the nose and hopped out of his arms and back up to the house.

"That child."

"You love her, you know that." Ashlii retorted. With that, they started off to get to Half-Breed Academy. Of course, they used other means to get there. Sonata created Magnet skates for himself, Kotoha, Nymphia, and Touya. Ashlii created for herself flames bursting from her hands and feet, so that was how she hovered over the streets. Tracey pulled out his wings, nuff said. Noyomi created a ball around her, which was the move [Rollout]. Except, she didn't roll when she was inside of it, so she didn't get dizzy. Eifia floated using [Psychic]. With that, House Evernet ACTUALLY started off for school.

It took about 15 minutes to get there with their cool versions of transportation. Upon Arrival, many other students were landing, rolling, forming, teleporting in. Sonata dispelled the Magnet Skates and everyone dispelled their forms of transportation as well.

"Welcome to Half-Breed Academy, Sonata, Kotoha." Touya said. He ran off and headed into the main building.

"I'm gonna go and catch up with Haru, later!" He said before running off. Sonata sighed and just started to head into the building.

The school day started with Homeroom, which acted as their first period. Starting off the day was English class. Sonata and Kotoha stood outside the room until they were called in to be introduced. Written on the whiteboard was their names in Unown, which was pretty cool. Sonata started.

"I'm Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII. Mouthful to say, I know, but it's my name. Obviously, I'm a Luxray-Breed. I like to make music and play Vidya Games. My weapon of choice is this!" Sonata pulled off the Hero's Shield attached to the strap of his messenger bag. He reached behind him, taking the handle in his hand, and ripped it off. In his grip, now, he put it in front of him and took hold of the wooden sword and unsheathed it with flair. A spark string connected the tip of his sword and the sheath.

"I'm usually a nice guy, but don't mess with me. I know how to use this thing." He sheathed the sword and placed the shield onto his back once more.

"You're up, babe." Kotoha stepped forward after his statement, introducing herself like he did.

"I-I'm Kotoha Lilica! I'm a Lilligant-Breed. You can find me playing games like Sonata, or maybe just lazing around. I make use of a staff, but it's not with me. Sonata is my boyfriend." Most of the guys in the class let out a communitive 'aaww!' after she said that last part. Sonata's eyes went wide when he saw blonde, purple, and pink haired heads pop up from their seats.

"We're his girlfriends, too!" Ashlii, Eifia, and Nymphia said, in sync.

"Are you serious?! You announce that to the class?!" Sonata shouted.

"Not a single girl except for us four are going to touch you, Sonata. You're ours!" Ashlii replied. Sonata actually sunk down into a crouching position, cradling his head in his hands.

"This is my first day of school!"

The day went by pretty fast, actually. The next class up was Battle Training, and Sir Con-Kel and Sonata had a great reunion of,

"Old man!"

"Ma Boi!" And they exchanged an awesome high-five, of which Sonata felt a decent amount of pain in his hand afterward. The classes Sonata shared with the rest of house Evernet was... eventful. Especially his sixth and final period of the day, Government. Where everybody Sonata lived with was there. Imagine HIS surprise when he and Kotoha had to introduce themselves to the class, where a good handful of the students know who they are.

"Say, aren't you the guy who ended the attack on the city?" A voice called. It belonged to an Absol-Breed in the back.

"Uh, yeah, I was. But it wasn't just ME, I had the help of Kotoha, here." Sonata replied.

"There was only one guy there, though, YOU. She wasn't anywhere near there. At least, from what I could see."

"Kotoha, should we show these guys? Aw screw it, Touya, get up here too." Everyone plastered a 'saywut?' look over their faces as Sonata turned to Kotoha, pulling out his Fusionite. He performed fusion with her for a brief moment before reverting. Of course, that took a lot out of him to do simply THAT, but it proved a point. Sonata turned to Touya, and he brought forth his Fusionite. The two fused for the THIRD time, and it was glorious. Reverting back, the three teens took their seats.

With everything said and done, the day was over before anyone knew it. Sonata and the gang were walking out of the school, with Touya leaving to go and hang out with his boyfriend, a Glaceon-Breed. Leaving the school gates, the group went out to the rebuilt Cloud District. Of course, it still had the scars of the attack there, but they were undermined because it IS the Cloud District. There was a street performer there on the sidewalk with a friend of his, and they were singing something rather amazing. It was a rap of the first 150 Pokemon to ever be found, back in the Kanto Region. And it was glorious. There was a Luxray sitting on the outskirts, eyes closed and just enjoying the music. Sonata took it upon himself to go up next to him and sit with him.

"Hey." Sonata said.

"(Hello. What brings half my species here?)"

"You looked like you needed someone to keep you company."

"(Well, being without a trainer isn;t always the best, but you make due.)"

"Without a trainer?"

"(Well, it is unfortunate to say, but he died a few years back, and my GreatBall was destroyed. So, no trainer)"

"Well, I truly am sorry for your loss. I apologize, but I haven't lost a person that dear to me ever. And I won't let that happen, not as long as I breath air into these lungs."

"(You truly are a Luxray in half part, aren't you?)"

"Well, of course, my mother is a Luxray."

"(Ah. Well, she birthed a good child, from what I can gather.)"

"Say, if you don't have a place that's constantly comfortable to live, you can come stay with us!"

"(I could. And I should. I'll admit, I have been spoiled by the wonderfulness of couches and beds. Though grass is nice, I suppose.)"

"Exactly! Come on, you'll love it there."

"(Well, I have nothing to lose. And the view will be easy on the eyes as well.)" The ACTUAL Luxray looked to the girls, and Tracey, standing there, awestruck at the fact that Sonata could make that fast of friends with a LUXRAY. Well, being half Luxray didn't help, but they were known to be loner type Pokemon, only ever friendly with those whom they built bonds with as Shinx.

"I've got to stop being Luxray-ish."

"(Why? It suits you well.)"

"Because the guys of the house kind of hate the fact that I was able to make four girls fall in love with me, fuse with one of those girls, AND one of the four men, make immediate friends with a young Eevee, a Luxray, Cook well, make remixes of musical pieces, get everyone in school to not mess with me on the first day, have four girlfriends at the same time, stop the attack on the Cloud District with help from one of those girlfriends, and have a backstory that is deplorably adorable."

"(Mary-sue-ish?)"

"I'm surprised you know that sort of nomenclature."

"(You learn a lot when you are on the streets, and outside of town near the younger generation.)"

"Good point."

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT! Another Chapter! Wow! So how did you guys like this chapter? Introduced the school, a Luxray, Touya's boyfriend who is a Glaceon, all that. Yeah. This is a short authors note, sorry. I have like, nothing to say. Really.<strong>

**Anyway, if you liked this chapter and all preceding, go ahead and follow, favorite, review ALL that and a bag of chips. Go read my collaboration story with HillianLink, it's great.**

**As always, Keep Sparki**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	21. Well, Shit

CHAPTER 21 .;:;. Well, shit.

The Luxray folllowed the group home surprised at the size of House Evernet. He strolled in after permission was granted by the Allegretto, and he simply sat on the carpet, waiting for further instruction.

"Nebulis, you don't need to stay there. You can call this place home, now."

"(I guess I can)" Sonata rolled his eyes and traveled up the stairs and into his room, prepared to just sit in his chair and play some TF2. Yes. Nebulis followed the -Breed into his sanctuary of darkness.

"(It smells of Luxray in here)" Nebulis said, surprising Sonata.

"Son of a! Nebulis!"

"(What?)"

"You know what, I could get angry at you and tell you to get out, but I won't because we're both Luxray, so whatever."

"(What is it that you do here?)"

"I sit and play vidya games, draw stuff, make musical stuff. All that."

"(Hm.)"

"Don't you 'Hm' me! I do what any irregular teenager would do."

"(You say irregular)"

"I do."

"(Is there any reason for that)"

"For I am irregular, as we all are."

"(Then, by logic, wouldn't that make everyone who is irregular, regular?)"

"Where did you get your philosophy from?"

"(Old Trainer. I guess I can consider YOU my trainer, now?)"

"Actually, you can't. Half-Breeds are forbidden to train Pokemon."

"(For what reason?)"

"You know, I could ask the same thing. I thnk it's because it would be weird for someone who is half Pokemon to capture part of his lineage. It would be like... I dunno."

"(Well, it is no business of mine.)"

"Nein on my end, as well." Sonata kept with playing his games and Nebulis sat there and watched intently. It seemed as if he was interested in the thought of fast moving people carrying guns and shooting equally cartoony characters for no more purpose than the fun of it. It didn't look like it hurt, but it looked like a bunch of fun, nonetheless. For some reason, when Sonata had stopped playing, he decided to pull up one of his favorite songs of his childhood. It was the same rap that those street musicians were playing when Sonata met Nebulis. He decided to start singing along for some reason.

**_Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey, Venosaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pigdey, Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly, Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree!_**

**_Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck, Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebell, Moltres, Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff, Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff!_**

**_Zubat, Primape, Meowth, Onix, Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax, Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow, Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, SLOW-BRO!_**

**_Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea, Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell, Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu!_**

**_At least A Hundred and fifty, or more to see, to be a Pokemon Master is ma, Desti- NEE~~!_**

**_Alakazam, Doduo, Venonat, Machoke, Kanghaskan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon, Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee, Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie!_**

**_Metapod, Marawak, Kakuna, Clefairy, Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby, Likitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran, Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan!_**

**_Articuno, Juynx, Nidorina, Beedrill, Haunter, Squirtle, Chansey,_**

**_POKEMON!_**

**_Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong, Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon!_**

**_At least One Hundred and Fifty, Or more to see, To be a Pokemon Master is mah, DESTINEE~~!_**

**_Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing, Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, MAGIKARP, Ninetales, Ekans, OH-MAH-STAR! Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, MAGMAR!_**

**_Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine, Eevee, Exeggcutor, Kabutops, Zapdos, Dratini, Growlithe, Mr Mime, Cubone, Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom._**

**_Charmeleon! WAR-TOR-TUL! Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl! Omanyte, Slow-poke, Pidgeot, Arbok._**

**_That's all, folks!_**

Nebulis simply stared at Sonata for being able to recite the entirety of that song.

"(And those four girls are interested in you how, exactly?)"

"You got me there. I'm nobody special." Sonata stretched his arms and got up, relieving his legs from his usual sitting position. Sitting with arms outstretched to the keyboard/tablet combo and legs hugged against his chestt really put a number on him. He was used to it, but it still hurt sometimes. There is nothing wrong with that. Sonata decided to head downstairs to see the happenings of the rest of the house. The time was five in the evening. The entirety of the residents, including Ninian, were glued to the TV, watching Nymphia be her gamer self playing some Hyrule Warriors. And kicking major ass doing it. She was playing as Lana, who basically wrecked armies and looked cute doing it. Much like Nymphia, herself. Sonata took it upon himself to make dinner, and he had a perfect idea. And it only needed a single word to make you, the readers either water at the mouth or say "Euugh!"

Spam.

Specifically made into a fried rice. It was completely delicious. The first thing to do is to make a lot of white rice, which the house was stocked with. Putting that to a boil to cook, Sonata went to work with the meat and vegetables. Peas were a must, so some frozen would do. Onions, yes, of the green flavor. Garlic was needed, and some salt. Oh, and a good amount of pepper! A couple cloves of garlic was all that was needed! Sonata took to looking for some of the canned meat, and fortunately enough, there were two. Yes. He sliced the meat thin, and made odd shaped strips. Laying them all out in a single layer, he fried them with lightning, making the deliciousness of the canned foodstuffs even BETTER. Chopped green onions and perfectly smooshed garlic went into a bowl, and tossed a bit. The spam made it's way in there, and it made a mess inside the bowl. All that was left was to add another protein. Eggs. It gave the rice it's signature color, along with garlic powder, but who needs that when there is ACTUAL garlic? Sonata took 7 eggs and had them cracked into a bowl. And he beat the hell out of them with a chopstick. A great way to scramble these eggs is to keep beating them with one hand, (I know what you are thinking, you perverts. Stop thinking about beating those idiots at your school who look like eggs, ya sickos. Start thinking about beating your mea-)

"SHUT THE HELL UP PARENTHESES!" Sonata shouted.

"Dude, we all know that the parentheses are right about what you do at night!" Allegretto replied for no good reason. Sonata took one of the butter knives he had pulled from a random drawer and tossed it at Allegretto's head, hitting him with the butt-end.

"Fucking Pervert!" Sonata shouted, resuming his cooking action. Along with beating the eggs with a chopstick in one hand, he made a small coating of lightning on his left index finger and inched it closer to the egg mixture. It cooked the eggs rapidly, and the stirring scrambled them. Soon enough, he had scrambled eggs perfect for putting in fried rice. Sonata retrieved a wok and placed it onto the stove, putting a decent amount of oil into it and swirling it. The rice was finally done, so Sonata used a rice spoon to loosen it and prepare for an immediate dumping into the pan. Putting the wok onto high heat and waiting for a good minute or two, he deemed it ready for frying. With a 'Se! No!' Sonata heaved the rice pot over the wok and dumped the perfect white rice into the oil, immediately starting to cook it a second time. Still using the rice cooker, Sonata started to stir, coating the grain with oil and frying it. When it was finally all nice and oily, Sonata dumped the meaty mixture into the pan, making the frying rice start to look like it's finished product. Adding the eggs soaked up the oil right quick and gave everything a good crisp. With no oil left in the pan, and a final heave of a stirring, Sonata was finished with the fried rice dish. He retrieved spoons and bowls for everyone and started to scoop helpings into them.

"Dinner's Rea-" He was cut off when he saw that a line had formed for food.

"Feeeeeed Uuuuus." Ashlii said, as if she were some sort of living dead creature. Sonata gave her a bowl and she immediately walked off. Sonata was serving Allegretto, the third person in line, when Ashlii suddenly screamed out.

"OH MY FUCK! THIS IS SO GOOD! HOW CAN YOU GET ANY BETTER?" She screamed out.

"You know, if there was no context, you'd think she'd be having an orgasm, or something." And for once, Allegretto wasn't hit with some random object for his statement. For everyone agreed with him, even Ashlii herself. With everyone fed, Ninian and Nebulis had come in to get something for themselves. Sonata placed a couple of bowls of the fried rice for them onto the floor, which they ate heartily. Especially Ninian, who seemed to be simply ravishing herself on the foodstuffs. Nebulis, however, was eating like a gentleman would. Not a single grain escaped his lips, and he ate a little slower. Sonata stood in the kitchen to enjoy his meal, of which he did. Ashlii came in for more, as it seemed, and Sonata scooped her another two into her bowl filled with grease and a few grains. She dug the spoon back into her mouth and simply melted.

"Oh my fucking god, just like that!" She squeed.

"Girl, you must have some sensitive taste buds."

"I wonder why your cum tasted good, then?"

"Because fuck I dunno."

"We always can?"

"Not today, girl."

"Damn."

"Eat your food." And the two happily ate at their rice dish. At least everyone asked for another serving, and Sonata was happy to oblige. At the end of the meal, everyone was full, and there was yet STILL leftovers. Sonata had put it into a couple gallon sized bags and literally threw them into the fridge.

Retiring to his room, Sonata eased himself into his chair. He decided that tonight seemed like a good night for a good ling bath, and so he did. He grabbed some spare sweatpants and walked into the changing, removing his clothing and throwing them into his laundry basket. Stepping in, he immediately dumped some water onto his face and let the warmth glide over his skin. Reaching toward the shampoo dispenser, he realized it was empty. He hated having to get up to grab the refill, but he needed to wash his hair today. Standing up, he heard the door slide open, a pink haired beauty stepping in.

"Sonata?"

"Nymphia!?" And it was like an anime happening in real life. And it is hilarious.

"Nymphia! What are you doing in here?"

"Well, it's my turn to sleep with you, so I thought..." No, she didn't say sleep as in having sex, she meant sleep as in sleeping next to Sonata for the night. The girls decided, without Sonata's permission, to have one of the girls sleep next to him every night. It was Nymphia's turn this night, apparently.

"Well, you could have asked if someone was in here!"

"I knew it was you, Sonata. That's why... That's why I'm here."

"Nymphia, I love you, I truly do, but isn't it a little soon for you to be coming in with me... naked?

"Why not? You've already seen Ashlii practically naked!"

"Well, she kind of..."

"She what?"

"She started grinding on me and things got a little... heated."

"How so?"

_How can she not get the gist? It's like she's so innocent on these kinds of- She is..._

"Nymphia, I'd tell you, but your not ready."

"Yes I am! I'm just as sexy as Ashlii and Eifia!"

"You are attractive, but in your own right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... You're small, so everyone thinks you're cute. You're girly in a way that makes people want to protect you. You have a small little voice that gets loud when you're passionate, so that's adorable, too. If I had to describe your personality in one word, I'd say: Cute. That's what I believe." Nymphia had a blush deepening across her face. She looked down and stared at her bare feet.

"You mean... I don't have to act all sexy for you?"

"Nymphia, you just need to be yourself. That's all I need." Sonata stepped over and wrapped her in a hug, putting the fact that they were naked away in the back of his mind.

"I... I think I know why I love you, Sonata."

"Hm?"

"You're the nicest guy I have ever met. You always know what to say, and you mean it. Every word. You're not bad to look at, either."

"Well, you're easy on the eyes, too, girl."

"Thank you, Sonata-chan."

"Chan?"

"My Sonata-chan! And Ninian can be little Nini-chan!"

"Whatever you say, Nymphia. She does seem to like you guys a lot."

"Of course."

"Well, as long as you're here, let's get washed up."

Sonata and Nymphia lay in his bed now. Nymphia in the shirt Sonata planned on wearing, and Sonata in his sweats. Just his sweats. Nymphia was curled up against him, and Sonata had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. The two were asleep, and a pair of eyes was looking in on them at this moment. The eyes belonged to Allegretto, arms crossed and simply looking at the sight of his daughter and her newfound boyfriend which she shared with her sister and two close friends.

"Those two love each other, truly, babe." Nonoha said, walking up next to Allegretto.

"Hon... I'm sorry. She's just... she's my little girl, alright?"

"You have three, you know. At least you weren't come to for advice on boys."

"Yeah. I remember."

"They'll be alright."

"I'm sure they will. I just... I just didn't expect for Nymphia and Eifia to fall for Sonata, of all guys."

"Allegretto, let me be honest with you, If we weren't so madly in love, I'd commit statutory with Sonata."

"You don't say madly loosely, my dear?"

"No. I never say an empty word to you, Retto. You are my one true love in this world."

"That's great to hear. No joke."

"I know. It's the truth."

"You're my forever and always Eevee Princess, you know that?"

"Yeah."

"Way to ruin the mood"

"It's what I do best."

"Yes it is."

"I... I think everything will be okay with Sonata around. Have you seen Ashlii? She's started to glow ever since he came. Eifia? She's been absolutely radiant. Nymphia? Well, look at her. I can't say much about Kotoha, but I can guess she's much happier now."

"Yeah. I just want to keep my little girls forever, hon. I know it can't happen, don't get me wrong, but."

"It's alright, Retto. I wanted to keep my little Touya with me forever, but he has Haru, now. I can't do much."

"They grew up so fast."

"They did." The two were starting to tear up.

"I love them, Nonoha."

"I love them too, Allegretto. They're our only children."

"Soon enough... They'll be graduating Half-Breed Academy. And they'll leave."

"I know. It pains me to say it, but I know. L-Let's go to bed, babe."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY FECKING SHET THIS TOOK A LONG TIME, DIDN'T IT? My apologies, doods. My favorite game of all time has been EATING it. If you want to know what that game is, it's Valkyria Chronicles 2. Holey. Shit. That game is good. THE CHARACTERS, THE VOICE ACTING THE ART DIRECTION, THE LOLI! What? Seriously! Main character, Avan, became my favorite character after one scene where he shoots himself. The rest of the game is just making him better. Even if he is a slacker and has an appetite that puts a Munchlax to shame. Just Munchlax, though, not Snorlax. And the loli part? Oh, she's FUCKING AMAZING. 13 years old, blue hair, red eyes, a cute little voice, and a god-like human... What? She is considered among a race called the Valkyria. Oh, and the Darcsens are just cool. Especially Zeri. Zeri is a badass.<strong>

**Anyway. I'm not afraid of Critics United. I never will be. They don't scare me. Just copypasta-ing messages to make me think I'm doing something WRONG. You know, I actually had FULL-ON SEX in this chapter, but I replaced it with Sonata telling Nymphia why he likes her. Yay. I won't upload unless I'M proud of it. So if you guys don't like what I do, I'll be honest, piss off. This may sound selfish, but I'm writing this story for ME. Though, I do love the feedback. Seriously. I DO appreciate every single one of you that reads this story, but I write for my own personal enjoyment... and about 5% because I get paid to do it.**

**Another reason for my lack of uploading is because I'm grounded for grades. No computer to write with... So my mom let me take hers to school, where all of my important shit is, transfer it to my powerdrive, and upload it AT school... using a school computer. Yay. You know, the internet here is pretty damn good. And my girlfriend is awesome, too. Yes, I got a new girlfriend. She makes me smile, I make her smile, and we like each other. Took her five days to answer me, though. Said she had to think things over. And now her Onii-chan is becoming the protective older brother type guy. Yay.**

**?: Sonata!**

**Tsu: Hm? Oh, Noyomi.**

**Noyomi: Whatcha doin?**

**Tsu: Outro.**

**Noyomi: Oh. Bye bye, audience!**

**Tsu: You guys are now my Electric Angels!**

**Noyomi: Eh?**

**Tsu: Well, Link has his Lunar Knights, his fans. So now, MY fans are the Electric Angels. And Link, you are now my Seraphim Tactician! Since I am your Warmaster which I equate to Tactician, yay.**

**Noyomi: If you like what Sonata wrote, Follow Favorite, and review!**

**Tsu: As always, Keep Sparki.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	22. Welcome to the Breakdown

Chapter 22 .;:;. Welcome to the Breakdown.

The next day was ordinary, to say the least. Get up with Nymphia, shoo her out, go to school, bond with the Old Man, yadda yadda. But the next day, however, was a little different. School for the day had been adjourned, yes adjourned because it sounds cooler, and the teens were walking home. Suddenly, Tracey perked up.

"Hey guys, you wanna head to a new place that opened in the Cloud District?" He asked. Everyone looked at him with suspicion.

"New place?" Noyomi asked. She had this cute look on her face which made Sonata blush by how cute it was. Okay, not really, but she was being very cute.

"Yeah, it's like a new hangout spot for Half-Breeds. They don't serve alcohol either, so all is well." He answered. Sonata looked to the girls.

"Waddayathink?" He inquired. They just shrugged, so Sonata took that as a yes. Tracey led them from the Educatory District into the Cloud, and after a half hour of walking, there they were. It went down into cellar, so it wasn't easily seen. The place was called "The Breakdown" written in neon light fixtures. Sonata's ears perked up when he heard… chiptunes? You know the music that comes out of an NES? Yeah, those. Sonata wanted to see if there was a dot matrix with stereo sound in there. Sonata had to get in there to see what was going on. Stepping down, he opened the door, glorious 8-bit music filling his ears. These guys felt familiar in a sense. Sonata felt like he knew the words already.

_**I remember trying to talk to you in high school.**_

_**Couldn't even take a look cause you were too cool.**_

_**But now we're older and we're playing by the new rules.**_

_**We lived and learned!**_

_**But as time moved on**_

_**We find we belong**_

_**and then, in the end?**_

_**We were the ones you used to make fun of!**_

_**We stayed at home alone instead of falling in love.**_

_**We never got the chance to be prom king,**_

_**we didn't even dance but here's the thing!**_

_**We got the cars (Coin collect sound from Mario)**_

_**We got the money! (2 coins)**_

_**We need some sun but i'm telling you honey that the geeks will**_

_**G-g-g-g-g-g-g-geeks will.**_

_**We will inherit the earth! (The geeks will inherit the earth!)**_

_**Everybody tries to tell you that you're different.**_

_**So you run away and wonder if it makes sense.**_

_**But the day will come when you get a new chance.**_

_**The tables turn!**_

_**And you know you'll be**_

_**much more than they see**_

_**And then! In the end!**_

_**We were the ones you used to make fun of!**_

_**We stayed at home alone instead of falling in love.**_

_**We never got the chance to be prom king,**_

_**we didn't even dance but here's the thing!**_

_**We got the cars (Coin collect sound from Mario)**_

_**We got the money! (2 coins)**_

_**We need some sun but i'm telling you honey that the geeks will**_

_**G-g-g-g-g-g-g-geeks will.**_

_**We will inherit the earth! (The geeks will inherit the earth!)**_

_**We were the ones you used to make fun of!**_

_**We stayed at home alone instead of falling in love.**_

_**We never got the chance to be prom king,**_

_**we didn't even dance but here's the thing!**_

_**We got the cars (Coin collect sound from Mario)**_

_**We got the money! (2 coins)**_

_**We need some sun but i'm telling you honey that the geeks will**_

_**G-g-g-g-g-g-g-geeks will.**_

_**We will inherit the earth! (The geeks will inherit the earth!)**_

Why that song resonated in Sonata's heart, he didn't know. What he did know was that he liked it. The band left the stage and Sonata could only applaud. He'd have to find them later, give them his thanks. Another person came up with two curtained carts. He grabbed the microphone and announced who he was.

"I am the MetroGnome. Would anyone care to battle me? Loser buys a round of drinks for the winners party." MetroGnome looked straight at Sonata.

"You, bring your friends in and get on stage."

"What?" And Sonata was roped into this mess. He was standing on stage in front of the covered cart.

"Relieve the curtain." MetroGnome spoke. Sonata was rather afraid, to be honest, but he took that cloth off of the thing, and what was under it surprised him. It was a DJ deck. The buttons fascinated Sonata, and he did a quick check of the samples. They were all very well made. Metrognome hit one of the buttons on his deck, and music started to play. A projector came on with HP meters. Piano-esque music came on really quick. Sonata hit one of the sample buttons and some nice guitar music started to play. A whooshing in the background was activated behind it. A bass line hit and the words 'Happy' started repeating in the background. Drums? And then a silence. Sonata hit the sample that would be described as a wub and the song continued. More wubs and drum samples, and words formed. It's the song 'Happy' in a dubstep remix. Wubs later, Sonata could see the HP meters on the screen start to go down, his more so than MetroGnome's. Sonata had to up his game. He started to play more and more on time, hitting the samples and switching boards at the proper time. He hit an instrumental section, stopping. He started hitting the bass drum after the echoing 'Happy' returned, adding the beat to the song. Soon enough, Metrognome kicked up the wubs again and they were back to dueling. Sonata was feeling good, but the song just started to loop. It was almost at an end! Sonata felt the need to kick up the party, so he hit the wub button on his own, taking over the song to himself. A little more wubbing and drumming, the song faded. Sonata was almost out of breath. A robotic voice kicked up.

"_INCOMING CONTACT. THE WINNER IS. CHALLEN. JER._" Sonata fell to the ground, exhausted. He lost. He did his best and he lost. Kotoha saw her boyfriend fall to the ground and bounded to him.

"Sonata!" She shouted. She hopped on stage to check on him.

"Hey, dah-ling. What's up?" Sonata asked.

"Well, the ceiling is one thing." She replied, smiling.

"You know what I meant. Help me up?" Kotoha offered a hand. Now standing, Sonata looked toward the crowd.

"THANK YOU ORIAUNIS CITEH!" He shouted, holding his arms out with peace signs.

"Glad I lost to a guy who had talent." Sonata said before trying to hop off the stage. A hand stopped him though.

"I didn't win." The voice belonged to MetroGnome. Sonata looked to the screen with the HP bars.

"The drum during the instrumental bridge kind of shot my HP down a bit. I never thought to add that. You also took over the distortion at the end, something that usually clinches the challengers."

"But you challenged me. Making you the challenger, right?"

"Well, it's set up so that if I win, I get a-" "_METRO. NOME_"

"Like that. My opponent is the challenger."

"Say what now?" Sonata was dumbfounded.

"What would you and your friends be interested in?"

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the bar had a great deal of carbonated beverages to choose from… AND MOUNTAIN DEW WAS ONE OF THEM! Sonata ordered the biggest glass they had. Which was like a beer mug, but filled with Mountain Dew. And it had the 'MTN Dew' logo printed on the side. It felt so right. Sonata and the gang were just enjoying the music and drinks with some good friends. Sonata could get used to this. A guy with short hair and glasses walked up to Sonata.<p>

"Hey, we want you to come up on stage with us." He asked. Sonata took a swig of his 'acid' as he called the Mountain Dew.

"Aren't you the singer of the band that played 'The Geeks will inherit the earth'?"

"How'd you figger that out?"

"Guessed."

"Well, yes, I am. We wanted to play a new song, one specifically for this place here."

"Ah sure, why not. What do I have to lose?" Sonata mightily chugged the rest of his drink and walked onto the stage with the man now known as Brian.

"You okay with manning the Chipsets?"

"No guarantees."

"Alright with me." Sonata stepped in front of the familiar sample board. He needed one of these. Sonata was counted in and hit a single sample of this nice chiptune progression. Drums started and Sonata waited a second before adding some noise type pieces that sounded much like drums.

_**It's not enough**_

_**It never is**_

_**I tell myself**_

_**I can't take this**_

_**Tomorrow comes**_

_**I'm back in**_

_**Playin' dumb**_

_**And waitin' for**_

_**Something I could never find**_

_**To come knock, knock, knocking down my door**_

_**But waiting's such a waste of time, so**_

_**Here we go**_

_**Break me down**_

_**And build me up again**_

_**I can take it**_

_**The remaking**_

_**The more we know**_

_**The less we understand**_

_**So live the rebound**_

_**Welcome to the breakdown**_

_**Forget the day**_

_**Forget the clock**_

_**Forget yourself**_

_**And don't stop**_

_**'Cuz soon enough**_

_**You find out**_

_**The only truth**_

_**Is the breaking down**_

_**And everybody does sometimes**_

_**You're lie, lie, lyin' on the floor**_

_**Life is in the way you learn from it**_

_**Lose or win**_

_**Break me down**_

_**And build me up again**_

_**I can take it**_

_**The remaking**_

_**The more we know**_

_**The less we understand**_

_**So live the rebound**_

_**Welcome to the breakdown**_

Sonata entered a sweet gameboy-esque solo with slides and stuffs. And it was awesome.

_**Break me down**_

_**And build me up again**_

_**I can take it**_

_**The remaking**_

_**The more we know**_

_**The less we understand**_

_**So live the rebound**_

_**Welcome to the breakdown**_

And that was the end of that. Playing songs like this felt good, frankly. Sonata even had a 'Go! Go!' motion going on while he was hitting samples with one hand. This was something Sonata wanted more of, but alas, there was homework to do. Sonata said his goodbyes and left with the rest of the party. His party anyway. Thought, don't most parties in most RPG's have at the most 6 members? Sonata had 7 including himself. Ah whatever. Fire Emblem physics it is! The gang made their way back home to a worried group of four. Nonoha jumped when she heard that door open, instantly scooping up all seven of the kids into her arms…. How. With an intentional period instead of a question mark.

"Dammit all of you, why didn't you call?" She plead.

"Becaaause Sonata was being a badass. and frankly he looked hot while doing it." Touya said. Nonoha dropped the group.

"Well, I thought he did, at least."

"Well, you had us worried! And what do you mean Sonata was being a badass?" Noyomi started to light up.

"WellwewenttoaclubcalledTheBreakdownandsawabandthatwasawesomeandaguycalledMetroGnomecameupandchallengedSonatatoaduelandtheydueledandSonatalookedhawtdoingitandhewonandMetroGnomeboughtusdrinks-" She had to pause to breathe. "Non-alcoholicmindyoubutSonatawasenjoyinghimselfwhenabandcameuptohimandaskedifhewouldjointhemandhedidand IT. WAS. GLORI-Mmph!" Tracey put a hand over her mouth.

"Noyomi? Shut up. AH! SHE LICKED MY HAND!" Tracey took his hand off her face and dried it on Noyomi's jacket.

"I question how she was when she first came out of you, Nonoha." Sonata said dryly.

"It's her showing her energetic side. Cute, isn't it?" Nonoha replied.

"A bit."

* * *

><p>The day ended with Sonata flopping down on his bed, tired. Ninian hopped up on the bed with a 'Vee!' and relaxed.<p>

"Sonata?" The voice belonged to Ashlii. She was in a nightgown-ish thing. Very OOC of her. This was her usual pajamas as of late, but it still surprised Sonata to see her looking so… girly. Her long hair was down, tails flowing.

"It's your night tonight? Okay." Ashlii shifted a bit from her position.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I dunno. I'm kind of shy now."

"Why?"

"Well… you can make music and fight and be sweet and kind and just… awesome and look at me. I'm not really all that special."

"You're special to me, flamebutt."

"I'm flamebutt, now?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's cute."

"Yaaaay."

"Just… Sonata, why do you like me?"

"Well, for starters, you're attractive, physically. I mean, I'm lucky I got you when I did. If it weren't me, who would it be? Maybe some asshole who would treat you like shit and use you for fucking. Or some guy that would cheat on you, tell you, and keep you around for shitz and kicks. I find that you're sweet when you want to be, kind, smart, funny, flirty. It's all you. And I like you because you're you. You don't need some special talent to please me. If I like you, I like you. You're pretty special because I hate most people."

"But we're not people. We're Half-Breeds!"

"Exactly. And we live in a place Built for Half-Breeds, By Half-Breeds, and because Half-Breeds!"

"Way to use the title of the story, hun."

"I do what I want."

"You know, you somehow always know how to cheer me up. Maybe not just me but the other girls, too."

"I aim to please."

"And you do. Especially sexually."

"Say what now?"

"Nothing, darling! Let's go to bed, okay?"

"Get in here, then. I'm tired."

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO EVERYPONY! I HAVE TAKEN MY SWEET ASS TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

**Well, for good reason. School and shitz and stuffs. Oh, and I finally moved into Transitional housing! Yaaaaaaay.**

**It means we live in an apartment and pay for rent(Everything else is free!) but we get our place inspected at random… Oh, and there is no microwave… I never knew how shitty life was without a microwave until I didn't have one. Do you guys know how asanine it is when whenever I want leftovers, i have to bake it? Frankly, it sucks.**

**You know, I just realized that most of the chapters end with Sonata going to bed.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank you all for waiting out for this chapter. I'm doing this A/N during skewltime! Because I DO WHAT I WANT, BETCH! *Kicks desk down.***

**Noyomi: Sonata-kun! Don't be mean, now.**

**Me: Oh, uh, Sorry guys, Noyomi.**

**Noyomi: It's alright.**

**Me: Thanks, darling. Have a Taiyaki.**

**Noyomi: TAIYAKIWHERE?!**

***I hand her a taiyaki and she noms it with glee.***

**Me: That'll keep her busy for a while. Anyway, how have you guys been? I've been doing awesome, I guess. My girlfriend and I had a bit of a disagreement, but then we figured out that we don't need all the romantic shit to be happy. And I learned that kissing the back of her neck turns her on… Not like you guys could use that. Oh, she isn't on fanfiction so you can't bug her, either. YEAH!**

**Listen to me, I have found a NEW GAME that eats my time! Well, there are three. The first is Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2nd for PSP released only in Japan… So I downloaded it and patched it so it would be in engrish. Next is Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce for PSP and… HOLY SHIT IT'S AMAZING DYNASTY WARRIORS WOOOOOOOOOOO! I've become JoshScorcher…**

**And the third is Fire Emblem 8, The Sacred Stones. It introduced multi-tree promotions! Oh, and some changes to the stats. It's glorious.**

**AND I WANT SOMEBODY TO MOD FE13 TO MAKE SELFCEST A THING! IT'S SO**

**FACKING**

**CUUUUUUUUUUTE!**

**Or I can just write it…. Nah. Nowi, man.**

**You know, speaking of FE13, I just realized that I am Stahl… Good with a sword, and I sleep a lot. Maybe not the ridy horse-y thing, but… yeah.**

**Noyomi: You can mount me anytime, Sonata-kun.**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Noyomi: I found your stash of taiyaki… and I eated it.**

**Me: Well, I have a girlfriend, thank you. And she likes it when I mount her.**

**Noyomi: Well, you can change me into your girlfriend?**

**Me: No, she's more Ashlii than you.**

**Noyomi: Aww!**

**Me: Settle down, settle down. Anyway, if you guys liked my chapter, I implore you to follow it and favorite it! Means a buncha cruncha! And if you would, leave a review. I do like reading them. Every.**

**Single.**

**One.**

**Of.**

**Them.**

**So, to mess with me, you guys should spam reviews and shit. Wait, please don't.**

**As always, Keep Sparki, my Electric Angels.**

**-Head Seraph Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII.**


	23. Did That Just Happen?

Chapter 23 .;:;. Did that just happen?

Allegretto and Nonoha are interior design specialist. They actually designed their own house from the ground up. But they are not in House Evernet for the moment, because their line of work calls to them. Instead, we move the camera from a very pretty shot of the house, in through the window to see an Absol-utely weird sight. The kids are in the kitchen, doing kitchen things. Tracey is wearing a pair of sunglasses, inside, and wielding a trombone. Sonata also bears sunglasses, but is standing in front of the oven. Kotoha and Eifia are sitting on the counter, questioning their motives as Ashlii is standing behind a tripod, a camera atop it. Touya has a keyboard of sorts filled with sound samples Sonata built, at the ready with his sunglasses next to Sonata. Nymphia is in the Living room, playing some vidya. And finally, Noyomi is in the middle of the three sunglassed men, sunglassed herself, and prepared.

"Action!" Ashlii shouted as she hit the mighty 'record' button. And it was then that Tracey belted out the most epic gut-busting trombone solo ever. Sonata joined in with opening and shutting the oven door, bobbing his head to the beat. Touya and Noyomi joined. Touya started in with an epic bass hit as Noyomi started to wave her hands throughout the air as if she did not care. This kept going for a while until Tracey stopped and they all looked to the skies, accomplished with what they've done here, this day. And it was awesome. Ninian somehow made her way into the kitchen and jumped into the camera frame right as Ashlii hit the record button once more. And she was cute.

"Alright! We got the target!" Ashlii spoke.

"Gurl, this ain't Valkyria Chronicles 2! We not killing the commander!" Tracey replied, removing his shades with the rest of the guys, and girl.

"Shut it, Flygon."

"Maybe I will. But I at least don't just open it up for Sonata."

"YOU! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ashlii blushed deeply started to chase Tracey about the house until eventually, he made it outside where he was promptly smited in the ass with fire. It was hilarious. Sonata made a mental note on not making any blowjob jokes with Ashlii. Tracey walked in, rubbing his bum to relieve the pain.

"Ha ha! You suck!" Ashlii teased. Tracey started up a shit-eating grin.

"And you swal-OAF!" He couldn't finish the sentence because there was a fireball entering his face. Add a [Poison Sting], [Moonblast], [Psyshock], and [Rollout], and we have Tracey's face which has to be censored with a full-on censor bar to protect the eyes of the audience. We apologize… not really… Not at all. Tracey was dragged off into his room by Nebulis after a promise of Puffles for him and everyone, too. Of which, Noyomi was good at making, apparently. She ushered everyone out of the kitchen and shut the doors, leaving herself to her work.

"Should I be terrified of her Puffles?" Sonata asked.

"Only the Vanilla ones. She always puts too much salt in those. Other than that, they're absolutely awesome." Touya added. Sonata saw no reason to stay in the living room at the moment… And so he did the unthinkable… He went outside!

*Insert canned gasping audience here*

With Touya, Ashlii, and Tracey out with him, he wanted to have a good fight so that the Puffles would taste even better. And he wanted to do more fusioney things. Standing at opposite ends were the teams of Ashlii and Tracey and Sonata and Touya. Touya grabbed his fusionite while Sonata tore the charm of his pants chains off. The charm was large and that's where he held his fusionite. Raising their hands to the air, they shouted.

"Pokemon Fuusion!" And it was then that Sonata and Touya once again became Tounata! As it turns out, Sonata's sword and Touya's staff became a long headed spear, and they held a round shield, too. And by Long headed spear, the blade went down about a half meter, leaving one half and one metres to hold the staff. And it was awesome. Ashlii and Tracey charged the Fused Half-Breed with full force, Aiming for the legs and chest. Tounata had a different idea, though. Slamming the spear into the ground, they picked themselves up right before the attackers clotheslined themselves. Tounata dropped down and knocked Ashlii away before they turned to Tracey who had only just recovered. They retrieved the spear and held it to the ready, thrusting the head into Tracey's direction. The Flygon jumped back, flipping his staff around into a whirlwind type attack. Tounata jumped as it swung through his feet, barely dodging the blow. Ashlii had just recovered from her fall, charging fire into her on staff, which amazingly didn't burn at all, and swung at her fused friends. Tounata was caught in their jump, being hit in the back with searing flames. Tounata shrugged this off and went into crowd control, trying to keep their foes of of them and also trying to fight back, it was a matter of endurance, really. The camera pans out from the fight to Eifia, Kotoha, and Nymphia, all out on the porch of the house, looking on at the engagement of their friends.

"You know, I still don't understand what we see in him, girls." Eifia said, referencing Sonata.

"You know, it's like… we like him, but we don't know exactly why." Kotoha answered.

"Well, for starters, he's cute." Nymphia added.

"Well, that's not really a basis for why we like him."

"Well, looks are important. We have to be able to look at him to like him, you know."

"Well, he's also nice."

"Gentle."

"Sweet."

"Caring."

"Heroic."

"Dorky."

"Nerdy."

"Well, then..."

"I think we know why we like him, now…"

"But why does he like us? All of us?"

"Is he just trying not to break our hearts?"

"Well, he is indecisive. He's not strong enough to tell any one of us 'No.' That's the thing. And we all want him for some reason or another, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I am attracted to him in more ways than his looks. He's just… He feels like the right kind of guy, you know?

"I do. I mean, who doesn't like the hero every once in a while? He's not a hero because Tsuzihri_07 wrote him that way, he's a hero because he finds that he likes helping people. If Oriaunis City were to go under attack again, Sonata would lead the charge."

"Eifia, you just broke the fourth wall, again…"

"I don't think she cares, Kotoha."

"That is because I don't, Nymphia!"

"Have you ever realised that a lot of our names end in an 'ah' sound?"

"No, not really."

"She brings up a good point, sis. Eifi-Ah, Nymphi-Ah, Koto-Hah, Sonat-Ah, Nono-Hah, Tou-Yah. That's six of us."

"Tsuzihri_07-san is rather uncreative, ain't he?"

"Well, there is a country on a far off world who has names for us that kind of fit me and Eifia, at least. They call Sylveon, well, Nymphia! And Espeons are called 'Eifie.'"

"What are Umbreon and Eevee, then?"

"Umbreon have the Absol-ute most creative name ever… Blacky. Oh, and Eevee is pretty much the same."

"What's a Lilligant?"

"Dredear, I think. It's supposed to be said like Doredia, and in another country, you're called a Fragilady."

"What's a Flygon, or Luxray?"

"Let me think…. Well, Luxray is Rentorar, and Flygon? Hmm… I think he stays the same, actually."

"What's this country called?"

"Japan."

"Oh, that planet is Earth, right?"

"I love our planet *Word Unavailable*."

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"It's like your voice went robotic, and shit."

"Yeah, how did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well you were trying to say something like our planet's name, right?"

"Yeah, planet *Word redacted*"

"SEE! That robotic voice again!"

"Oh, fuck it. Not like we can fix it." The camera pans back over to where the fight was happening. Tounata was putting up a decent resistance, but Ashlii and Tracey have a good thing going. A relentless assault keeps Tounata unable to counter. Tounata could barely keep up the blocking due to fatigue, and holding the fusion together was killing them. Tounata made a jump backward, landing on his feet and performing a backflip. Upon the return to the face up position, Tounata glew a white light and split into Sonata and Touya. Back to half strength between them, they went to separate targets. Sonata had his sword directed to Ashlii while the other two ran at each other with their staves. The camera switches over to two more spectators, sitting next to the stairs just off the porch, rather than on it.

"You know, the Luxray's combat prowess surprises me." Said Nebulis, eyeing Sonata carefully.

"Touya-nii-san looks so cool!" Ninian started, her eyes aglow.  
>"Nii-san? From where do you derive that honorific?"<p>

"I dunno. What's an honorific?"

"It is the Nii-san you add to the Umbreons name. It is a formal way of addressing someone."

"Is it weird?"

"No, quite the opposite, young Eevee. I would think that the Luxray would find it rather cute. As would the rest of the house."  
>"Like Papa Retto and Mama Nonoha?"<p>

"Aren't you quite fond of them?"

"Fond? You speak like a stick in the mud!"

"I apologize. It is how my father before me spoke to his allies. His tongue became more like the Ninetales over there when he was purposely disrespecting others. Only if provoked, of course."  
>"You never refer to us as our names, either!"<p>

"My apologies once more. It is a formal manner of speech."

"Maybe you should lighten up!"

"Child, I would advise you not to tell me how to act." Ninian disregarded this and hopped upon Nebulis's head, making herself comfortable."

"Young Eevee! It would be in your best interest to remove yourself!"

"Nevernevernever! Call me my name!"

"Grr, you asked for it!" Nebulis started to lightly 'jog' about the place. Ninian actually looked to enjoy the ride and smiled, laughing.

"Wee! Bouncy!" she cried. The writer will have you know that rendering all of this in his head is pretty challenging. It was then that Sonata threw his shield into the camer-

…

…

…

And we're back.

"Sonata, how did you do that?"  
>"Do what?"<br>"You threw your shield into the camera" Sonata pulled his thrown weapon back to him.  
>"It was right there! Couldn't you see it?"<p>

"None of us saw it, Sonata."

"Oh come o- Aw fuck it." Sonata simply sheathed his own sword and went inside.  
>"So what did that practice session accomplish in terms of story?"<br>"Absol-utely nothing."

"How about going to The Breakdown?"

"Absol-utely nothing."

"Great times. Absol-utely great." Sonata entered the kitchen which was covered in chocolate. Okay, not completely covered in the brown goodness, but you get the gist.

"Oh, hey guys! Perfect timing! Ashlii! Bake these!" Noyomi said, busting out her trays of uncooked batterstuffs.

"Also, have you seen the fourth wall? What did you do to it?"

"Raped it with a rusty spoon." Tracey deadpanned. Everyone looked straight at him.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Rusty Spoon? We don't rape the fourth wall. We wreck with a spiked club wielding, fear inspiring, blood curdling Terror!" Touya picked up something brown.

"AND THAT TERROR IS NINIAN!"

"Rawr!" The little Eevee cried. Nebulis put a paw on his face, laughing.

"Of all the things that could have been said, this is by far the best!" He said, trying to contain his laughter. It was then that every started to giggle as well. Laughter is contagious, as it seems. It all stopped when Ashlii came to her senses and realized what she needed to do. She put a small flame around the pans Noyomi held and heated the batterstuff. In a minute, there were perfectly cooked Puffles in dem pans. Noyomi placed her finished Puffles on the counter and pulled a black fedora out of nowhere to put it on her head. She tipped it to the front.  
>"M'Puffles." She deadpanned. This was enough to get Sonata to start busting out in laugter again, seeing as how he was the only one to get the joke. He took the hat himself and tipped it much like Noyomi.<p>

"M'Harem." And that was when he dropped the hat and held his arms to the sky. Feeling like a boss, he walked backwards out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, tripping on the first step. And it was hilarious. He got up, nabbed a Puffle, and went up to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY<strong>

**FUCKING**

**SHIT**

**I am SO sorry for the wait!**

**I really am, guys. **

**Come now, the last time I updated was 15 days BEFORE christmas, holy shit. I really am sorry, eh?**

**No, I'm not canadian, but yeah.**

**How was your guys's Christmas? I didn't get a whole lot, but I like it.**

**I gots me a watch, smallclothes, some new shoes, Kohana got me this cool Pikachu Lanyard that made me feel awesome.**

**I am a little envious of what some of my friends got, though. One of them got a car, another got a 3DS, a tablet, a PS4, an XBOne….. Yeaaaah.**

**I'm an asshole.**

**But whatever!**

**You guys deserve a well lengthed chapter that is 5 pages in google docs, in size 11 font.**

**Fun fact, My girlfriend recently got into anime through Angel Beats, and is starting Kanon(2006)! I AM SO PROUD OF HER!**

**Have you guys played FFX/X-2 HD? Great Gatsby that is a beautiful game. The interface changed for the better, but I do kiiind of want the enemy selection system to be through a list rather than guessing which direction will direct my attack to the boss.**

**Anyway guys, you are super fucking awesome and I love you.**

**As Always, Keep Sparki, my Electric Angels.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII, Head Seraph.**


	24. Workforce Breakdown

Chapter 24 .;:;. Workforce Breakdown.

After everyone ate their fill of Noyomi's Absol-utely delicious chocolate chocolate Puffles, and more epic fighting and vidya playing, It was about time for dinner. Of course, Allegretto and Nonoha were nowhere to be found at the moment. Most likely out finding a love hotel so that they don't keep everyone awake that night, maybe. The teens decided on heading back to The Breakdown, because 'bar' food is rather delicious. It should also be stated that it wasn't the entire group as a whole that decided on going back to the 'bar.' Tracey busted into everyone's rooms shouting,

"PILE IN THE BITCHIN TRUCK!" And no'one questioned it. Best part was Ashlii was changing into fresher clothes after taking a shower, and that was when Tracey forcefully opened her door.  
>He was promptly shot in the face with a fireball.<p>

And it was hilarious.  
>With everyone piled into The Bitchin Truck, there was no stopping a night of epic partying…. If that is the proper word.<p>

Arriving at the cellar place, it was just as filled as it was the last time. And by filled, it was about 10 groups of Half-Breeds each in their own little thing or whatever. Brian and his band were up on stage again, with a band name on the bass drum set.

"I Fight Dragons" It read. Sonata was feeling… alright about this. They started playing a song that sort of resonated with him.

The song was called "Suburban Doxology." It was about not being what someone wants to be, irony and amplifying it, and gloria? In excelsis meo? All of the teens were enjoying themselves, greatly. They practically forgot about the fact that they were hungry, the music was so enticing, mesmerizing, hypnotizing. All of it. Sonata had the girls around him dancing in their own way, looking all cute doing so. I Fight Dragons left the stage while a DJ came and took over. Brian, the lead singer, came up to Sonata himself.

"Welcome to the Breakdown, guys. What brings you here?" Brian greeted. He led Sonata's party over to the bar and went behind it, throwing on an apron.

"What can I get ya?" He asked. Sonata was more curious as to what Brian's job was, and promptly questioned it.

"Say, Brian? You lead the band, you work behind the bar… what's your job here?"

"Oh, that? I own the place. I know it's awful to do, but I basically do a bit of everything around here. I run the bar, wait tables, play some songs, break up fights unless they look fun."

"Doooesn't that last one seem like poor management?"

"Well, when you're built for half-breeds-" (In the distance, someone is shouting 'AH! He said it!') "Like us, you get a lot of business. We get funded by the city for being the only club to exclusively admit Half-Breeds."

"Well, you're human, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm half Gallade." Brian took off his shirt until he hit his tank top undershirt. He bent his arms and two green blades shot from his elbows, wincing from some sort of pain.

"Hurts every time." He sheathed his arm swords and put his clothing back on. He grabbed some glasses and slid them down the bar, conveniently stopping at everyone's seats. Whipping out the soda gun, he clicked a dial and shot some cola into the glasses.

"No alcohol?" Ashlii asked.

"Only to the adult customers, m'dear. With ID" He blew on the soda gun and popped it back into it's place with the classic western spin.

"Hey, I know it's kind of sudden, but do you guys, all of your group, want jobs here?" Sonata nearly did a spit take.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Yes. It just us six working the place. I work the bar, the guys are waiters and the kitchen workers, and Laura is another bartender and waitress. We could use you guys on weekends, but we'll need you on call if we get swamped. You guys'd be our B-team. Whaddaya say?"

"Well, what would we do?"

"Well, that depends. I know that the Sylveon, Espeon, and Lilligant could be our cute waitress trio. The Ninetales could be that sassy bartender that everyone wants to serve them, and everyone also wants their number, but that's another story. Sonata, what do you and the guys think you can be?"

"Well, I know I can work the kitchen or the bar, but that's about it. Touya can probably work the bar, Tracey can work the lights over on the dance floor. He's good at that. But what about Noyomi?"

"The Eevee? Probably a waitress because she's too short to work the bar. A waitress quartet? Alright! Is that a yes?"

"Girls?" They nodded.

"We'll take the job."

* * *

><p>The teens started to make their way home, walking with aprons of the special dark green of their new workplace. They would be called on to run the place whenever the original group cannot, or just want a day off. Sonata, like Brian, did everything around the place. Plus cooking. It's not how a real business works, but Sonata is the stand-in GM. It works, thats all that matters. They go into training on the next Friday. The night was dark (Obviously), and it is just the group walking home. (Get on with it!)<p>

"Shut up, parentheses!" Sonata shouted to the skies.

"Must we break the fourth wall every chapter?" Ashlii asked.

"Yes. We must. Always."

"Ugh. You confuse me sometimes." Sonata simply turned around and kissed Ashlii, making her blush.

"You love me. you know it."

"Ugh! I do…"

"Exactly. So calm your tits." Ashlii sought to make a joke. She grabbed hold of her breasts and shook them.

"They won't calm down!" She spoke.

"Hey! Those are mine to play with!"

"Come play with them then, _stud_." Sonata looked up at everyone behind Ashlii. There were blushes across every girls face, Tracey looked troubled, and Touya just looked at Sonata.

"Uuuh. Uhm. Lets keep going." Sonata turned around and kept walking. Heading past alleyways and dark streets, there was sure to be something lurking in the darkness. But it's Oriaunis City, one of the least criminal infested cities in the land. Well, the rate for crime in this city is just over 6%, so that was good. It was, for the most part, one of the safest places anyone could be in. That didn't stop people from scheming. A black cloaked man appeared from a far off alley, walking toward our group of heroes. They paid him no attention, shrugging him off as passerby. But what they didn't expect was painful. The cloaked one, now in the vicinity, held his arm out. It looked as if there was something caught and needed to be undone. It was then that a swift motion landed a quick stab in Sonata's stomach.

"We are Team Mega, and no Half-Breed heathen will stop us." He retracted the knife before walking away. No'one but Sonata heard him, no'one but Sonata saw the knife. The Luxray breed fell to his knees, clutching his left side where the wound was.

"Sonata!"

"Touya, Tracey, Ashlii! Take him down! Koto-HA! Use healing magic! Eifi-urgh! Go with your broth-herk! Lock that guy in pla-" Sonata coughed up a mouthful of blood. His consciousness was fading, but he was kept awake through the healing efforts of Kotoha. Noyomi had removed a jacket of hers to help put pressure on the wound while Nymphia had already called for an ambulance.

"You'll be okay, Sonata!"

* * *

><p>It is the morning in a white room. White all around. The window shines in the glory of sunlight, allowing the room to be seen. Sonata sat up with minor inconveniences. First, there was some sharp pain in his left side, along with… Bandages?<p>

_Why am I bandaged up? And in a hospital? _He thought. He noticed a presence in the room with him. More like two. There was a woman in a lab coat, a Mightyena breed. She was sitting in one of those swivelly stools, looking over some papers. Of course, it made no sense why she was here and not in her office, but there was nothing to question. She's a doctor. She looked up at Sonata.

"Oh, my, you're awake?" I expected you to be out for a good three hours more."

"Yeah, yeah. What am I doing here?"

"Come now, this trope? Can't fight it. You were stabbed in the left side of your stomach last night on your way home from the Breakdown. The Lilligant there has been by your side all night."

"Lilliga-" Sonata looked down. Hunched over the bed was Kotoha, the sweet Lilligant. She was looking peaceful as always.

"Oh sweet Arceus… Kotoha… Ashlii… Eifia… Nymphia... I'm so sorry…"

"Child… Weren't you the hero of the Cloud District?"

"What? Hero? What do you mean?"

"You, clad in green, singlehandedly took down that attack from those guys in black cloaks."

"It wasn't just me. I have the power to use Pokemon Fusion. Kotoha and I here, we became one."

"Oh, I'm sure you have."

"Hey! It wasn't a sex joke…"

"I know, I know. I like to have a bit of fun with my patients, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Calm down. Look, from what the girls told us, you were stabbed by a man who was in similar cloaks, amiright?"

"Yeah, he said something like Don't mess with… Team… Mega."

"That should do it."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Exposition time? Alright. Back a few years ago, in the Marsen Region, there were three young trainers. These three were Sonata, Brandon, and Himari. Together with their Pokemon, they went across the Marsen Region, battling every gym and beating every trainer they could. I guess you share the same name as one of them. Even before they went to their first gym, they were attacked by some people cloaked in black. It wasn't until later that they found out just who they were. Team Mega, led by Ruby of the Far Plain. She didn't have a last name, so to speak."

"What happened?"

"Spoilers for _Two Lives_"

"Oh. So, whats important about this?"

"Ruby had a goal that… would have ceased our existence. People, Pokemon, and Half-breeds alike. She also had a hate for Half-Breeds. A true disgust for them. No'one knows where she is, and the heroes never told what they did with her and her ultimate goal, but the attack back in the Cloud District was caused by them, and now we know that they're after you, Sonata."

"Oh sweet Arceus… What the?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, child. My mother was a former General in Team Mega. She regrets it so much… But, I'm glad. She knows exactly what she did wrong, and she's worked so hard to make up for it! She even had me, so there's that."

"My dad's name is Sonata…"

"Yes. But they're different Sonata's. Trainer Sonata's last name was Shirot. You're Tsuzihri. And the seventh at that."

"Yeah…"

"Oh, child. I'm sorry. This is a lot to take…"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that the girls are safe. If that guy so much as touched them… I think I would be put away…"

"You really love that Lilligant, don't you?"

"More than just Kotoha. I love Her, Ashlii, Nymphia, and Eifia… I don't know what I would do without them now that I have them…"

"Aren't you the cassanova?"

"I guess. But… Yeah." The door opened, two people walking through. The woman of the group had medium length black hair, spiked slightly. There were Luxray ears atop her head, and a Luxray tail sprouting from her black skirt. Her chest was covered with a blue sleeved jacket, with a black chest area. Three gold bands were on her wrists.

"Sonata!" The woman came around the bed and wrapped Sonata in a tight hug.

_Who is this? She kind of sounds like Mom..._

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sonata asked. The man of the group was instantly recognizable.

"Dad? What are you doing here? And who is this?"

"Son… That's your mother. We found out that there was a person in the Kanto region who could make her like this. And so, with my consent, she became a Human!"

"What do you mean with your consent?"

"Baby, I wanted to become like this. It was my idea. Your father loved me as I was, but sex is a little awkward when you're always in doggy style. Plus, now we can get married! Officially!"

"Mom! I don't need to know about your sex life!"

"Well, you'll need advice when you get with this young thing!"

"Moom! Why are you two here, anyway?"

"We heard about your injury, and Allegretto had us flown as soon as possible."

"You didn't need to come here, Mom, Dad. I would have been fine."

"Sonata, we can't sit by when we hear that our son was stabbed in the stomach. Allegretto called us immediately and told us to pack a weeks worth of clothes. That you were severely injured…"

"Mom… I'm fine. See?"

"No, you're not. You just got stabbed in the gut!"  
>"Yeah, I did. But it doesn't matter. As long as my girlfriends are safe."<p>

"GirlfriendS?"

"Uh…. yeah… I have four…"

"WHAT!?"

"Uhm, yeah… There's Kotoha here, Ashlii the Ninetales, Eifia the Espeon, and Nymphia the Sylveon."

"Oh sweet Arceus… Welkin, Our son has a harem!" The sixth in the line of Sonata's gave the seventh a thumbs up, smiling all the way. And mouthing 'Proud of you!' The Luxray mother walked over to the sixth and smacked him right quick… in the balls…

"AH! Reina! I… always… loved… you…" And the sixth fell to the floor of the room, clutching his goods.

"Oh sweet Arceus, Welkin!" Sonata looked at them and giggled. It became full blown laughter.

"I forgot how close you guys are. How long have you been together?"

"Oh. When did you become a trainer, Welkin?"

"Hm… I think about two years before we made Sonata. So, about 18 years."

"Wow. Eighteen years…"

"Love all of them fully, Sonata."

"Mom?"

"I know that Welkin would probably be more inclined to have a normal human woman, I'm sure. But he chose me, and that makes me feel like the most special girl in the world. The girl he traveled with, Anne… She loved him. But Welkin still chose me. And he even wanted me to stay a full Pokemon. He didn't need me to change. And neither will these girls. They love you for you! And I'm sure you love them for them, too, sweetie. Make sure that you only look at them. Only them."

"Uh… Yeah. I know. They mean a lot to me."

"I just wonder how this little girl is still asleep."

"The Lilligant won't wake up for a while. She used all of her power making sure Sonata would stay alive. If it weren't for her, Sonata wouldn't have made it. The Eevee girl tried to stop the bleeding while the Lilligant had sped up the healing process. It made the surgery to sew him up a lot easier." The Mightyena doctor spoke.

"Oh, we never got your name. I want to properly thank you for saving our son."

"I'm officially Dr. Raven. Call me Samus."

"Oh, Dr. Samus Raven. Thank you for all your work."

"Psh. All I did was clean him up, sew it together, and dress it. Kotoha there did most of the work. If anything, thank HER."

* * *

><p>Sonata was discharged in the next few hours. All he was given was some painkillers if he needed it. Sonata's parents were going to stay in the guest room of the house until they felt they could leave. Welkin and Reina brought Sonata some newer clothes that would well fit his species. A pure black jacket that was cut off mid-forearm, a short sleeved blue dress shirt, some new gold bands, and some black pants that softly changed to blue from the knee down. Also, some black fingerless gloves. There was even a hole in the back for his tail! No chains, though. With a flourish, he tossed the back of his jacket outward like a cape, stepping away from the mirror. Heading down the stairs, he was met with the collective members of House Evernet and House Tsuzihri, all looking up and waiting for him.<p>

"He's back!" Tracey shouted.

"How'ya feeling?" Noyomi asked.

"I'm alright. These new threads feel amazing." Sonata replied.

"How's the stab wound." Ashlii asked.  
>"Painful"<p>

"How's the lightning?" Kotoha asked. Sonata answered with creating a ball of it and sending it into his own body."

"Never better."

"Doesn't it seem mary-sue-ish that you're perfectly fine after only a day?" Touya questioned.

"I don't think so. I mean, if Kotoha wasn't there, I would have died. Plus, it hurts to bend over, and putting these on was a pain in the butt, too."

"You gonna be okay?" Nymphia asked.

"I'll be fine, babe. Don't worry. I hope…"

_You know that we're all going to sleep with you tonight, right? _Eifia told.

_I have to ask that you not. It hurts, darling._

_Oh! Fiiine. You owe us._

_Yeah yeah, whatever you like._

* * *

><p>It is finally the night. Welkin and Reina retired to their room… with Allegretto and Nonoha close behind. Sonata and the rest of the house went into their own rooms as well. Sonata layed in his bed, shirtless but with his bandages on. There was an opening of the door. Sonata looked over, but the blur wasn't defineable. The person, definitely a she, closed the door and walked over to the bed. Sonata sat up, the moonlight finally revealing who it was.<p>

Noyomi.

"Noyomi? What are you doing here?"

"Listen Sonata… I want to be by your side, too."

"What do you mean? I'll always have your back. And I know you have mine."

"That's not what I meant. I…I… I love you…"

"Eh?"

"Don't you 'Eh' me! It took a lot of courage to say that!"

"Noyomi, I just wasn't expecting it. I thought you looked at Tracey like that…"

"No. I mean, Tracey is a good friend, I've known him for years. But you… You came in and swept us all off our feet. You walked in that door, and i think we all thought you were pretty good looking. Quiet, serious, but then you turned out to be this carefree guy without a care in the world. One of the most loving people I know. You're just… How can anyone not love you?! Both of my younger sisters love you, Ashlii loves you, a girl you met the day you came to the Soken Region loves you! If my mom wasn't with my dad, she'd love you! I just… Look, I don't expect you to have me, but…" Sonata grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed Noyomi on the lips.

"Noyomi… I don't love you, yet, but I would love to have you as my girlfriend. I hope you don't mind that I'm younger than you."

"Oh, Sonata!" Noyomi tackled Sonata to the bed and furiously kissed him. They were locked in lips until Sonata grew fully tired and told Noyomi. She laid down next to him, and slept. Sonata closed his eyes and left into his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome everyone to Chapter 24 of Built For Half Breeds.<strong>

**Bet you thought this was all lighthearted fourth wall raping, ah?**

**Nooooooo.**

**I have bad news, guys….**

**Kohana broke up with me….**

**And I made her angry at me somehow… She won't even talk to me right now…**

**I actually came up with a reading of her inner mindworks because I was trained to read that kind of shit. But I can't read it because that's personal information on her and I still love her enough to not divulge that information.**

**What I can say is that what I wrote… is mostly true. Some of it could be wrong, due to it relies on a possible future whereas I hope that the B-path is true.**

**I feel like shit.**

**Anyway, How have you all been? I hope very well. Reading some better fics than this? I think it's losing popularity.**

**And I hope you know that I did what I did this chapter was to get Team Mega back in the picture. And their full intentions HONHONHON! No, I haven't revealed that yet. If you would like the full story on Team Mega and the heroes of Marsen, go and read Two Lives! HillianLink and I write it together, and it's hosted on my profile, so yeah. I also introduced the Sixth Sonata, and his wife Reina the Luxray-Human thing! I wanted to do this maaaaybe to develop Sonata and his love for the girls. Also, the Sixth has a nickname inspired by the prequel to the best PSP game on the planet: VALKYRIA CHRONICLES 2! Well, I mean Prequel as in the original, Valkyria Chronicles. The main Character is a guy named Welkin Gunther. Get it? I might take some aspects from the VC Welkin, too. Expect a little more actiony shit though. The comedy and Sonata's 5 girl harem will be the focal point, and I hope that this doesn't feel forced. I mean, the first draft of Chapter 17 was forced. I wasn't proud of that first draft, so therefore I changed it. You see, I am super proud of this chapter… And half the time I am sure that these chapters are complete crap. This chapter, to me, is pretty okay. That's saying something. **

**Be sure to check out my good friend HillianLink and my not friend Krimson Kane for more stories better than this one most likely. HillianLink is the one who inspired me to start writing Pokefics in the first place… And Krimson Kane is literally one of the best people I can think of. He's gone through so much shit, and look at where he is now. A beautiful girlfriend, a great job, and wonderful fans who support him in any endeavor. That's saying something. If you want more, go and read his story 'Flame of Life.' If you want his full story, you have to, well, read all of it. He inputs himself in some places, yet it is not a self insert story. He also has a few chapters of his life outside of the Fanfictioning, and the most recent one is, by far, the sexiest and cutest thing I have ever read.**

**My apologies, Link, But I don't have as much to say about your stories. I love them, don't get me wrong, I really do. But I can't say much about you and how your stories tie together because, well, we talk that stuff out in private and I am not at liberty to divulge that information. I can fully recommend any of your stories, though. Specifically I would like to direct people towards 'I'm Free, But Now What?' and 'Living a Life of Odd Luxury'. Greatest. Works. Yet. My Umbreon Brother.**

**Yeah I started a joke with him that he is my Umbreon brother, so yeah.**

**Anyways, if you liked this chapter and everything before it, give that Follow and/or Favorite button a touch, or click, or button press, who knows. Do it and receive this special, only on FanFiction, not in stores gift! A Pokemon of one of the many species featured in BFHB! Except Lilligant. Those little girls are mine. **

**Consider Leaving a review, if you please. More than one word this time, thank you.**

**Remember.**

**I.**

**Read.**

**Every.**

**Single**

**One.**

**Totally not in a creepy way or anything, Baaaaakaaaaaa!**

**As always, Keep Sparki.**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII, Head Seraph of the Electric Angels.**


	25. Yes, there's Lemons

Chapter 25 .;:;. Yes. There's lemons.

**Beginning note? What the fuuuuuuu-  
>Anyway, yes, the first sex scene will be in this chapter. Felt right, honestly. So, grab your tissues, because you're not reading this at school! Most Likely. I'm writing this at school, so whatever.<strong>

"Can we even trust you two alone for a day?"

It is the dawn of a new day, a school day. Sonata needs to stay home due to his injuries. He's barely able to move at the moment, mainly due to sleeping on his wound wrong, and there was a Noyomi on it. Even though his parents were there, they were invited by the House Evernet parents to help with some other matters. Sonata and Kotoha were going to stay at the house, Kotoha to be his 'nurse'.  
>"What are we going to even do, Noyomi?"<p>

"Fuck." Ashlii said blankly.  
>"Well, I guess we are now that you suggested it. See, should've kept your mouth shut."<p>

"Shit."

"Ashl-iigh! We'll be fine. Promise, we won't have sex, okay? You guys get to school, alright?"  
>"Oh, fine. Hm."<p>

"We expect a hot make-out session when we get back, got it? Come on, girls. We'll make him keep his word." Eifia spoke, turning to the door. Following behind, the two were left to their own devices.

"You need anything?"

"I can't make you get anything, babe." Sonata made his best attempt at removing himself from the couch. And failed. It hurt too much to even put pressure anywhere."

"And HOW did you make it down here?"

"Willpower. Not enough to get me back up, though."

"Sonata, you can't put more strain on it than you already do."

"I know you're here to take care of me, but I feel awful to have you do stuff."

"Sonata, I'm your girlfriend. I am more h\than happy to take care of you, even if only to pay back what I owe you."

"Owe Me?"

"Yes. You've made us so happy ever since we met you. You got us all a place to work, you cook for us, you… Just being you is something I can't ever repay, but I want to try."

"Kotoha, there is no debt. Having you guys at my side is more than enough for me. I'm more than happy to serve you, my princess."

"P-princess?!" Kotoha's face suddenly puffed smoke in a blush.

"Yes. My princess Kotoha. You know what, you think you can grab my laptop?"

"... Huh? Oh, yeah… Sure." Kotoha went up the stairs, face flushed all the way. Sonata tried to ease himself into the sofa, but it was difficult, obviously due to the bleeding hole in his side. Wait, Bleeding?"

"Kotoha! Grab the bandages!"

"Sonata?!" Kotoha ran down the stairs with the tech in her hands, placing it onto one of the end tables before running to the first aid kit. Coming back with bandages in hand, Kotoha took off Sonata's shirts and removed the previous bandages. She quickly applied the fresh cloth and tightened it.

"What in the nine hells did you do?"

"Nothing! It just probably re-opened when I tried to move."

"Idiot! We told you to take it easy!"

"I can't have my girlfriend do things for me that I can do myself!"

"You dumbass! You take care of us on a near constant basis! We feel useless! We need to know that you can depend on us, too!"

"You saved my life, Kotoha, what's more to ask?"

"Sonata, you're our boyfriend. You would do the same for us."

"Of course I would, I love you guys."

"Darling, it's _our_ turn to take care of _you_."

"I can't let you do that."

"[Grass Knot]!" Kotoha held out a hand and vines sprouted from some portal. They grabbed Sonata's legs and bolted them to the floor and couch.

"You even _try_ to move, dear? You'll get more than just bindings. These knots will go in _dry._" Sonata feared his girlfriends sudden sadistic side.

"Uhm, o-okay! C-can I have my laptop, though?"

"Okay. So, sweetie, what can I get you?"

"Uh… I have a hankering for something you won't like…"

"What is it?"

"...Hashbrowns."

"Oh, that's easy. I want some breakfast, too, so no worries. You want something to go with it?"

"Can I get some bacon?"

"Of course!" Kotoha gave Sonata a sweet smile and went into the kitchen. She started to hum a sweet song as she retrieved her ingredients. Sonata just threw open the screen to his mighty portable computer and turned it on. He simply powered on Steam and loaded up this new game one of his old friends had gifted him. HuniePop.

"I'm such a pervert." Suddenly, Sonata was comically stuck in the head with a fork.

"Well, that hurts."

"Fucking pervert." Kotoha said, turning back to her culinary task.  
>"This is what Allegretto feels?"<p>

"I guess. It just felt kind of good to throw something."

"It does feel good, doesn't it?"

"It does." Sonata relaxed and let the game load properly. It was about a half hour before Kotoha came in with two plates, both filled with meat and potato goodness.

"Thanks babe." Sonata said before grabbing Kotoha's face and bringing it to his. They quickly kissed and went about eating.

"Hey, Kotoha?"

"Yes, Sonata?"

"Can I get these grass knots off my legs?"

"You promise to take it easy and not move?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine." Kotoha snapped her finger and suddenly Sonata could feel his feet again.

"Thanks, babe."

"Of course, hun." Kotoha took care of the dishes, per her order to give Sonata a grass knot up the ass with no lube if he even _tries_ to do anything.

"I'd like to get in that ass." Sonata said, thinking about Kotoha and her glorious butt.

"Yeah yeah, we all want you inside us." Kotoha covered her mouth. Her face immediately blushed deeply and she looked over at Sonata. It seemed like he didn't hear it, but in fact, he did. Kotoha paid more attention to the dishes than her statement, but Sonata had something different in mind. He made his best attempt at silently getting up, which worked somehow, and made his way behind Kotoha. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, and she just melted. She turned off the water and faced him, throwing her arms around her boyfriends neck and kissing him vigorously. She slid her tongue into his mouth, and he fully accepted it. Sonata brought her back over to the couch and laid down, Kotoha on top. They continued kissing until her hand somehow made it to Sonata's crotch and his made it to her breasts. Sonata ripped off the buttons of her shirt, revealing her green lace bra in full glory.

"You planned on having sex today, didn't you?"

"You have no idea." Sonata brought her chest to his face and clamped onto it, sucking hard and marking her breast, both of them multiple times in multiple places. He moved down and started to mark her stomach, getting moans out of her in the process. Sonata literally ripped off her skirt and marveled at her lace green panties.

"Matching?"

"Oh yes. Mark me here, too." She started to rub her thighs. Sonata pulled Kotoha over his face, her thighs rubbing his ears. He clamped onto her legs, sucking and giving her marks. Sonata turned his face into her and stick a tongue out into the fabric barrier. It was very warm, and rather wet, but it tasted good. _Amazing _even. It was like a mix of honey and lavender and just. Beautiful. Kotoha had started to rock her hips back and forth, muttering her species name in short bursts. Sonata took his hand and tugged at her panties, wanting them off. No matter how sexy they were, they needed to go. Kotoha removed herself for a second, sliding her smallclothes down and shaking her sweet ass. Sonata grabbed hold of it and gave it a firm slap, diving his face in once more. Licking up her sweet juices felt right, somehow. Kotoha turned around and reached for Sonata's pants, a feat made sliightly difficult because of the bulge. It hurt for Sonata to deal with it, but he would if it meant he could please her. Kotoha managed to undo his zipper and button bindings, but was met with something she didn't expect. 6.5 inches of hard meat stood tall before her face, and she didn't know what to do with it. Her face became a deep red. She closed her eyes tightly and opened her mouth. A tongue shot out to taste it, licking up the shaft and ending at the head. She put her mouth over the head and sucked slightly, pulling more of it into her mouth centimetre by centimetre. She somehow got all of it into her small mouth and started to bob her head, her tongue wrapping itself around Sonata's cock with full warmth and wetness. Sonata couldn't believe that this could be so good. Ashlii was good, don't get him wrong, but this? It was like he completely melted inside her, and it wouldn't end. Kotoha upped her game a bit by letting the head hit her inner cheek. Sonata was at his limit. If she kept going any more, he would- Too late. Sonata had grabbed a hold of Kotoha's head, screamed her name and let forth his seed into her mouth. Kotoha was surprised by the sudden increase of mass in her mouth, so much so that she pulled off. Cum slid out of her mouth, and Sonata shot some more onto her face. What Kotoha had left in her mouth, she swallowed, and she wiped up the stuff on her face just so she could drink that, too. Kotoha opened her mouth to show that it was indeed all gone, but Sonata couldn't care. He grabbed her head and pulled her into a full blown Kalos-ian kiss, enjoying what had just transpired. He didn't have enough, though. The little version of him was still excited, and it was obvious that it needed another go. Kotoha took note of this and brought herself up, lining her entrance with his dick.

"Kotoha, wait!" She had already slid herself down onto Sonata, _all the way._ She winced and screamed in pain.

"Oh, shit, I didn't think it would hurt _this_ bad!"

"I told you to wait!"

"Well, I'm in, now, so make me cum." Kotoha started to bounce on him, letting his length slide in and out of her tight pussy.

"Sweet Arceus, you're going to rip it off!" Sonata said in gasps. Kotoha was too busy moaning from pain and pleasure to hear him. She gripped his shoulders and started to ride faster. Sonata wanted some action, though. He took hold of Kotoha's wide hips and started to thrust on his own. Kotoha had let out a loud cry, and Sonata felt her vaginal grip on him tighten some.

_This must be an orgasm._ Sonata thought. He just kept going, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them as hard as he could. Kotoha was only moaning as loud as possible, only focused on the task at hand. The riding was going on until Kotoha started to shudder. Her arms melted, and suddenly, clear liquid burst from her folds, coating both the couch and Sonata in it. Sonata pulled out, shoving a finger into her to keep it cumming. There was so much. Sonata was exhausted, but he still needed a release. Kotoha was on the floor, breathing heavy from her expansive orgasm. Sonata made his best attempt to get on the floor and on top of her. He ripped off her bra and put her breasts together, placing his still erect penis inside the love valley. Kotoha felt the pleasure of a slight breast massage until Sonata came onto her face.

"That. Was. Amazing." Sonata said through gasps.

"It. Was." Kotoha replied. Sonata made his best attempt at kissing her, but failed due to how much he couldn't really feel anything. His mind was so filled with sexual pleasure that he couldn't make a cohesive thought.

"What. Do we. Do. Now?"

"Cleanup? Cuddle?"

"Sounds good." And that was exactly what they did. Kotoha had to retrieve some new clothes after the ones she wore were torn and shredded and unreclaimable. Of course, they had to be exactly as the ones she wore BEFORE sex, so as to not give off any hints.

* * *

><p>Every finally got home, Sonata sitting on the couch as he was when they left with his mighty computer and a Kotoha in his lap. Kotoha was asleep, and Sonata was just enjoying himself some funny internet videos by Markiplier.<p>

"Hey guys." Sonata said, pulling the headphones off his ears.

"Hey. How was the immense fucking?" Eifia asked. Sonata blushed.

"How did you guys know we had sex?"

"Because you just told us. We knew you two couldn't be trusted. We saw Kotoha wear lacy and sexy panties."

"Fuck."

"We're going to sometime. _When you least expect it_. So you still owe us an epic make-out session."

"Fine. Later. Kotoha, darling, it's time to get up." Sonata poked her cheek.

"Nyoo~. Let me touch it more." Sonata took hold of her breast and squeezed hard, jolting Kotoha from sleep.

"That kind of hurt."

"Good. Get up."

"Nyoooo~!"

"You're no cat!"

"Munyu! I'm a cat!"

"Lilligant."

"Cat!"

"Lilligant! I'll prove you are no pussy by wrecking yours aga-" Sonata looked at everyone.

"You're dead, bitch." Ashlii spoke, visible flame encasing her, her tails flying in all places.

* * *

><p>Sonata flopped onto the bed.<p>

_Gods, I've never had so many tongues in my mouth. I think Nymphia and Eifia were wet the entire time._ Speak of the devil, Eifia walked in. She was dressed in some nice purple pajamas, her hair down.

"You hornLuxray."

"I'm not a hornLuxray."

"Yes you are. But you're our hornLuxray."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hush up. You enjoyed making out with us."

"So what if I did?"

"Come on, lets go to bed." Eifia climbed in next to Sonata and nuzzled against him. An arm around her, and she fell asleep.

_Eifia… Why can't I choose just one of these girls? I'm supposed to only have one partner. At least, it's frowned upon in human culture to have five girlfriends. But I love them all. And they love me. What's going to happen if they start fighting over me, though? I'll have to choose one of them. But I can't. I need Kotoha because she relaxes me. Ashlii because she can go along with my stupid humour. Eifia because she understands me. Nymphia because she's energetic and gets me all ready to tackle the day. And Noyomi because I know she's the one who lets me feel comfortable with who I am. Of course, these traits are in the other girls, too, but their more prominent individually. I love them all. And the love for them will grow and grow forever. I want my life to be in their hands, because theirs are in mine. _Sonata raised his hand to the skies, clenching hard.

_I will be the hero they need. Nothing will stop me. Team Mega's going to try and kill me any chance they get, so I need to beat them, first. I'm sure that there are other people who want to take my girls, but they won't get them. I also have to worry about work and school… Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Well… Fucking. There was fucking. Not a lot of fucking, but fucking. How did you like it? Sexy enough for you? It was EXTREMELY awkward writing it during school hours. Yes, writing at home is an option, but when you have a game called HuniePop to play… yeah. When I first got the game, I marathoned it for like, 4 hours and got two of the manymanymany sex scenes. And they were great. The glasses girl was all "I know my boobs aren't that great, so you don't have to pretend like you like them." And the Latina girl is all "Soooo~ whatarewe gonna doo~?" And it's so cute! I got the asian teacher yesterday. I laughed really hard when I completed the date that unlocked the sexiness, cause she was all "Dammit, I'm so horny. Let's go back to your apartment." Or something like that. And now, I'm working on the sweetest and gentlest Hindu girl and her name is Beli and she's ADORABLE! And there's the school girl (College) Tiffany and the porn star Jessie(Yes. Porn star. Ask her her occupation and she'll say an actress for special people.) BITCH Audrey, Love Fairy Kyu, and stewardess Lola. They're all really sweet. Well, except for the horny Jessie and BITCH Audrey. And Kyu breaks the fourth wall, so obvious acceptance.<br>Anyway, Short Authors Note for you guys, if you liked the chapter PLEASE consider following or favoriting! Leave a review, dammit! I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**Also, consider donating to me on Patreon so I can keep doing this kind of shit for you! I need food too, yaknow.**

**As Always, Keep Sparki.**

**~Head Seraph Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	26. Mind over Sword

Chapter 26 .;:;. Mind over Sword

Sonata held his blade of wood forward, concentrating on the tip. Crackling started to resound throughout his vicinity, a blue light enveloping the breed. There seemed to be a wind under him, making the garments he wore flap in the breeze. He opened his golden eyes, a spark emanating. Smiling, Sonata raised his sword, swinging downward as the lightning surrounded the wood, making a wider, longer blade. Sonata gripped it with both hands, bringing it behind him.

"BACK SLASH!" He shouted as he smashed his lightning blade into the strike dummy's back end. It went flying into the gym walls, effectively creating a crater in the concrete. Sir Con-kel took some notes and ushered Sonata back into the stands. He called an Alakazam breed down to the floor, the psychic holding some sort of staff built for focusing rather than combat.

"Name."

"Liam."

"Breed."

"Alakazam."

"Weapon"

"Staff, focus."

"We're showing off our Side Smashes today. Hold left or right and tap [B]. Simple as that."

"I think the audience would appreciate the fourth wall not broken." Sonata stood up.

"Actually, it's encouraged and we were slightly berated for it last chapter." The Luxray explained.

"If that is the case. I hope you know I won't do it myself."

"Already did. And now, you won't be able to stop." Con-kel started.

"Alright, stand at the target. we'll drop a bag for you." The Conkeldurr instructed. Liam made his way to the red and white circle and stood. A lever was pulled and a similar white dummy bag with eyes was put in front of Liam. Liam focused on his staff, purple light shining around him. He brought behind him, much like a… combat staff?

"RAISE HELL!" The Alakazam shouted before doing an entire spin, slamming the head of his staff into the bag, a purple explosion occurring upon impact. It made a similar hole in the wall, much like Sonata's Back Slash. The class made a collective "Woah!" and stood up.

"Hey Liam, dumb idea. You, Sonata, battle, yes? No?" Sir Con-kel inquired. Liam nodded and Sonata made his way down.

"Alright, boys. We're going to have some good violent fun, alright?"

"Aren't you a little too open about violence to be teaching a gym class?"

"I was hired for that exact reason, boi. Ma boi, you can have one teammate. Liam, you too."

"I don't think I'm gonna need it, Old Man. I'll pick one if Liam wants me to, though. By the way, Fusionite doesn't count as a partner."

"Cocky much?"

"No. I just usually hate being in teams. I don't coordinate well, and Tsuzihri has a hard time writing that kind of stuff out."

"You must stop breaking the fourth wall."

"Every chapter. Well, except the last one. Anyway, let's do this!"

"My pleasure." Both Sonata and Liam touched the backs of hands, jumping backwards towards opposite ends of the gym.

_I won't lose. _Liam spoke to Sonata's mind.

_I won't either. Get Rekt! _

Sonata made the first move, unsheathing his sword and charging the psychic. Liam teleported outside of Sonata's range, reappearing behind him with a solid kick to the back. It made the Luxray barrel over, but he rolled into standing after realizing that the gym shouldn't be tumbling.

"Monado Enchant!" Sonata shouted, lightning shooting from his body and surrounding the sword again.

"Going to go all out before you even struggle?"

"This isn't even my final form!" Sonata rushed Liam again, the Alakazam going behind him once more.

_When do you OH SHIT THAT'S HOT!_ Liam mind spoke to Sonata. It was cut short when there was burning sparks in his face. Sonata predicted that Liam was going to go behind him once more, so Sonata used his momentum to perform a spinning attack rather than a simple slash. Sonata was able to turn Liam around and push him away, rearing up his 'Monado' for a back slash. It connected, leaving Liam in shock. He almost connected with the wall, if not for the 'Aerial Recovery' skill. And by Aerial Recovery, that meant simply teleporting and having the momentum of the hit hit Sonata square in the back. Liam rolled off his opponent, pointing the head of his staff into Sonata's back. It was then that Liam seemed to smell something.

"Blood?" Liam mumbled.

"G...get the Lilliga… that i wa….si… next to." Sonata spoke, his head colliding with the ground.

"SONATA!" Kotoha jumped from the stands, running over to her boyfriend's collapsed body, flipping him over. The blue of his undershirt had a small red spot, but it was quickly growing.

"Liam! Get the nurse!"

"I- I'm on it!" Liam dropped his staff and ran out of the gym, heading straight to the office of another Lilligant breed.

"Nurse Amorea, there's been an injury in the gym! Sonata's been wounded!" The nurse quickly grabbed a bag and ran out to the gym. She finally got to the keeled over Luxray and dropped her bag, immediately undoing his bandages and redressing the wound. Kotoha was already using her healing power, allowing quick work to be done.

"What happened? I didn't stab him, I didn't even hit his stomach!"

"Liam, it's not your fault. He stressed himself too much and his wound re-opened. It's only been five days since the accident. They have barely begun to heal." Kotoha explained. She was calm, ending her stream of lime hued energy.

"I didn't do this?"

"No. It's our boyfriend's dumb fault for being a show off."

"Our?"

"Yeah, Our. My, Ashlii, Eifia, Noyomi, and Nymphia's boyfriend is this Luxray breed right here. He's not perfect, but he does his best to treat us all like princesses. Doesn't mean it works all the time, though."

"Great Arceus, how does he handle it?"

"It's hard for him and us, sometimes. But we love him. And he loves us, we know that. He can be an idiot sometimes though. Come on, he made enemies of Team Mega, somehow."

"How?"

"Well, a couple months back, before school started again, Him and I were out here to get us registered and stuff. We entered the Cloud District and suddenly, there were brainwashed Pokemon terrorizing the Half-Breeds. Sonata grabbed a wooden stick and a piece of metal and rushed in to save them. Sonata used his amazing logic of video games to put an end to this thing, and somehow it worked. I found this gemstone in a small jewelry store, and it turned out to be Lilligant Fusionite. We used Pokemon Fusion and we stopped who was controlling the chaos. We nearly died. It was so scary for the both of us. We went in recklessly, yet only hitting the Pokemon who needed to back off of us. We were attacked. I could feel it. Sonata's conscious was shaking. He may have been controlling our body, but I was in his mind. He's so fearless in a fight, but seeing those teeth and claws relentlessly coming at us, and we had to hit them."

"Lilligant…"

"Listen to me, we're in the middle of class! I'm sorry. Don't worry about Sonata, he's a strong one. It'll take more than reopened wounds to kill him. Tracey! Get over here. Take Sonata to a bed in the nurses office." The Flygon breed jumped up and spread his wings. He landed over by his Luxray friend and took him into his arms.

"Take me away, nurse."

"In your dream, Flygon, but come on. He needs rest." The Lilligant breed in a lab coat ushered herself and the desperate Flygon out of the gym.

"Great Arceus, he's amazing."

"You should see him at home. He's the nerdiest thing you could imagine. Well, he can cook, play music, fight, and be a complete gamer all at the same time."

"What are his flaws? What do you even look over?"

"He's not the sharpest knife in the block. His grades are mid-C's to high D's. He stays in his room a lot, he's reckless, he's lazy, he's just… Amazing, really." Liam stood there, puzzled. A thought looked to come across his mind. He grabbed his staff, and spun it behind him. It stuck to his back as if there was something holding there.

"Liam, he'll ask for a rematch, you know. I guarantee that he considers you a friend by now."

"I'd like that. A… Friend."

"Well, make some new ones while you're at it! I'm Kotoha Lillica. Lilligant breed. Over on the bleachers are Ashlii Flarel, Nymphia, Eifia, Noyomi, and Touya Evernet. We all live together a bit out of the city. Come visit us sometime! You'll know it's ours. Tracey refuses to put The Bitchin Truck in the garage."

"Um, The 'Bitchin Truck'?"

"Yes. The Bitchin Truck. We can't refer to it as anything but The Bitchin Truck. Capitalized and all."

"Wow. I… I might just do that. Thank you."

"See! We don't bite, much. Sonata nibbles, though. God did that feel good."

"Uh, didn't need to know."

"Yeah yeah." The camera cuts to the walking Nurse and Tracey.

"He gonna be okay?"

"Oh, Sonata? Pff. He's taken a lightning bolt, staff, psychic, fire, and sword at the same time. This is nothing."

"Yes, but none of those things actually did any real damage to him. This is the first time something has deeply physically wounded him, right?"

"Well, yeah. No reason to fret, though."

"How can you say that about one of your best friends?"

"Because Sonata's pretty cool. He took this stab wound, next day he was trying to cook for us."

"Well, isn't he a trooper."

"Well, I dunno. He needs to learn to rely on US sometimes. We got his back in everything."

"You say that as if you've known Sonata for your entire life. As if you've been friends forever."

"We haven't, really. Only a few months, but we're family now. He's got our back, and we got his. He just doesn't want us too."

"How could anyone not want someone covering them?"

"I geuss he's just a protector, not a team fighter. I guess he just wants to fight for us, be our hero. I'm thinking that it's kind of like… It's not that he thinks we're a hindrance, he just doesn't want us to get hurt in the line of fire. Sacrifice himself for us. Even though Touya, Ashlii, and Myself are capable fighters, we don't really get much of a chance with this show-off around."

"A show off?"

"Pff. He may act humble, but he loves proving that he's got things. Granted, we ask for it, but he loves doing it. He'll be sitting outside in the backyard, right, and for half an hour, we was doing nothing but Back Slashes just to get his parents to notice him. He loves being seen."

"Well, I wouldn't expect that from the usually modest Luxray."

"Nebulis likes him a lot because of it, though. Nebulis admires how much Sonata can be himself everywhere and not give a shit."

"Language, young Flygon."

"I know it's your job and all, but I know you don't care."

"You're right, I don't. I love my job, I really do, but I still like having a personality."

"Exactly. Just be on your 'modest Lilligant behavior' when the authorities are around."

"I always am."

"Sure you are." The two were finally at the nurses office, Tracey setting his Luxray friend on one of the beds.

"You want to make out or something?"

"Wait what? Here? Me? You're talking to me?"

"Yes, you. You're attractive. And you're 18, so it's legal."

"And how old are you?"

"24. Having natural healing powers like Kotoha meant I could go through med school a lot faster than most humans or other half-breeds could. I've been trained." Amorea put her hands on Tracey's shoulders.

"Trained in more ways than one, ma'dear." Tracey was laid onto the unoccupied bed, and the two were officially kissing. The camera shifts over to the sleeping Luxray, entering his mind. There he was, standing with all five girls under a tree, teeming with life. Tree dwelling and plains dwelling Pokemon all around them, purely enjoying themselves. Sonata laid down, the girls laying with him. Well, on him. Sonata was truly at peace here. Sonata felt as if he were sleeping, simply letting the warmth of sun and his girlfriends seep into his body. Suddenly, the girls all got up and looked right at him.

"I love you, Sonata." They all said synchronously. They individually kissed him until suddenly, his lips were prodded with Noyomi's tongue. In but a moment, there were tongues entering and exiting his mouth, the girl's clothes coming off slightly with each lip lock. Suddenly, a shoe hit Sonata's head, and he was fully awake. He got up rather quietly, looking over onto the bed next to… him…

There was Tracey… hips deep inside of the… nurse… And he was thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. Suffice to say, Nurse Amorea had a nice body. Tracey was just pounding her and pounding her mercilessly, Nurse Amorea screaming in her pleasured state.

"I haven't had ah! Good FU~CK! Like this in ah! While!" She moaned. Tracey's hips went harder and slower until suddenly, white dribbled onto the already snow colored sheets…Sonata was speechless.

He just saw one of his best friends.

_Best Friends_.

Having sex with the school nurse.

_The fucking nurse._

Suffice to say… Sonata was having a bit of a comfort issue. The Flygon and Lilligant both re-dressed themselves and acted like nothing happened. Amorea sat down in her chair, Tracey left for class.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Amorea asked. Sonata was so surprised that he made an audible squeak. The nurse giggled.

"Hmhm! I'll take that as a yes. If you want, I'll call in one of your girlfriends and we can take care of your comfort issue."

"N-No thank you. I'll be fine."

"Unless you want ME to take care of it."

"No. I'm faithful."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"I just treat them as I would want another man to treat my daughter."

"Because you SO have one, child."

"No, but if I have kids, I'd like a daughter."

"Well, we can try for one right now?"

"No thanks."

"Oh, boo. Well, you're staying in here until the end of the day, so just relax, alright? Promise I won't try anything on you. Tracey fucked my brains out just then, so yeah. I'll have the girls come by to get you when the day is done." Sonata nodded and laid himself back into position. Closing his eyes, his dreams went back to the tree of life.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY SINGLES TRAIN DAY, ELECTRIC ANGELS!<strong>

**Yeah, this day, meant to sell cards and chocolate and to make every single person feel terrible. Like me! And none of my friends… I feel like shit, actually.**

**Anyway, how are you all doing? I'm pretty fecking okay. I mean, singles train, but whatever. Good news, though. I'm starting a Lets Play of Fire Emblem 6! Of course, without my voice attached, but if you so wish, you can donate to my Patreon to help me afford the proper equipment! Not like a capture card or anything, just like, a headset that I can't buy myself. You can also get super cool rewards like my Personal Skype or being my friend on facebook, either or or both. Shameless self promotion is shameless I tell you Hwut.**

**Anyways, if you want to see it, you can go check out my channel if I ever get around to posting it in my profile. I'll be doing a blind playthrough of the game, so bare with me on how it's going to be.**

**Oh, to answer a question, I never even heard of Jaune until about January, so by the time that chapter was out, RWBY was just a show I was told to watch.**

**All in all, Happy Singles Train day. Already said that but whatever. May your hands treat you all well. Or your girlfriends/boyfriends whoever.**

**As Always,**

**Keep Sparki.**

**~Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII, Head Seraph of the Electric Angels**


	27. Rest

Chapter 27 .;:;. Rest

Sonata was woken by a gentle hand to his face. The skin belonged to Noyomi.

"It's time to wake up, sleepyhead." She said with a gentle smile. It warmed Sonata a bit to see something… pleasant. Did he look like that when he and Kotoha had sex? Well, he wouldn't know, no point in dwelling on it. Sonata sat up and threw his legs off the bed, standing to stretch. His tail felt rather stiff, so he grabbed it and moved it rather jaggedly. Popped every bone and it felt amazing. There was a surge of energy all throughout his body, signifying that he was… alright. The bloody bandage on his side was a minus on his end, only a little pain, but it didn't hinder him at all.

"Hey." A different voice said. Sonata looked up to see that it belonged to Liam, that Alakazam breed he fought earlier.

"Oh, hey! You did a number on me! Nice staff work, by the way."

"Uh, yeah. You're not mad at me?"

"Well, no, why should I? Should I be? I don't see why. Not your entire fault that I started to bleed more. You didn't do that explosiony thing on me."

"Well, no, I didn't. If I did, you'd likely be injured worse than what you already are."

"Yes, and then my girlfriends would likely try and kill you. And they can get feisty. Especially this one." Noyomi then struck Sonata upon the head.

"Hey, that hurt!" Liam giggled a bit.

"I never thought I would see the day in which I would accept someone as my friend."

"What was that?"

"I like you, Luxray. You're pretty cool."

"Well, I have to give respect to the many many many... many... people... who have brought me to the ground, something in which I am majorly affiliated with. Not as much as my chair, though. Love my chair."

"You're entertaining."

"In more ways than one, isn't that right, Noyomi?" She hit him again.

"She abuses me, help."

"I'd rather see it play out."

"Don't encourage her!"

* * *

><p>So, the second Sonata got home, he was bombarded by a motherly hug.<p>

"Oh, Dammit Sonata! Don't do that ever again! I knew I shouldn't have let you go to school today!"

"Mom! I'm alright! See? I'm just as awesome as I was when I left." Reina's tail twitched, and a vein popped on her forehead.

"SONATA HARUKA TSUZIHRI VII! DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME THAT YOU'RE FINE! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT! NOT EVEN BRANDON COULD TAKE A STAB WOUND AND CALL HIMSELF FINE! NO'ONE JUST RECOVERS FROM THAT, NO MATTER HOW MUCH HEALING MOVES ARE USED ON THEM! YOU'RE MY ONLY SON, I CAN'T LOSE YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK WELKIN WOULD FEEL IF HE LOST YOU? YOU'RE OUR ONLY CHILD! I CAN'T REPLACE YOU!"

"Mom! Calm the hell down!"  
>"NO! IF YOU DO THIS AGAIN I WILL BRING YOU BACK HOME WITH US!"<p>

"Mom, I'm not an idiot! I'm fine! I'm alive. It's no one's fault. I know exactly what I'm doing, Mom."  
>"Do you? BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU DO!"<p>

"Really, Mom? Stop. I'm not an idiot. I'm fine. Great, even."

"Sonata!" Reina slapped Sonata, a visible hand print on his face.

"Sonata! You're my child. You and all of your friends and classmates are living proof that Pokemon and Humans can be more than simple companions. You are the sunshine in my life. The day you were born is only rivaled by being married to Welkin, the sixth in your name. You are the thing I am proud of most in my life. I…" Reina was crying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks rapidly. Welkin came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Son, we love you. More than you know. The day I learned that we became parents. ACTUAL parents… I couldn't have been happier. I don't think you understand, Sonata. Luxray only have a thirty percent chance of actually being born alive. Half Breed luxray have that chance halved. We were lucky. We had a fifteen percent chance to have a child. And you… You were such a strong baby. Sonata, do you realize now? How much we cherish you?"

"Dad… I never…"

"That's exactly why. We were so wary to even let you come here, but under Allegretto… you were safe. But then that happened and… Sonata, please, for your mother's sake, don't do this kind of thing ever again."

"Yes, sir… I promise." Sonata wrapped his arms around his mother, holding tight. He never knew why he was so special to them. Why he was the way he was.

"I love you, Mom, Dad."

"We love you, too, son."

* * *

><p>It is just after dinner time at House Evernet, Sonata STILL not allowed to cook. Of course, he was fine with this. He was shut in his room with Nebulis and Eifia, both just watching him play his games.<p>

"Say, mistress Eifia, what exactly happened to Sonata a few days back? I haven't seen much of him lately."

"He was stabbed by a Team Mega Grunt. Shouldn't even capitalize that."

"So, a deep scratch?"

"More like… A long claw was dug into his side and a lot of blood came out, rendering him unable to act for a while."

"Wow. He's strong."

"You'd have likely seen him when he came home from the hospital if it werent for you sleeping out back all the time."

"Come now, exposing your skin to the fresh sunlight and stretching your tail out is one of the greatest feelings."

"Oh, exposing skin? Sonata would like that, wouldn't you, darling?"

"Yes, Eifia, you're hot. We'll do it when we're totally alone, alright?"

"Oh, boo, you're no fun."

"You two entertain me, Mistress Eifia, Master Sonata."

"I bet we do, Nebulis." A voice from downstairs came.

"Sonata, Eifia! Stop fucking and get down here, Ashlii made sammic-OUCH!" A sound equivalent to metal hitting flesh was heard along with "Fucking PERVERT!" The two stood and left the room, leaving Nebulis to himself.

"What is this… Fucking… they speak of? I have heard of mating but, is it the same?" The camera pans down to the kitchen, whereas Ashlii was plating sandwiches and fries… Much to the similarity of Sonata's first night there. It was good, but tasted strikingly familiar.

"Oh damn, it's not as orgasmic as the last time." Touya said through bites. This clenched it in Sonata's brain.

"Ashlii, leave the orgasma-sammiches to me, alright?"

"Oh, you're no fun. But I still love you so there."

"Love you too, babe."

"You love them, too, right?"

"Of course I do. More than you know."

"You better."

* * *

><p>Sonata sat in his mighty chair, strumming a random ambient tune on his guitar. Literally all he was doing was holding a microphone to the sound hole and strumming a tune. It sounded.. nice. A smooth night sound, if that made any sense.<p>

"Bet you wish that the readers could hear it, huh?" Said Eifia, walking in the door.

"/watch?v=0irISn6xajw"

"Wait what?"

"The viewers can go onto youtube and type that after the regular youtube URL to hear what i'm playing."

"Oh, that's pretty."

"It is. But, now, I have a different song in mind." Sonata grabbed his ¼ inch cable and jacked it into his amplifier. He changed the distortion and cranked out an epic guitar intro. Tracey popped into the room the second the guitar kicked up, knowing exactly what song it was. He even started to sing.

_**Rolling around at the speed of sound  
>Got places to go got to follow my rainbow!<br>Can't stick around have to keep moving on  
>Guess what lies ahead only one way to find out!<br>Must keep on movin' ahead  
>No time for guessin' follow my plan instead!<br>Trustin in what you can't see  
>Take my lead I'll set you free!<br>Follow me  
>Set me free<br>Trust me and we will escape from the city  
>I'll make it through<br>Follow me.**_

**Follow Me**  
><strong>Set me free<strong>  
><strong>Trust me and we will escape from the city<strong>  
><strong>I'll make it through prove it to you<strong>  
><strong>Follow me!<strong>

**Oh Yeah!**

**Danger is lurking around every turn**  
><strong>Trust your feelings got to live and learn!<strong>  
><strong>I know with some luck that i'll make it through<strong>  
><strong>Got no other options only one thing to do!<strong>

**I don't care what lies ahead**  
><strong>No time for guessin follow my plan instead<strong>  
><strong>Find what next stage no matter what that may be<strong>  
><strong>Take my lead I'll set you free<strong>

**Follow me**  
><strong>Set me free<strong>  
><strong>Trust me and we will escape from the city<strong>  
><strong>I'll make it through<strong>  
><strong>Follow me<strong>

**Follow me**  
><strong>Set me free<strong>  
><strong>Trust me and we will escape from the city<strong>  
><strong>I'll make it through prove it to you!<strong>  
><strong>Follow me!<strong>

Sonata dropped his guitar pick and let himself breathe. The entire family was there, listening to the whole ensemble. Sonata placed his guitar on the floor and stepped over to Tracey. Left hand to right shoulder, ditto for Tracey. They brought their right hands up and clapped them together.

"SWEET HOLY ARCEUS THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING!" Left hands unhand shoulders and another clasp.

"I KNOW! WE NEED TO DO THAT MORE OFTEN!"

"I GOT THE BEATS!"

"I GOTS THE VOICE!"

"I got some guitar, if Sonata will teach me…"

"DAMN RIGHT I'M TEACHING YOU, KOTOHA!"

"YES! WE WILL BE THE BEST BAND _EVER._"

"AW SHIT!" It was the single manliest thing that those two have ever done.

The day is over, Sonata preparing to climb into bed.

_I start work tomorrow. I guess I'll have to get my homework done afterwards._

"Sonata? Is it time for bed, already?" The voice was Kotoha's.

"Oh, yeah, it is. Come one. We start work tomorrow."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Babe, I'm fine. This isn't much."

"If you say so. I love you, Sonata."

"I love you too, Kotoha. Come on, let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Alright!" The two climbed into bed and held each other. They kissed before they shut their eyes and left into the world of dreams. The camera pans out of Sonata's darkened room. On a hilltop, a hooded figure has binoculars out, peering into the boy's place of sleep.

"That's the one, isn't it?" The hooded one spoke. Undoing their hood, one could see the

brilliant red hair that she bore.

"Mistress Ruby, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"My husband, I assure you. After this heathen half breed is dead, the majority will stand down, and we can finally destroy this heathenous city. Arceus will have to come down, and I already have the artificial Arceusite."

"Mistress…"

**CLIFFHANGER! Hello everybody! It's your friendly neighborhood Shushiroto! I would like to inform you that I have a let's play started! It's of The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages! Due to the combined efforts of my editor, my friend Sparky, my tech guy Ushinawa, and raw will, I will have weekly updates! You can look me up [shushiroto} on YouTube! There will be links to my tumblr and Patreon, so there's that, too. Please consider checking me out!**

**Shameless self promotion over.**

**Anyways, how did you guys like the chapter? It took me a while, but I've had some emotional troubles recently. Things dealing with Kotoha, my ex, Ampetu, another ex, my future as an author here and a creator on Youtube, all that. Of course, I don't call Kotoha, Kotoha anymore out of respect for her, but here, you know here as such and will be named as such.**

**Granted, we've had some troubles, but we're mostly okay. She's given me the go-ahead on using her as an E4 member in my collaboration story, Two Lives. It's with the help of HillianLink that I can make it possible! Thanks, Link. I really mean it.**

**Anyways, I hope you all have had a fun time reading! Please, consider favoriting and/or following the story, and a review is encouraged and appreciated! Thank you!**

**As always**

**Keep Sparki.  
><strong>

**~Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII, Head Seraph of the Electric Angels**


	28. Jobs

Chapter 28 .;:;. Jobs.

Sonata was standing behind the bar of The Breakdown, cleaning pitchers and mugs with Ashlii at his side. Kotoha, Noyomi, Nymphia, and Eifia were sitting at the bar, checking out their uniforms for the job. It consisted of a black tank top and a short pleated skirt of a gray color. A half apron was over it, but that did little to hide their thighs. Sonata was enjoying the site, at least. Ashlii had her own uniform, which constituted of a spaghetti strapped black tank and some baggy as hell pants. Sonata thought the clothes fit the girls rather well. Of course, Sonata was dressed in his standard black, but he decided on a… more subtle approach. Simple black shirt, simple black pants, golden rings on his wrists. He decided to go with black fingerless gloves for no more reason than to have them, and he'll be damned if they don't look good on him. The doors opened with the first wave of people and the teens went to work. Sonata and Ashlii mixing drinks together (and filling pitchers and stuff), the four waitresses were out serving the patrons, the music was jamming, and there were a few dancers. The night went by rather fast, people leaving the bar for the dance floor. One… weird patron cloaked in all black, hood up. Sonata could see a tinge of red under the cowl, but he paid it no mind.

"What can I get you?" He asked, a towel over his shoulder.

"...ood…"

"Excuse me?"

"Your blood." The person reached into their cloak and pulled out a knife. The blade quickly was turned towards the Luxray-Breed, thrusting toward his heart. Sonata was quick enough to grab the blade before it could strike his chest, but it was… Rather sharp. It already cut through the fabric of his gloves and into his skin, blood trailing down his wrists. Sonata brought up a leg and gave a swift kick into the black cloaked person's chest, knocking them off the bar and into the floor. Sonata removed his gloves and called Kotoha over, immediately holding his palm to her. She quickly went to work with her healing magic, the wound closing and blood flow ceasing. Sonata jumped and landed on the attacker, pinning them to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Oh, Heathenous Half-Breed, I am your worst nightmare!" The person raised their legs and slammed them into Sonata's chest. He was knocked off, cracking the wood of the bar table. He got up with some minor pain and stood, ready to fight this person.

"Tell me your name!"

"Well, I might as well oblige you. You may call me…" They removed their hood, revealing a woman with striking red hair.

"Ruby, of Team Mega."

"What? I thought you were dead!"

"And who told you so?"

"Brandon and Sonata… They both defeated you!"

"And who says I stay down easily?" Ruby quickly brought up her knife again, aiming this time at Sonata's face. He couldn't react fast enough to catch it. He only was able to block. It was as if time had slowed to a stop and light filled the room. It was as if…. a memory was playing. But this isn't a memory. This was like… A vision. Sonata looked around this white space. Standing before him was the God Pokemon… Arceus herself.

"Hello, child."

"A-Arceus?!"

"Yes."

"Where am I?"

"Do not misunderstand. I am doing this for my benefit, not yours. I had Dialga stop time to bring you here."

"What the? What are you talking about?"

"You, Sonata. I have decided that you should wield this sword." Arceus materialized some sort of… Blade in front of Sonata. It was black, to say the least. The actual blade looked to have holes in between, looking much like chains embedded in the sword. There was a hole under the blade, looking to be able to hold some sort of gem or whatnot. The handle was wrapped in a black cotton fabric, the pommel was circular in shape, nothing too special here.

"That blade will come to your hands when you wish it so. Just imagine and it will be there."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I made it and want to see how it works. You're in trouble, so this is a perfect chance to put it to work."

"So, I'm just your guinea pig?"

"Yes."

"You have no shame in admitting that, even as our supposed god?"

"I hope you know that I just saved your life."

"Yeah, I know. I'm thankful."

"You better be. This took a lot out of me." Sonata's vision returned to the bar scene, whereas the newfound blade was in his hand, blocking the knife with ease. Sonata spun around and slashed at his opponent, Ruby dodging backward. Sonata held his blade forward, his lightning shooting out of his arm and up the newfound sword. It went through every negative space and up to the tip.

"A blade of Arceus?"

"That's of no concern to you."

"Why it is, boi. I will Burst Mega Evolve with Arceus, and to get to her, I must kill you first."

"That's dumb." Sonata brought his his blade up and toward Ruby. She brought up her arm, showing that it was covered in some special gauntlet. There was a blade upon the glove that jutted out about 2.5 feet. Sonata started his onslaught of slashes, Ruby blocking every single one, even adding a few of her own attacks for Sonata to parry himself.

"Why are you after me?!"

"Because! You are a Heathenous Half Breed!"

"That's no reason to commit attempted murder!"

"This planet has made my entire life into a living hell!"

"That's life, you dumb bitch!"

"And what do you know you pampered broken condom?!"

"A lot more than you do!" Sonata kicked her in the chest.

"You're a human being! You don't have to deal with the powers that we do! You're not the target of racism! You don't have to deal with people always looking at you as if you're some sort of mistake!"

"And you did not have the world against you, you dumb child!" Ruby started her own relentless assault on the Luxray.

"Born in a world of strife, against the odds, with no'one to call mom or dad, and nowhere to call my true home! It's all Arceus' fault for making this world be my one true enemy! The only solace I found was in my husband!"

"Then be happy with him! If everyone else in this world is against you, he will stand at your side and tell them to fuck off!"

"I will not settle for less than my dream!" The two clashed swords and struggled against each other.

"And what is that dream?"

"To Burst Mega Evolve with Arceus herself and destroy the land to build a new one where no child lives through what I had to. It is for the best!" Ruby pushed off and jumped backward. She touched a button on her gauntlet arm, a faint purple glow rising around her.

"This isn't over you heathenous half breed!" The glow became blindingly bright, and suddenly, all that was left was a bar floor in complete disorder with people surrounding the Luxray half breed. Sonata was breathing heavily, his mind racing and his heart going a mile a minute.

"Why? Why me?"

* * *

><p>Sonata was sitting in his bed, shirtless and covered in bandages. As it turns out, he had sustained a few wounds from the fight with Ruby. He was asleep, his breathing kind of shallow. But, for the most part, he was stable. Just overworked, really. There were two figures standing in the doorway of Sonata's bedroom.<p>

"Oh my god, Welkin… We almost lost him again!" Reina said in a hushed tone.

"Reina… He knows that. But we can't bring him back with us."

"And why not?"

"Because, Reina… He knows what he's doing. If he didn't he wouldn't be alive."

"Welkin, didn't you hear what the others said? They said the Sonata pulled that sword from nowhere."

"It can't have been from completely nowhere."

"You're saying this to a gijinka and a half breed."

"Okay, you're right. But still."

"Welkin… I'm worried. It's killing me to see my son like this."

"I know, Reina. He's my son, too."

"Why can't he come home with us?"

"Because, if he came back, that Ruby girl would have full reign over here. Sonata might as well be the one stopping her. If that isn't the case, Ruby will follow him back to the Marsen Region. He wouldn't have the help of the girls, or the guys."

"But, he'll have us!"

"Reina, I'm a retired Pokemon Trainer, not a fighter."

"What about me?"

"Dear, you know that your powers weakened when you became a gijinka… And you know that it will take a few years to go back."

"Yeah… Is it really alright to leave him here?"

"Well, I have enough from my time as a trainer to sustain ourselves here. The house is paid off and our basic bills are free. We'll have to renew the cable and internet when we go back, but that's no problem."

"Wait, you mean we'll..?"

"We're staying to watch over him. It's only right. He's our baby boy."

"Oh, Welkin!" Reina wrapped her arms around her husband, Welkin returning the gesture. He led her down the stairs and into the guest chambers. The camera moves to the bedroom of the main adults, Nonoha and Allegretto.

"Nonoha… Do you… Do you think that Reina and Welkin are mad at us?"

"No… But I wouldn't blame them, really."

"Sonata… He's really the hero type, isn't he?"

"He is. It's no wonder why the girls love him so much."

"Yeah…"

"Retto, what's wrong?"

"I just… I feel like I let Welkin and Reina down with what happened to Sonata."

"Look, it's no one's fault. We have no idea why that Ruby girl is targeting Sonata, anyway."

"It's… It's because of the attack on Oriaunis' Cloud District a while back. Sonata and Kotoha were the ones to put that… admin… in his place. I think Ruby decided that it was Sonata who needed to be stopped. Maybe without him being a vigilante, she thinks that she can take full reign of the city."

"Exposition City, much?"

"Well, if the readers know how to analyze, they would have seen this coming."

"Some of them have, so hush."

"Nonoha… I just… I just feel so awful."

"Retto, it's not that I don't, I do, it's just… We do what we can to protect the kids, even though they can protect themselves. Remember, Sonata is the hero of this house. Right after you, babe."

"Thank you, darling."

"Come on. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah… You sure they're going to be okay? The Tsuzihri's?"

"Of course."

"Alright… Night, babe."

"Night, Retto."

* * *

><p><strong>EXPOSITION, EXPOSITION, I DONT RE-MEM-BER~ THE WORDS.<strong>

**Hey everybody! I'm your friendly neighborhood shushiroto! Welcome back to Built for Half Breeds! How did you guys like this chapter? I personally enjoyed writing it. I originally had planned for a bar lemon, but you know what? I like the exposition and action scene better. No, I didn't even have a draft for the sex scene. Didn't even write it out. But, maybe sometime later. I dunno. I like the thought of Sonata getting a sword in the manner he did. And you know, the true reveal of our main antagonist: Ruby. Gods my ears hurt.  
>So, I am actually doing pretty well. I have a couple of episodes of Oracle of Ages prerecorded. 6 and 7, specifically. I also bought some new games, last night. So, all is well. Let's see… I bought myself Magicka, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Tabletop Simulator. My friend Zoei got me Shovel Knight, which was great. So yeah. Shovel Knight is a TON of fun, actually. I don't know how they did it, but dayum. They did it.<strong>

**I'm also receiving a big belated birthday care package from my Montana friends. My ex, Kotoha, she painted me something and got me an autograph of the voice actor behind Edward Elric. Good friend of mine is gifting me a new laptop, which is far superior to the one I am currently typing this on, so that's always nice. It'll make my recordings for OoA go better, and it runs Windows 7 Ultimate (Because Windows Master Operating System), so, again, that's always nice.**

**Well, I guess that's all from me. Please, give the story a review! A follow and a favorite is amazing too!**

**As Always, Keep Sparki.**

**~Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII, Head Seraph of the Electric Angels.**


	29. Who We Are

Chapter 29 .;:;. Who we are.

It is the morning after Chapter 28, the teens about to head to school. Sonata had his bag over his shoulders, but he was hesitant.

"Guys? What if Ruby tries to get me while I'm at school?" Sonata asked to particularly no'one. Everyone but Touya had already exited, but he was at the door.

"Sonata, come on, you know that that would get her seen."

"That's the thing, if she actually kills me in front of people, it'll throw them into a frenzy! It's exactly what she wants!"

"Come on, man."

"Touya, you come on. Even with this sword, I just got lucky." Sonata said, summoning his sword as if second nature.

"Woah, what the hell?"

"What?"

"You just pulled that thing out of nowhere."

"Yeah, I did." Sonata de-summoned the blade.

"How did you do that?"

"I thought about it. Thought of it in my hands and there it was."

"Woah, cool!"

"Oh hush."

"Anyway, man, you know that we got your back. I don't think that the girls are going to let you get hurt. They still need to fuc-" Touya was then struck with book to the face. It came from Allegretto, actually.

"He touches my girls like that and he's _dead_, y'hear?" Allegretto said, coldly. Sonata then decided that it would be a good idea to step over his fallen friend and head out the door to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>The day had was nothing special until the all important gym class. This was when Sonata was able to show off his handy new sword powers. As everyone else was out grabbing their weaponry from the storage room, Sonata left himself behind. The Pokemon walked over to the Luxray protagonist.<p>

"What's wrong, ma boi? You're normally the first one to grab your weapon."

"Old man, I have something… Something weird to say."

"Are you coming out of the closet?"

"What?! No! I'm talking about this thing!" Sonata stepped back and made a slashing motion, the sword appearing in his hand.

"Woah…"

"Yeah. This thing."

"What is it?"

"I don't know where to start." There was a click and a whirring noise in the air.

"_Will the following students please report to the main office. Nymphia, Eifia, Noyomi, and Touya Evernet. Tracey Soaron. Ashlii Dynamo. Kotoha Lilica. Sonata… How do you pronounce this? Tsu-zee-ree? Oh! Tsu-ZER-ee. Sonata Tsuzihri." _

"I wonder what that could be…" Con-kel mumbled. Sonata dismissed his sword and left the room, his friends following close behind.

Upon reaching the office, Sonata didn't even bother knocking and opened the door. The person at the desk was a young woman, looking to be in her 20's. A tag on the higher portion of the desk had her name emblazoned on it. [Mightyena, Lydia Lorinthia] It said.

"Miss Lorinthia?" Sonata asked.

"Yes?"

"You called us all down here. You had a hard time pronouncing my name."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Lawson wanted to see you." She hit a button and the headmaster opened the door, his black suit becoming very apparent.

"You called?"

"I did. I heard you were the recent target of the head of Team Mega."

"Yes. I was. What, is it time for plot development?"

"It's always about plot development. I have to tell you something. Ruby… She has only failed to kill her targets once before."

"Brandon and Sonata, amiright?"

"Yes. Brandon defeated her body. Sonata defeated her spirit."

"What are you proposing?"

"After school, meet me here. Us all are going to do something."

"Does it involve a montage?"

"Sorry, no montages."

"Dammit. Alright, we'll be here."

* * *

><p>The end of the day came quick. But not without Sonata hearing whispers of himself being talked about. Mainly about him actually living, how much of an idiot he is, and the occasional "Wow, he's amazing!" And by occasional, he means the one that came from the annoying kid that no'one likes. Sonata and the gang had entered the office again, Brandon and Ms Lorinthia were in more… comfortable outfits. Were they revealing? A little. Ms. Lorinthia was wearing a midriff exposing outfit of black, Brandon in some sort of battle uniform.<br>"Uh…"

"Come on."

"Okay…" The group left the office and out of the school grounds. Exiting the outskirts and out to a field south of the city. There stood a single blade, long and wide, and a single staff, both planted firmly in the ground. The two adults stepped forward and grabbed each weapon. Brandon at the sword and Ms Lorinthia at the staff. The kids dropped their bags somewhere not even a second before Brandon rushed Sonata as Ms Lorinthia ushered the other kids away. Sonata barely had enough time to bring up his own blade to block the incoming swing. Sonata jumped back and readied himself.

"What the hell's going on?"

"I'm gonna be training you, myself. Lorinthia has the others. Now stand up and fight!" Brandon jumped and brought down his sword, Sonata barely blocking that time as well. The onslaught of slashes was met with blocking up the wazoo, no chance given to counter.

"If you can't handle this…!" Brandon kicked Sonata in the chest, the Luxray breed being thrown to the ground.

"You have no chance against Ruby if you can't handle anything like this!" Brandon brought up his sword and slammed it next to his head, the edge digging into the ground and slicing a few hairs.  
>"And how would you know?"<p>

"Let's just say… I've met the other Brandon." He said. He pulled out his blade from the earth and readied it again

"Get up. You're not done." Sonata made his best effort to stand, but not without trouble. His chest was pained, his sword felt heavy.

"I said _get up_." And Sonata did, his body wavering. Brandon charged at Sonata repeatedly, Sonata being knocked down every time. Sonata begrudgingly got up, his body weary and worked from the beating. The others could barely stand by and watch as their friend was beaten and battered by their headmaster.

"Sonata…" Kotoha whimpered. She started to step forward to help, but Ms Lorinthia stopped her.

"Stay." She said in monotone.

"I'm not going to stand by as my boyfriend gets beaten up!"

"Stay. Here. You are not a part in his struggle." Kotoha looked to the other girls. Eifia and Noyomi were looking away and holding each other, Ashlii intently watching, Nymphia holding her hands over her mouth in shock. The guys were standing there, onlooking as the fight kept raging, Sonata losing more ability to block the attacks as they went on. Sonata had blood over his clothes, some streaming down his mouth and arms.

"You're better than this, Sonata! You've taken down a Mega Admin!" Sonata stabbed his sword into the ground, trying to use it to get up.

"I... Was... Not... One person!" Sonata fully stood, his sword at the ready.

"I was... two!" Brandon rushed him again. Sonata wasn't fast enough to block, this time.

"You must be as one as you are two!" Brandon smacked Sonata across the side of the head with the un-edged part of the sword.

"Break your limits!" Another kick to the Luxray's chest.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because! I am the Brandon that traveled with Sonata! I am half the duo that stopped Team Mega the first damn time! I won't let you be beaten by her!"

"Wha… What?"

"I'm not a half breed, I'm Gijinka! My Umbreon's soul lives through me!"

"I-I didn't know…"

"Not even Chris knew! The only other person that knows is Lydia over there, keeping your friends from interfering."

"I… Why, Brandon?"

"I've stated before. You are her target, as were Sonata and I. We were the ones she tried to kill, and she failed. Now that a Half Breed has defeated one of her admins, she has a hit on you." Brandon reached into his pocket, pulling out two stones of blue and yellow. One was a large stone, the other a tiny one that fit tightly in the palm.

"I'm… Sorry, Sonata. Take these. They were Sonata's, but he gave them to me for this occasion."

"Where is he?

"Definitely somewhere. I'm not allowed to say. But, I told him about this plan and he flew down here to give me these."

"What are they?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Give the large one to Nebulis and keep the small one with you. You'll find out, soon enough. Lorinthia, let them go." Brandon said. Lorinthia's arm rested as the group went over to Sonata, the girls grabbing him. Kotoha immediately went to work healing Sonata's injuries while the others did their best to comfort him.

"Don't you think you went a little too hard on him, Brandon?" Lorinthia said.

"Maybe I did. You sure your dad is going to let him use those stones?"

"Dad is completely alright with it. Oculus is retired, so he has no more use for it."

"Thanks for doing a good job, by the way."

"Dad thanks you for letting me have this job. I know that having a human here kind of taints the head count of Half-Breeds."

"I won't hear of it. I mean, you're family."

"Thanks, uncle Brandon."

"Aren't you a little old to be calling me 'Uncle'?"

"I'm 20."

"It's only okay because you're cute."

"Damn right I am."

* * *

><p>Sonata stumbled through the door, bloodied and all.<p>

"OH MY GOD SONATA WHAT HAPPENED?!" Reina shouted, running over and hugging her baby boy.

"I was training with the headmaster."

"AND HE DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"Yeah, mom, he did."

"What in the holy mother of hell did you do to deserve this? Where are your wounds? Where?"

"Kotoha closed them up good. Mom, I'm fine, really!"

"Sonata, baby, you're not fine! You go out and keep injuring yourself constantly! How am I-"

"Mom! I'm perfectly fine! I'm training to be able to stop Ruby if and when she gets to me."

"Sonata, you're my only son, you're not replaceable!"

"That's why I'm going to make it so that I never will be!"

"How is nearly killing yourself going to help you?!"

"It'll make it so that I won't BE killed!" Welkin couldn't stand by anymore, he grabbed Reina by the shoulders.

"Reina! Sonata is fine!"

"Welkin, how can you say tha-"

"Remember what Shirot said when we were really young? Don't hold your Pokemon back."

"How does that rela-" Reina came to a sudden realization.

"Sonata is… Evolving?"

"Not literally, but in a sense. He's learning."

"Welkin, I-"

"Mom. I know what i'm doing."

"Does that mean i'm not allowed to worry about you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm tired, though. I'm just gonna go to bed. Actually, wait, Nebulis, to me." Sonata called. The Luxray came bounding over, stopping at Sonata's feet. Sonata wrapped a small belt with that large stone around Nebulis' left front leg.

"What is this?" The Luxay asked.

"I was just told to give this to you. Wear it with pride."

"Uh, sure. Thank you." Sonata exited away from the ret of the group and entered his room, dropping onto his bed like the rock his brain felt he was. The camera flies out of the window, traveling far outside of the city limits, past the familiar not so familiar train station, all the way to a city towards the center of the Marsen region. Two people were standing outside of a large castle-esque place. One was taller, white haired and clad in an aged blue hoodie. The other was a shorter black haired woman, wearing a white hoodie and a pink skirt.

"You think that things are going to be alright over there?" The woman asked, cuddling up to the man.

"I'm sure it will. Oculus is retired, anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, sweetheart. It'll be alright." The white haired one reached into his back pocket, swiping the screen on the device pulled out.

"Bueno."

"_When did you get a Mexirau Region accent?"  
><em>

"I dunno. What's up?"

"_He got the stones. Are you sure a Half-Breed can use a mega stone, kid?"_

"Don't call me 'kid!'"

"_I've been calling you kid since we were 6, shut up."_

"But yeah, he can use it."

"_But Half-Breeds are forbidden from being trainers!"_

"Brandon, trust me, it's going to be alright. I'm sure that Sonata and that Luxray have a great bond, just as great as Oculus' and mine."

"_Well… Whatever you say. You sure that I shouldn't have stayed there?"_

"Hey, the school needed someone to run it. You're a perfect fit."

"_It's not a bad job, I'm just worried a bit about you and Himari."_

"Because I can't protect my own wife?"

"_Do I have to bring up the vine incident right after we left Riki Town?"_

"Shut up. I can protect her now and that's all that matters."

"_Whatever you say, Sonata. Listen, I have to go, I'm tired as hell."_

"Sleep well, idiot."

"_You too, kid." _Sonata touched a button and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?"

"Idiot."

"What?"

"It was Brandon."

"Oh, okay. Hey, do you think we should go see Lydia tomorrow?"

"Honey, we already flew there yesterday~!"

"And we're flying again tomorrow! I want to see our baby girl!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Hey, I heard that that Sonata was Welkin's kid."

"Oh yeah, Welkin! I remember him! He was cute~"

"Honey!"

"Oh, what?" He sighs. He grabbed her by the face and kissed her with passion.

"I love you, Himari."

"I love you, too, Sonata."

The camera begins to pan upwards slowly as the screen fades to white. On the ground of this white dreamscape is the Luxray Sonata, his blade at the ready. From the sky fell a black clothed figure, But the Luxray couldn't make it out. Feral Pokemon started to appear from the sides of some circular platform that Sonata was standing on. He brought out the sword of Arceus and started to fight. As the figure in the sky got closer and closer, Sonata could figure out who it was. It was Ruby, a blade poised for a fight. Sonata jumped as the woman came down, his sword reared and ready to block. Swinging, it met the knife with a resounding clang, the dream finally ending. Sonata woke with a scream and a cold sweat.

"Kotoha! Eifia! Ashlii! Nymphia! Noyomi! Whe-"

"Sonata!" A voice said. It belonged to Eifia.

"Baby, what's wrong?!"

"I-I just-i"

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. I couldn't sleep. Your dreams were sending out some bad waves and I had to come in."

"Eifia, I…" Sonata wrapped her in the tightest hug he could give.

"Eifia, I'm scared. Ruby can kill me at any time and I'm scared!" He said, his voice quivering.

"Sonata… We all are."

"I know! Why am I like this?! I've never felt like this before!"

"Maybe because… You have something to lose."

"Why me?!"

"Baby, hush. We… _I_ won't let anything happen to you."

"Eifia…" Sonata buried his face in the girls shoulder, his eyes starting to water.

"Eifia, I love you! I can't lose you!"

"Sonata, we love you, too."

"I love you all so damn much!"

"Sonata…" Eifia pulled Sonata off of her shoulder and put her lips on his. She pulled away to look in his watered eyes.

"Eifia… I can't lose _any_ of you!"

"We can't lose _you_ either!" Sonata started to cry again and he buried himself in Eifia, again. She started to stroke his hair and calm him until eventually… He was asleep.

"Oh, Sonata… You're such an idiot." She said, laying him and herself to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO EVERYONE! I'm here with an emotional ending! Did it work? No? Okay… I really wanted to try and show weakness in the Luxray Sonata. I personally thought it worked well, but it probably didn't. As always. I suck at that shit. Lel. Anyway, how've you all been? I've been doing rather well. As of this chapter, I have a week of school left! WOO. And then I have to get a part time job on top of keeping up with a lot of recordings and holy SHIT. Yeah, I have a bit on my plate. I've been trying my besticles to keep a constant recording schedule. So far, I've recorded up to Episode 11, and we (As in me and my editor) have Friday as our upload date on the Let's Play. I've even signed on to do a collaboration video with another YouTube channel! I feel like I've come a bit of a ways from just watching videos back in 2007. I took my biggest inspiration from one guy Chuggaaconroy. He's really motivated me to do a lot. I see him and he's, well, a hero of mine. I wish he could know how many lives he's touched, because surely, he's touched mine. He's one of the most humble guys ever, too. Anyway, I guess I should talk about more sheit. Well, I started a roleplaying page on Facebook, called 'The Lord of Shipping, Robin.' I've even gotten married to another page! If you're wondering where the page title comes from, it's a play on the fact that Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening matches people together, e.g. Shipping. And he is the LORD at it. The page I married was a Cynthia page, and let me tell you… SHE'S REALLY FUCKING CUTE, OKAY? Like holy shit! She's adorable! She plays Cynthia PERFECTLY, she's got the most adorable personality on the PLANET, and she's easy on the eyes, too… And she's got a boyfriend, so that sucks. Got rejected~ Oh it's alright. We're friends, so that's always good. I'm just going to accept that no girl is ever going to like me anymore, so yay! Singles… Train… Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, that fact made me cry a bit. I just… remembered some of the happiest memories I have so far and I just… Yeah. Sorry.<strong>

**Hey lissen! If you liked this chapter of BFHB, go ahead and favorite that betch! Or just follow it, that's cool too… And hey, if you want to tell me however shitty I did on making it emotional and heartfelt, go ahead and review! Please do~**

**And that's all from me, as always, Keep Sparki.**

**~Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII, Head Seraph of the Electric Angels.**


End file.
